Choices
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Some of our Choices have consequences,some do not.In this case,like Death,you just don't have a choice.Not if you want to live...Full Summery inside, YxA,HxT,Rx?
1. Intro

**_Inspired by BecomingIsane's story Faithfully_**

* * *

Some of our Choices have consequences, some do not. In this case, like Death, you just don't have a choice. Not if you want to live... Anna is a prisoner in the Asakura home, her fate uncertain. The heir of the household is drawn to her, and seems to have a connection with her and he starts to question what he was taught, and what he believes in...

* * *

"_You don't get to chose how your going to die or when. You can decide on how your going to live now." _- Joan Baez

* * *

It was late, the sky pitch black, not even the moon was shinning. A gently wind blew, rustling leaves in the trees, an occasional patter of paws along the paths that were near the only place that provided light in this darkness. A place that looked like a mansion, but was a prison in disguise. Underneath was a dungeon with prisoners that deserved to be there…or did they?

"Why am I here? I'm not a monster! I'm not what you think I am!" A girl shouted.

"Shut up, that's for our Master to decide." A guard hissed, opening the cell.

"Please, I'm not! I can't even see those things!" she sobbed.

"Liar," another Guard said coldly. "Witnesses say they heard you talking about summoning the Forbidden-"

"But I do not even have a Rosary, I can't-"

"Enough." the girls shouts slowly disappeared as the two dragged her from her cell and down the hall. They stopped as soon as the door slammed shut. She was never seen again.

Death comes to those who summon the Forbidden. That's why no one becomes what is Hated. It's a decision to be one of Them, and doing so is choosing Death. What you do not understand you Fear. What you Fear you do not understand. They know this, They understand it so they do not Fear it. They are the Few, the Hated, the Feared.

The Itako.


	2. Chapter 1

"_The difficulty in life is the choice." _- George Moore

_

* * *

_

"_The insurgency will rise_

_When the blood's been sacrificed_

_Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes"_

-Know Your Enemy- Green Day

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Rain poured down hard, as a group of four ran into the forest as fast as they could, not looking back even once. They were covered in cuts and bruises, some had broken bones but they ignored the pain. Ignored how their feet ached, how they were weak from hunger and dehydration. Behind them were shouts of anger as men armoured came out side.

"Where are they?"

"How the hell did they escape?"

"If you find them, shoot on sight! Those Demons are to be sent to Hell! Understood?"

"Sir , Yes Sir!"

Three of the four stopped.

"oh no…" A girl with short pink hair said fearfully.

"Shit, they know where gone," a girl with medium length light brown hair hissed.

"They want hell, let's show them," A short blonde haired girl held up beads and started the mutter something but a pale hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, making her let go.

"What-" The girl turned, shocked to stare at the fourth of their group, a girl with dark, almost black, green hair that reached her waist. "What are you doing? We have to stop-" but the girl shook her head, not saying anything. "Why not? Their going to kill us if we-" but, again, she shook her head. Slowly. She pointed to the Rosary, towards where the men were shouting, at the girl then a line across her neck. Understanding, the girl sighed.

Attack them, they attack back and we die.

"Let's go." The brown haired girl whispered.

Once again they ran.

Branches whipped around them, adding to the scratches they already had. They ran until-

"AH!" with a loud _thud, _the pink haired girl tripped.

"Tamao!" they stopped and ran back over to her.

"I-I'm sorry…" the girl whispered, tears running down her face.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie," The brown haired girl said.

"Yeah, just get up so we can go,"

"Yin-San, Anna-San," Tamao said, grateful that they weren't angry. Slowly she stood, making sure she didn't break something. But soon, was knocked back down on her feet along with the others.

"Ow!" Anna hissed, looking over her shoulder. "What the hell Nadeshiko?"

She held up a finger to her lips, indicating them to be quiet.

They listened, but heard nothing. It was like that for a minute and Anna was starting to wonder if she was mistaken when a bullet shot right above them.

"I know there's something over here."

"Animal?"

"No, too big to be one of those foxes."

"Then it's them."

The four got to their feet cautiously and slowly backed away, trying to blend into the darkness.

There was a light coming towards them, and by the sounds of it there were more then three.

"We're out numbered." Yin whispered.

"We-We'll be killed," Tamao stammered.

"Maybe not though…" Yin said, looking at Nadeshiko and Anna.

Anna and Nadeshiko didn't say anything. They were looking at each other, as though having a conversation of their own. Anna's green eyes were pleading and determined while Nadeshiko's were narrowed. Finally she nodded and grabbed Tamao's arm.

"Hime-Sama, what-"

She didn't say anything, just dragged her deeper into the forest.

Tamao looked down but stopped when she realised something. "Why aren't Yin-San and Anna-San coming?"

"We're staying T," Anna said.

"W-What?"

"We'll distract them, you and Hime-Sama get away." Yin said, for once she wasn't smiling.

"B-But…" Tears came to Tamao's eyes as she looked from them, to Nadeshiko who had a blank expression on her face. She didn't say anything.

"Don't worry," Yin hugged her gently, warmly. "We'll meet again someday. If not this life then the next."

"This is our choice." Anna said but she was looking at Nadeshiko. "Our choice and we'll deal with the consequences. That's what you taught us." with and quick bow of respect to Nadeshiko, she turned, running out to the enemy.

"Good-Bye Tamao-Chan, take care. Good-Bye Hime-Sama, I love you and always will." Yin let go of the sobbing girl and Bowed to Nadeshiko before following her friend to her Fate.

"No…" Tamao would have fell to her knees if Nadeshiko hadn't grabbed her arm.

Nadeshiko lead the girl down the narrow path, towards the sound of the river.

"Are we going to follow it?" Tamao asked her. No answer. Back to silence. Tamao followed her, trying to stop her tears but it was in vain. Two minutes later there were two screams of pain and suffering and laughter that made her freeze where she was.

'_They did it…they killed them…_' pictures of Yin's bright smile, her purple eyes glowing with laughter, and Anna's smirk with warm forest green eyes filled her mind. She looked up to see how far ahead Nadeshiko was, her steps never faltering for a second, confident like everything she did, her green hair swaying around her. '_She doesn't care…why doesn't she care? I thought she was nice but she doesn't care even though they were-_'

Nadeshiko stopped where she was, as though she hit a wall. "Tamao, hurry up or stay and suffer the same fate as them." it was the first time she spoke in almost a week. As always her voice was cold and emotionless, nothing you would think a princess would be like.

Frightened, Tamao nodded.

* * *

_Everything was dark, he couldn't see a thing in front of him. The only thing that could guide him was the sounds around him. He could hear the rustling of branches and fallen leaves, and a stream nearby. His feet were aching like he'd been walking for days non-stop. But nothing was compared to the pain he felt inside. As if the whole world just came crushing down on his shoulders, guilt and sorrow filling him until he felt like he would break down any moment-_

"Yoh! Wake up, your grandfathers calling for us!"

"Huh?" Yoh's eyes flickered open and he found himself lying halfway off his bed in a tangle of sheets. He looked towards the door way to see his friend, Ren, standing in the door way glaring at him. "huh?" he repeated.

"Kisama, we're being called, Yohmei wants to show us something."

"Jii-San?" Yoh got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling why he wanted them. He told Ren that he'll be out in a minute and got dressed. He took his time though, thinking about his dream. He's had ones similar to this one for the past month. They weren't scary just…confusing. And very realistic, like it was happening to him.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside a door with Ren and his blue haired Ainu friend HoroHoro. Yoh knocked.

"Come in."

A man whose face was covered with a bird like mask stood in the small room. "Yo!" he said when he saw the three boys.

"T-Tou-San?" Yoh said, taken back.

"Yup, Yohmei went on ahead and asked me to take you down stairs," Mikihisa said.

"Down stairs?" HoroHoro asked, going pale.

"You mean to the prison cells?" Asked Ren, lifting an eyebrow. "Why? Did you find someone?"

"Two actually."

Yoh didn't say anything as his father lead them to the second door in the room that revealed a stair case. He sighed. He hated this part. Ever since he was little he was being taught about this stuff and it was only in the last two years that Ren and HoroHoro came to live with him because their families sent them and he enjoyed their friendship. It helped him forget…this.

All but one cell was empty and his grandfather was standing in front of it.

"We got two, but only one is an Itako. Right now she's locked up."

"Then whose this girl here?" HoroHoro asked, looking into the Cell. A girl with short pink hair sat at the back, her down and her arms wrapped around her legs. She had on black sweats and a white t-shirt that was dirty.

"She's a soothsayer," Yohmei said. "She has visions of the future."

"Why is she locked in here if she isn't a Itako then?" Ren asked, frowning.

"It's because we found her with an Itako," Mikihisa explained. "Don't give me that look Ren," He added, seeing his expression. "We're going to release her and let Keiko look after her after a day or two." he turned as Yohmei started leading the way towards the back. The others followed.

"So why is the other girl in a different Cell Tou-San?" Yoh asked him but it was his grandfather who answered.

"Because of who she is." he said coldly. "We can't take her lightly until we're a hundred percent sure she won't be a danger to others."

Yoh frowned, not liking where this went. "What do you mean? Who is she?"

He didn't answer for the arrived to their destination. The door was made of a thick metal that had three locks on it. Yohmei took out a pair of keys and unlocked them all, one by one, the sound echoing. When the door opened three pairs of eyes widened at the site.

"What the…" HoroHoro started.

"That's torture," Ren muttered.

"Jii-Chan…Tou-San…what is this?" Yoh choked out.

"Like we said we cannot take her lightly. Her powers could be a danger to us." Mikihisa said.

A chain Over Soul that went from the ceiling hung down, the other end chaining her wrists together above her head, forcing her into a kneeling position. She wore a white yukata, her blonde hair falling over her face as her head was bent, looking down.

'_Why is she chained up like this?_' Yoh thought. '_Even if she's an Itako she's still human…_'

Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes narrowed. Yoh was shocked at how fierce they looked, and even in the darkness they seemed to glow a golden brown. Her glare rested on Yohmei. His eyes widened as he quickly summoned his Leaf Spirit Shikigami. They caught on fire and were destroyed in a second.

"whoa…What was…that?" HoroHoro asked.

"We should leave before she tries something else." Yohmei said, walking out. Everyone but Yoh followed. He stood there, starring at the girl. She was looking back down so he couldn't see her face. For some reason he felt sad, ashamed and angry all at the same time but still calm.

"Yoh!" Yoh jumped and said, "Coming,' casting one last glance at her, he turned and left the room.

"So why is she locked up like that? Who is she?" HoroHoro asked when they were back in the office.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_They were walking down the stairs, to see the two new inmates that the Knights had caught. According to them they had a hard time capturing them even though it was five against two. They also told them that they had escaped a Prison that was a few towns over almost six months ago._

_When they got there they saw the pink haired girl in the corner, sobbing, while a girl with long dark green hair stood in a black dress, leaning against the back with her arms crossed across her chest, her golden eyes narrowed. _

"_Which one of you is Tamao," Yohmei asked. Neither said anything. He turned to looked at the green haired girl, noticing the blue Rosary._

"_So you're the Itako." he said. She didn't say anything. "That means she's the Seer, and your that girl named Nadeshiko" '_She might be as dangerous as her, until we know her powers we should probably lock her up in the Confidential Cell_'__he thought. _

_Turning to Mikihisa, he failed to notice the angry look on Nadeshiko's face. "Go get the Seer. We'll observe her for a while and see what happens."_

"_Alright."_

_Tamao's eyes widened as the door opened. She looked up at Nadeshiko, her eyes full of fear._

_As soon as Mikihisa neared, as he reached for the girl Nadeshiko grabbed his arm, twisted it and pushed him against the wall._

"_You have no right to put her in that Cell," she hissed. Yohmei's eyes widened slightly. '_How did she-_'_

"_Know? Easily. Now back off," she pushed Mikihisa without difficulty towards the door that he came through._

_Tamao stood up and hide behind Nadeshiko and whispered something to her. She shook her head and Tamao looked down._

_Yohmei gave Nadeshiko a searching look, thinking. "Those eyes of yours…who are you really?" he asked, for her golden brown eyes had a fire behind them, something he'd only seen once before._

_She didn't say anything. The Cell started to fill with a fog that wasn't natural._

"_What's going on?" Mikihisa whispered to Yohmei._

"_She's putting up a shield around them," he muttered. _

_Mikihisa looked at the two girls, remembering what the Itako said. Deciding to calm down the situation he asked, "May I ask you something?" when she didn't say anything he continued, "You said we had no right, what do you mean by that?"_

_It was a while before she spoke. Her voice was cold and calm. "Itako's have a choice in what they are. She didn't. for you to lock her up because you don't understand it makes you as bad as the X-Prisons."_

_There was silence. Then Tamao said quietly, "A…Hime-Sama, your temper…"_

_Yohmei's eyes narrowed. "A Princess…and your eyes, who are you really Nadeshiko?"_

_Nadeshiko blinked slowly then stepped forward._

_She grabbed piece of her hair and pulled, reviling short blonde hair underneath. A wig._

"_Kyoyama Anna, the Itako Princess of Osorezan."_

"A princess?" Yoh said in disbelief.

"She's not really a princess," Mikihisa said. "But she's one of few, maybe the only, Itako with sight and that makes her dangerous. And because of that, the Itako's of Japan named her the Princess of Osorezan, where she grew up and trained."

"So that's why you have her chained up like some criminal?" Ren sneered in disgust, making Yohmei sigh.

"Ren, you know it's our job to make sure the prisoners we take aren't dangerous. If they are, then we have to either execute them or send them to the X-Prisons, which we would rather not do."

"So, wait. If her names Anna, why did she say her name was Nadeshiko? And wearing a wig?" HoroHoro looked confused.

"Probably so she wouldn't be recognised." Mikihisa shrugged. "Lots of people would be after her. Anyway, if both are released I still want you boys to be cautious, even if you think their not dangerous. Understood?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**This is the story that won in the poll, and I know I said I would post it after Snow Stained Red but I have writers block for that story right now and i already had the first couple chapters done on this one so.**

**One of the things different in this story is that the chapters will be longer and it might get kinds confusing so I'll answer any Questions you have.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

"_It doesn't matter how a person acts. What matters is the choice as to _why_ they act the way the do" _- anonyms

* * *

"_How does it feel, to be different from me?_

_Are we the same?_

_How does it feel?"_

-How Does It Feel-Avril Lavigne

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

It was dark and cold in the cell. Tamao rubbed her hands over her arms to try to keep warm but it didn't work very well. She has been in there for four days and she was scared and worried. She didn't know what happened to Anna after they took her away. She didn't know what will happen to them. She just hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't be as bad the X-Prisons or at least, not as painful.

She jumped when she heard the door open and looked to see who it was, her heart pounding.

"It's ok, it's just me," A girl with long blue hair and eyes came in, holding a tray. Her name Pirika, she was that one bringing food for Tamao each day. She was the same age as her, Fourteen.

She set the tray down beside Tamao, who was watching her timidly which bugged the girl.

"Relax, I won't attack you," She huffed. "You do this every time. Anyway," she lifted the lid off of the plate, revealing that it was soup. "Mikihisa-San told me that you'll be released later today. Isn't that great?"

"No," Tamao said quietly, hugging her knees. "I…I have to stay…and make sure Hime-Sama is okay…"

Pirika gave her look that said she thought she was crazy. "Why would you want to help an Itako?"

"Because she's…She's my friend," Tamao answered.

Pirika shook her head before leaving. She didn't what to make of this girl. Besides that she thought she was a bit crazy.

Tamao sighed and started on the soup. It was good. Really good and though it warmed her, there was still a cold feeling inside her. She would be released in a few days but what about Anna? Again Tamao started to worry.

* * *

"Man, I'm so hungry," HoroHoro complained as him, Ren, and Yoh went to the kitchens.

"What else is new?" Ren rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"Ah, Ryu," Yoh called to the chef before a fight could break out. He sat at the table closet to counter. "What's for lunch?"

"Today is a recipe I found in a cook book Keiko-San got me." A man with Elvis style hair and an apron came out with three plates. "It is called Poutine," He placed a plate down in front Yoh. It was fries covered in cheese and gravy.

"Looks good," HoroHoro exclaimed. "LET'S EAT!"

It didn't take long for them to finish; HoroHoro was on his thirds while the other two were still on their first helping.

"That was good," HoroHoro sighed, patting his belly.

"Yeah," Yoh agreed, stretching. That's when he noticed a bowl of cold soup on the counter. "Hey Ryu, whose that for?"

"Huh?" Ryu turned and saw it, then frowned. "That Pirika, I told her to take it to that Itako in the Confidential Cell ten minutes ago."

As if summoned, they heard familiar laughter as Pirika herself came through the doors laughing with a dark skinned boy with an afro.

"That…that was hilarious Chocolove," Pirika wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Pirika, none of his jokes are funny," HoroHoro told her.

"No, No, this one was!" Pirika assured him. "Tell them Chocolove."

"Alright," Chocolove grinned. "So, a bear goes into a bar right? And-"

"Why's there a bear in a bar?" Ryu asked.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway-"

"If your going to tell a joke at least make it realistic," Ren interrupted.

"LET ME TELL MY JOKE!" Chocolove yelled, making them laugh.

"Gomen, Gomen," Yoh said.

"Like I was saying, so a bear goes into a bar and sits down. The bartender says, 'So, what can I get you?' and the bear goes, 'I'll have a gin and a…" he paused for ten seconds. "Toxic. The bartender says, 'Why the long paws?' get it? Paws, Pause?"

Everyone groaned while Pirika burst out laughing again.

"Isn't…isn't it funny?" she cried.

"This coming from a girl with an IQ that's almost as bad as her brothers," Ren's eye twitched.

"HEY!"

"Anyway, shouldn't you be taking food down to that Anna girl?" Pirika stopped laughing immediately and glared at him.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near an Itako. Even if she's chained up," she said coldly.

"Pirika-" HoroHoro walked over to her but she shook her head.

"No! I hate them! And you should to!" she yelled at her brother.

"Pirika, I know but still, you have to-"

"NO!"

Ren rolled his eyes before taking a drink of his milk. Yoh sighed, playing with his second helping while Ryu started picking up dirty dishes that were left on the tables. They were used to this by now. Every Itako they had come Pirika would refuse to go near them. If it weren't or Yoh's mother they would probably starve.

"I'll just ask Keiko-San to give food to her," Pirika huffed, sitting down.

"You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way. You were ordered to take food to the prisoners no matter who they are," Ren told her. She glared at him.

"I don't care, I hate them. Besides, even if she's all chained up she can still do spells." Pirika picked at her food and muttered, "I don't get why they don't just kill her…"

"Because she's too important."

"AH!" Everyone jumped as Mikihisa appeared.

"Tou-San!"

"Mikihisa-San!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Important huh?" HoroHoro looked thoughtful. "You know, I did some thinking last night-" he stopped as Pirika and Chocolove choked on their food, Yoh dropped his fork, Ren spit out his milk and Ryu dropped a pile of dishes he was carrying.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"You…thinking?" Pirika said, clearly insulting her brother.

"It's a miracle," Ryu said in disbelief.

"For once I agree with them."

"Haha, you guys are funny," HoroHoro looked annoyed before turning to Yohmei. "Anyway, how do you if she's really that princess you mention?"

"That's…actually a good question," Chocolove said.

Mikihisa scratched the chin of his mask. He took his time answering then said, "Her eyes."

"Huh?" Yoh looked confused.

"What do you mean her eyes?" Pirika asked.

"Ren, HoroHoro, Yoh, you noticed them right?" he asked the two boys. "How they were a strange shade of brown? Almost like gold?" they two nodded. "It is said that the Itako Princess has the golden eyes fit for a Goddess of Vengeance and Hate."

* * *

A woman with long, chocolate coloured hair that went past her wait walked into a room where her father stood, looking out the window. She could smell incense that almost brought a long forgotten memory to the surface of her mind. But when she tried to grasp it, it would slip away.

"Otou-San," Keiko called softly.

He turned his head and nodded at her, then looked back out the window. "What is it, Keiko."

"I was thinking that we should release the princess along with her companion."

Yohmei frowned, turning around to face her. His daughter had a serious look in her eyes, different from the usual kind gaze she always wore.

"She's little more then a servant to her. Itako's don't get attached to things like we do. The do not have emotions. You know that."

"Yes, but-"

"Also, I have a feeling that that Anna has more power then the others we've brought here." he turned his back to her. "Maybe we should bring her back to the X-Prisons."

"No!" Keiko's voice became sharp. "You know what they do there. It's inhumane, even if she's an Itako she doesn't deserve that."

Yohmei closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose if frustration.

"You can go release the Soothsayer. But not the Itako."

"Fine," Keiko turned around. She paused in the door and asked, "What was my mother like?"

Yohmei's eyes snapped open and had gone rigid. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you were this cold to her. Or if it was after she died that you started believing in the X-Law ways."

She left, not giving him time to answer.

* * *

Tamao was just starting to fall asleep when she heard footsteps approaching. Two people standing outside her Cell. One was a boy with blue hair that she recognised from yesterday. The other was a woman that looked like a familiar stranger. Like she'd seen her somewhere before and forgotten.

She cringed when the woman opened in the Cell door and started shaking.

'_Their going to kill me…I know it…_' was all she could think. That's how it was at the X-Prisons. The only time someone came other then to feed them was to give them a cruel death.

"It's ok," the woman said gently. She kneeled down in front of Tamao, and lightly touched her arm. "We're just going to release you."

"R-Release me?" Tamao stammered.

The woman nodded. "My name is Keiko. I'm going to be taking care of you for awhile," she turned slightly and gestured for the boy to come in. he hesitated but obeyed. "This is HoroHoro. He'll be your Escort. He'll tell you the rules of this place, and protect you if someone tries to take you away."

Tamao looked up nervously at HoroHoro. He didn't look mean but by now she knew looks were deceiving. Look at what happen with Anna and-

"W-wait," She suddenly remembered. "What about Anna-San?"

Keiko sighed and instead of answering, stood up, carefully lifting the girl to her feet.

"HoroHoro, take her to the room near Pirika's." Keiko told him. He nodded but looked confused.

"Aren't you comin back up?" he asked.

"In a minute. I want to check on Anna," HoroHoro frowned but didn't say anything. He did respect her. But he didn't like how she treated the Itako's as if they were…well, were like them.

Keiko watched as HoroHoro carefully helped Tamao up the stairs since her legs were shaking so much. Then she went to the Confidential Cell.

It was the first time the ever used this one. So it was the first time she saw someone in that Over Soul. '_And she's just a child_' Keiko thought sadly. Probably the same age as her son.

Keiko kneeled in front of her and saw that she was asleep. Keiko thought about the first time she saw this girl. How her eyes held defiance and hatred. How it looked like she seeing through her, into her depths.

But now, she seemed at peace, even a little.

Anna whispered something Keiko couldn't hear. Curious, Keiko leaned forward to hear more clear.

Her eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't gasp or sob.

She had to tell her father and husband right away.

* * *

**I know I said the chapters would be long, but it's harder then I thought. I envy you Authors that can write long chapters, to me it takes talent to be able to do that. And I know, there wasn't any YxA moment, sorry about that. There will be soon thought…I think.**

**Some rambling, started High School on Monday, Gr.9. And I'm already being interrogated as to why haven't joined any clubs. Not fun. I was forced to try out for the Musical by my friends so we'll see how that goes. They'll tell us what it's about sometime next week, I did You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks and My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**Now onto questions you had:**

**zaza98able: don't worry about being confused, I kinda planned that. And I'm glad you like my story, I wanted to try something different. But you are right, Anna was impersonating Nadeshiko and vice versa so Yin and the Real Nadeshiko were the ones caught. As too why they did that, it will be explained later in the story.**

**Helen Wang: You know, I'll be honest with you. When I first read your comment I was like, "How the hell can I write a fic about those two? It's impossible to think of a plot!" then I thought about it for a day it I kinda got an idea for a one-shot so maybe I will, not sure when though. It's a challenge that I'm going to try to defeat!**

**nina2895: Like I said to zaza, don't worry. It's supposed to be confusing cause everything gets cleared up in later chapters. **

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

"_Every person, all the events of your life are there because you have drawn them there. What you choose to do with them is up to you."_

-Richard Bach

_

* * *

_

"_I trusted you, you lied_

_It's all I hear a fucking lie_

_I don't give a shit it's over now_

_It's all I know you broke the vow"_

Ghost of The Sun-Katatonia

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Yoh looked around, wondering where he was. It was dark and cold. Very cold. Snow covered the ground in huge mounds, the wind was blowing furiously. He could hardly see in front of him. He felt nervous, being in a unfamiliar place and afraid. He knew something bad was going to happen but-_

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud explosion behind him._

_Yoh turned around, eyes wide as a mansion much like his own but different. It was bigger if possible and the wood was darker. But the main difference was that it was burning with a fierce fire. He could hear people screaming, running past him._

_He tried asking what happened but it was as if he wasn't there._

_Then something in the corner of his and turned to see what it was. _

_A girl with her back to him walked to a tall man with long black hair who was kneeling in the snow. It looked like he was wearing tribal clothes. The girl looked familiar somehow but he didn't know… _

_Her left hand slashed out as fast as a serpents stick as she slapped across the face._

"_How could you betray us like this?" She hissed._

"_Forgive me, Hime-Sama," the man whispered. Yoh's eyes widened. Hime-Sama? Was that Anna? It had to be but she looked…different. Her hair was longer, reaching the middle of her back. _

"_I knew the rest of the Patch were planning this but you Silva?" Anna glared down at him. Silva looked down, un able to meet her furious gaze._

"_Hime-Sama!"_

_Two girls, one with short black hair and green eyes, the other with light brown hair and purple eyes, came running._

"_We have to leave, now before the Knights and X-Laws come," The brown haired girl said._

_Anna didn't say anything. She glared down at Silva before turning around, walking away._

"_What about him?" The black haired girl pointed to Silva, whose head was still bowed._

"_Leave him." Anna said coldly._

"_Your not going to punish him?"_

_Anna stopped where she was. The two girls exchanged nervous looks. _

"_The guilt of knowing that innocent blood was spilled because of him is enough." She said quietly. Yoh was shocked at how gentle her voice sound._

"_Besides…he's not going to see dawn either way."_

Yoh sat up quickly, eyes wide. He was sweating and breathing hard. '_what…what was that?_' he thought. Was it a dream? A vision? But…why would he have a dream about Anna? He didn't know her. He'd never even talked to her.

'_Maybe what Tou-San said just freaked me out a bit_' he concluded. But he couldn't but think there was something about her that bothered him.

Sighing, he laid back down. When he woke up, he couldn't recall what he dreamed about.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Yohmei asked in the morning.

"Y-Yes," Keiko nodded. Silent tears ran down her face. Her husband put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"What should we do Yohmei?" Mikihisa asked his Father-In-Law.

Yohmei sighed and thought about it. "Nothing yet. I'm we're just over reacting over nothing. But even so, maybe we should make a deal."

"And Yoh?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. He's too lazy and too scared to go there alone."

* * *

Yoh sneezed, feeling his ears burn.

"I think someone's talking about me…" he muttered.

"If they are then their probably saying how lazy you are." Ren said.

"That's mean." Yoh pouted. "Where's HoroHoro and Chocolove?"

"The Idiot Ainu's showing that weird, shy, vision girl around and I could care less where the Horrible Comedian is," Ren sneered. Three insults in one sentence. Nice.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, I-I guess."

HoroHoro and Tamao were walking along one of the many halls in the Asakura Mansion. He just finished showing her around outside. He didn't know what to make of her yet. She was really shy that was for sure. And stammered a lot when she talked. But there was something that was bothering him.

"Well, why were you traveling with that Itako?" HoroHoro had taken five steps before he realised that she had stopped walking.

Tamao was looking down, gripping her left arm.

"P-Pirika-San asked me that…" she said. "I-I said she was my friend but…"

"But?" HoroHoro looked confused.

"Anna-San…doesn't get close to anyone," Tamao said in her quiet voice. "Not since…" her voice trailed off for second before she said, "I'm indebted to her. She and the others saved my life in the X-Prisons. And Anna-San protected me after we escaped. She's like…like family to me…"

_

* * *

_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The sound annoyed her to know end. It forced her to keep track as time went by. She has been here five days, but it didn't matter. It was nothing compared to the torture she got at the X-Prisons. She still had scars along her back. She had to admit though, the Asakura's knew what they were doing when they made this Over Soul. Even she was having troubles trying to break it.

She didn't care about the way she was treated for being an Itako. She knew the consequences. It was the way others were treated that angered her. She'd seen innocents die because of fear. Seen people who had nothing to do with Spirits get killed for being falsely accused. She'd been betrayed all her life. She was used to being treated unfairly. And yet…

"_Traitor!" She shrieked at his back. He didn't look at her as they restrained her. "I trusted you! I trusted you and you betrayed us!"_

"_Just business Hime-Sama," His voice was quiet and emotionless. He turned around and had a smile on his face which angered her more. "It wasn't personal."_

"_I hate you!" She hissed._

"_No, you love me. That's why your so angry." _

Yes…that's why she was angry. At herself, for opening her heart, only to get it crushed and thrown into the X-Prisons.

* * *

"I had a weird dream last night," Yoh said.

"About what?" Ren said, even though didn't really care.

They were coming back from training. Yoh looked a bit beat up and though Ren didn't have a scratch on him he was the one who lost, much to his annoyance.

When Yoh hadn't said anything Ren looked at him, shocked to see a serious expression on his face.

"Well…it's weird but…" Yoh started. Then he grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember a thing."

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Yoh fell to the ground, a bump forming on his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Kisama…" Ren muttered, stomping away. And here he thought that for once the idiot was being serious about something.

Yoh sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. Actually, he did remember one thing. It was about Anna. And she was upset.

Yoh frowned. His grandfather told him Itako's had no emotions. So why would he dream about her being upset? Why would he dream about her at all? He thought of the fierce look in them. But there was also something else in the depths of them. But…what was it?

"Yoh-San, you seem troubled."

Yoh turned his head.

"Hey Matamune."

* * *

"Do you think she knows?"

Mikihisa looked up from his paper as his wife sat down beside him. They were in the small dining room that where they ate away from the others.

Keiko had her hands together on the table and looked anxious.

"Maybe. She seems like a smart girl and since she's obviously seen them both, she probably put two and two together." Mikihisa said not unkindly. He knew what she was going through, and the fear of what will happen now.

"Will she tell him?" Keiko knew the answer, but she had to ask.

"I don't know."

* * *

She squinted her eyes as the door opened and cast a light into her eyes. Then she saw who it was and glared at him in annoyance.

"So your alive and really did become an Itako." he said coldly.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Got grounded for a week and suspended from school for a few days. Long story short, I got in a fight with a Senior at school and I actually got a part in that musical. I didn't at first, but as punishment I had to do a role in it so I've been busy.**

**Nina2895: ****thanks for the Review, and I'll try not to worry, sorry for not updating sooner**

**Helen Wang: ****Haha, not really. Just never thought about writing about Hao and Mari before. I can't wait till you get an account on here, I'll be interested in reading your stories. As for the name, both are good and thank you for picking a name after mine, I feel honoured and a little embarrassed since I don't think my stories are really that great. **

**:**** thanks for your review, and as for what Anna said…you'll have to wait. Either wait or never find out, don't know if I'll ever reveal it, XD. Yes, I'm evil.**


	5. Chapter 4

"_Often there is eloquence in a silent look."_

_-_Unknown

* * *

"_I turned my collar to the cold and damp _

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light _

_That split the night And touched the sound of silence"_

-Sound of Silence -Simon and Garfunkel

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 5_**

Yoh stood outside the Cell door, nervously, holding a tray of food Ryu had made. Pirika still refused to bring food down to Anna so Yoh said he would so she wouldn't punished for not following orders.

It was a good idea in theory…until he remembered how upset he gets being alone down there.

His grandfather brought him down there when he was eight or nine as part of his training. He was fine until he met this one Itako that was locked up. She was in the corner, sobbing, crying out that she wasn't an Itako. Then she threw something at them, telling them to release her because she was innocent. It scared Yoh so much that when he ran up the stairs you wouldn't believe that he was a lazy child. It wasn't until he was twelve that he went back down there, and even then he didn't go alone.

But as he thought about it, he wasn't so much as scared as upset. And guilty. She wasn't that old, he remembered that she looked like she was maybe a few years older then him. Maybe eleven or twelve.

Shacking his head as though to clear it, Yoh balanced the tray in one hand so he could open the door.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The Chain Over Soul was broken, and she was sitting in the corner of the room. She didn't look up when he came in. like when he first saw her she was looking down so that her hair covered her eyes.

"H-How did you get free?" He stuttered. She didn't saw anything. Actually, she acted like he wasn't even in the small room.

'_I thought no one could get free from that…she must be strong_' he couldn't help but think in awe. Then he realised that he'd have to tell his father about this.

Not really sure what to do, he cautiously walked over to her. He mistakenly took it as a good sign when she didn't make any move to attack him but as he bent to place the tray in front of her, her head snapped up.

Yoh caught a glimpse of her golden brown eyes before a sharp, stinging pain came to his left cheek.

"Ah!" Yoh fell back hard. "What was that for?"

Anna's right hand was raised. She was looking at the ground, trembling.

"Don't ever…come near me again. Or I'll kill you."

* * *

Tamao fidgeted nervously. She was in the dining hall, not used to so many people and the noise. Well, more accurately she wasn't used to-

"I told you, I don't know where your damn ponytail is!"

Yes you do, HoroHoro said so!"

Ren and Pirika's arguments.

"Why the hell would I have your stupid pony tail?" Ren fumed.

"It's a scrunchy, not an ponytail!" Pirika glared at him. "And How should I know? Maybe you used it on that shark hair of yours."

HoroHoro spit out his drink, roaring with laughter, all over Tamao who sat across from him.

"Ah, sorry Tamao."

"I-It's ok…"

"Kisama, I don't care if you're a girl, I'll-"

"My, My your all noisy today."

They all turned to se a woman with long chocolate coloured hair behind them.

"K-Keiko-San," HoroHoro said, startled. She rarely came here. "What are you doing here? I mean-"

"I was looking for Yoh, do you know where he is?" Keiko interrupted his babbling.

"Oh, he went to take food to that Itako," Pirika waved her hand dismissively.

Keiko's face went pale. "What? By him self?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," Ren shrugged.

"But Yoh can't-"

"Yoh can't what?" they all turned to see Yoh waking over to them. His clothes were dirty and his right cheek looked a bit red and swollen.

"Yoh, what happened to you?" His mother hurried over to him.

"Um, I, uh, tripped? In the woods?" Yoh said nervously making it sound like a question.

"What were you doing going down there by yourself?"

"Uh, well, Pirika's already busy with her other duties that I volunteered to take the food down, it's ok right?" His mother looked really worried that he thought maybe he should have asked first before doing it.

Keiko closed her eyes and sighed. '_He's such a kind boy…_' she thought. Opening her eyes she said with a smile, "Yes, it's ok, just tell me or your father is she says anything to you that you worries you, ok?"

"Sure." Yoh, though a little confused, smiled and let his mother embrace him before she left, saying goodbye to his friends.

"Yoh, come eat so we can go do something," HoroHoro told him. "Pirika said she would hang out with Tamao today."

"Okay, just let me go get cleaned up first."

* * *

"Matamune, what do you know about that princess, Anna?" Yoh turned to his spirit as he put on a clean shirt.

The Nekomata shrugged before turning away. "Not much. Only that she got the title, 'Itako Princess', when she was eight and that the Patch protected her and the other Itako's until someone attacked them two and a half years ago."

"The…Patch…?" suddenly, voices fill Yoh's head.

"_Hoe could you betray us like this?"_

"_Forgive me Hime-Sama…"_

"_I knew the rest of the Patch were planning this…"_

"Ow," Yoh winced, putting his hand to his head.

"What's wrong Yoh-San?" Matamune looked worried.

"N-Nothing, just a headache," Yoh reassured him. "Anyway, who are the Patch? I've never heard of them before."

"That's no surprise really, not many have."

"Why not?"

"When Itako's became forbidden five hundred years ago, the Patch made it their duty to protect them." Matamune got a distant look in his eyes. Ever since then people just slowly forgot about them.

But those who do remember them, remember them as loyal people, who would never betray someone."

* * *

"Yohmei-Sama? Tamao wants to ask you something?"

Yohmei turned to see HoroHoro standing in the door way, scratching the back of his head. Yohmei could just see the top of Tamao's pink head behind his shoulder as she hid.

"Stop hiding, he isn't gonna attack you," HoroHoro whispered to her. She nodded shyly and stepped around him so she Yohmei could see her, even if she starred at the floor.

"I-I was…I need to…" Taking a deep breath she said, "I need to see Anna-San immediately."

...

Tamao followed HoroHoro and Mikihisa down the stairs. She shivered as they got lower, fear starting to build in her. It was cold and dark down there, and she remembered being locked up in the cell. But she had to push it aside in order to make sure that the princess was alright. All morning she had a bad feeling until finally, just after lunch she had a vision. She had scared HoroHoro and Pirika because she almost passed out from shock and worry and exhaustion.

Tamao waited anxiously as they opened the door. Her eyes widened.

Like in her vision, She was laying on the ground, gasping in pain. Blood stained ground beside.

"Hime-Sama!" Tamao ran past the two men in front of her to get to Anna. The ground beside her had drops of red liquid and the front of her Yukata was also stained red. Dry blood was around her mouth looking very dark against her pale skin.

Anna's eyes flickered open. Her gaze was unfocused, her eyes having a hazed look in them.

"Tamao…" She whispered before taking a sharp intake of breath as pain stabbed through her.

"How'd she get free?" Tamao felt an unusual spike of anger go through her. Anna was hurt and all they cared about was a broken Over Soul?

"Get her help, she'll die if you don't!" She yelled at them.

_

* * *

_

_He was dieing. He knew it. He felt as though he'd been stabbed in the side. His right arm felt like someone had cut it off, or tried to. He gasped for breath but couldn't catch it. It was over. He was-_

"WAKE UP!"

A sharp pain in the side of his head made Yoh's eyes snap opened. He sat up a bit too quickly, getting a bad case of head rush. He fell back against his pillows, enjoying their softness. Wait, pillows?

Yoh looked around. The walls were white, and their were curtains beside the other beds. Only one pair was closed at the end of the room. He was in the infirmary.

"Sheesh, did you have to wake him like that Ren?"

"He wouldn't stop whimpering, it got annoying."

"Some friend."

"Hmp."

Yoh turned his head to see Ren, Chocolove, and HoroHoro around his bed.

"Um guys?"

They jumped, and looked at him.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" HoroHoro said in shock. Yoh shook his head.

"We were coming to get you when Matamune appeared and said you just collapsed in your room." HoroHoro looked unusually serious. "You seemed like you were in a lot of pain dude."

Yoh blinked. He collapsed? Why? He was feeling alright. Well, he thought he was until he remembered the feeling of dieing.

"I…was," Yoh said. He sounded confused. "But I don't know why?"

"Did you hurt your self in training or something?" Chocolove asked.

"I don't know," Yoh shrugged. Then he remember something. "Why were you guys looking for me?"

"Oh, well, you know that Itako Princess?"

"You mean Anna?"

"No, the other one," Ren rolled his eyes. "Apparently the Seer girl had a vision about her so your father and Horo went to check on her and found her covered in blood."

"What?" Yoh sat up, ignoring the head rush that came with it. "How? Is she alright?" '_Why do I feel so worried?_' Yoh thought.

Ren shrugged. "Who knows. Faust is looking at her right now," He jerked towards the closed screen.

As if he was summoned, the German doctor came from behind the curtain, looking tired.

"What's wrong?" Chocolove asked him.

"It's hard to treat a patient when she refuses to speak." Faust sighed.

Yoh frowned. "I noticed that yesterday. When I brought food down to her she didn't speak."

Faust nodded. "Though it made it hard to find out what is wrong, I have an idea." he paused.

"So what is it?" Ren asked impatiently when Faust didn't say anything.

Faust suddenly got a dark look on his face. "It must have been from the X-Prisons. She has scars all over her body, and even a large amount of poison still in her bloodstream. There is so much of it I'm surprised she's still alive."

"So that's why she was covered in blood?" HoroHoro asked. He nodded.

"According to Tamao, it only happens when she's weakened. I've asked permission from Yohmei-Sama to keep her here, with Eliza and I watching over her."

"Do you think that's safe?" Chocolove looked sceptical.

"She won't attack them." The words left Yoh's lips before he realised it. It just automatically came out.

"How do you know?" Ren lifted an eye brow at him.

Yoh shrugged. "I don't know…just this feeling I have."

* * *

'_Did they really torture her the X-Prisons?_' Yoh thought. It was the middle of the night. Faust told him to at least spend the night there, in case he collapsed again. Yoh agreed, half because he still felt a bit off and half because he just wanted to for some reason.

He was standing by the only window in the room, that was beside Anna's bed unfortunately. He was glad that she asleep and facing away from him.

He knew that they were bad, his mother got upset whenever someone mentioned them. He'd even heard her arguing with his grandfather about it one time when he was little.

He didn't know how bad they were…until now. Faust said there was poison still in her, even after being away from the X-Prisons for so long.

'_How could some do something like that?_'

"For someone who looks so stupid, thinks too much."

Yoh turned around, startled. Though she appeared to be asleep he knew it was her that spoke.

Did she just-?

"Did you…can you read my mind?" He asked in shock.

She shifted a bit so she could glance at him. Again, Yoh was shocked at how they looked, even without any emotion in them. She gave him a strange look that he didn't understand before sighing, closing her eyes again, turning away.

"I was wrong…you don't look alike." he heard her murmur. Yoh gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

No answer. Big surprise.

* * *

**I've been so busy it's not even funny. School work, appointments, club meetings, musical, stress! Finally I got enough free time to update this.**

**The song at the beginning, Sound of Silence, I just want to say though I like the lyrics, I don't care much for the guys that sing it. Just sayin.**

**nina2895: thanks, I'm glad I can keep them in character, it's hard sometimes.**

**zaza98able: don't worry about not reviewing, as long as you like my story I'm happy. As for your guess I hope that last part helped.**

**XGothicAngel3X: Sweet, you got you account, that didn't take long. Thanks for your review and the guy I got in a fight with was some jerk who kept bugging me. **

**midorinohime: Haha, Ren is just awesome like that. Knowing stuff before someone else XD. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come though, hope the wait was worth it.**

**

* * *

**

R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

"_Good instincts usually tell you what to do long before your head has figured it out."_

-Michael Burke

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"How long do you think she should stay in the infirmary?"

Faust looked over his shoulder at his wife, Eliza. He was looking over some X-Rays they took of Anna. You could see healed fractures in right shoulder and both her legs.

"I'm not sure," He confessed. "The amount of poison in her system has me worried, but according to Tamao-Chan it doesn't effect her unless she weakens." Faust frowned. "But Yohmei-Sama doesn't want her strength to return…"

"You'll know what to do," Eliza smiled and gently touched his arm. "I know that as a doctor you'll be able to heal her."

Faust smiled. His wife always could bring his confidence back up.

"This is cute and all, but I need to ask you something Faust," the German doctor turned to see an unexpected visitor at the door.

"Ah, what a surprise." and it was. Though he didn't show it, this guy hated the infirmary. Especially the needles. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you something about Anna."

* * *

"You can't be serious Yohmei!"

"It can't be helped, he and Ren are the only ones left qualified to be an Escort and she'll need both."

"But Chocolove could-"

"-If he wanted to be an Escort. But he doesn't."

Mikihisa sighed, frustrated. "But what if she tells Yoh?" he asked.

Yohmei had an answer. "We'll make a deal with her."

* * *

She laid down on her side, her head resting on her arm, her mind full of thoughts. You know how it gets over whelming when your thoughts won't just turn off? Imagine having everyone else's in your head, and it's all you hear. Never having a moment of silence. At least it wasn't as better as before.

Anna thought back to what happened when that blonde nurse, Eliza she thought her name was, saw all her scars on her body. She gasped muttering poor thing, her thoughts out raged that someone would do this to a child.

Child. That was the last thing to describe Kyoyama Anna, Itako Princess of Osorezan, as.

'_I wonder if she's awake_' Anna quickly closed her eyes and evened out her breathing, forging sleep. She didn't want him to be near her. There may be some differences between them but…it still angered her to see him.

She could smell some food and heard a small clank as he set the tray down on the nightstand.

'_Should I wake her or…_' Anna saw an image of her slapping him appear in his mind. '_No, she'll just get angry_' she heard him sigh and listened as his foot steps retreated.

When she heard the door close Anna sat up.

'_Asakura Yoh…_' for some reason, she felt something inside her tighten.

* * *

"So Tamao, when did you start to get visions?" HoroHoro asked her. They were by the pond in the shade of the trees.

Tamao thought for second. "I…I think…it was just after my parents died, when I was five." she said.

HoroHoro frowned. "Your parents died? How?"

"There was an accident," Tamao wrapped her arms around her legs. She had a distant look in her eyes. "I don't remember much but…it was during a festival when I was five. There was an explosion and my parents died shielding me from it. A volunteer at the hospital I was staying at took care of me until the X-Laws raided out home and took me a year and a half ago."

HoroHoro frowned. "Why would-"

"ONII-CHAN! TAMAO!" Pirika's loud voice came through the air.

"W-What is it Pirika-San?" Tamao asked.

"I told you, it's just Pirika. No San!" The Ainu huffed. "Anyway, Yohmei-Sama and Mikihisa-Sama want to see you."

"Why?" HoroHoro asked.

"Uh…well…"

* * *

"_No_!"

Tamao winced at the fierceness in her voice. She stood in front of Anna with her hands on her shoulders, trying calm her down but…no one can really calm down the princess when she was angry.

"You have to understand that-" Mikihisa tried to reason but for what it was worth he might as well have not spoken.

"No," Anna repeated. Her golden eyes were narrowed as she glared at him and Yohmei. Keiko stood in the door way, a look of concern on her face.

Yohmei sighed, looking frustrated. '_Stubborn girl…_' he thought. "You need an Escort and-"

"No. Your brave making him my Escort when you know I could tell him what you did ten years ago, but I will not have him anywhere near me." she said coldly. Keiko's face went pale and so did Mikihisa's, though you couldn't tell because of his mask.

Yohmei glared at her. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

"Hey Yoh, are you listening?"

"huh?" Yoh blinked, seeing Chocolove's annoyed look.

"Sheesh, pay attention Yoh," he shook his head. "We have to go to the front gate. A group of Knights are returning and we have to meet them."

"But I though that was Ren and HoroHoro's job," Yoh frowned.

"Yeah, but HoroHoro is that girls Escort and Ren's disappeared somewhere." Chocolove shrugged. Yoh nodded and they headed to the front gate.

Yoh had noticed that it was quieter the usual around here, now he knew it was because most of the Knights were gone. They were in charged of searching out Itako's and capture them before the X-Laws did. If they proved to not be dangerous, their Rosary beads were taken away and they were sent to a village to live in peace, guarded by the Knights. If they were dangerous however, depending on how strong they are, they were either sent to the X-Prisons or executed here.

No, Yoh didn't like it. But it had to be done. At least that's what he was told.

He thought about Anna. She didn't seem dangerous but according to his father and grandfather she was. He remembered what she said last night, about him thinking to much. Could she really read his mind? He thought it was a myth but…maybe it isn't. then there was what she said about him not looking someone. He wondered who she was talking about.

He wanted to ask her this morning when he brought her breakfast but she was asleep. Or pretending too. He had a feeling she was faking.

When they got there they just sat on the ground. There wasn't much to this job, just wait to make sure the Knights were alright, ask if anything happened, and made sure no intruders got in.

"Where did the Knights go? Do you know?"

Chocolove shrugged. "I think to a village not far from here. There was a report that a group of Itako's were hiding there."

"Oh."

They didn't have a long wait. Only ten minutes had passed when a group of men came, dressed in black pants and silver shits, with black jackets.

Yoh and Chocolove stood, brushing off the dirt on their pants.

"Asakura-San," They bowed when they saw him.

"How'd it go?" Yoh asked the one with a tall man with brown hair.

"We found no traces of Itako's Asakura-San," he bowed again. "It seems we were too late. A witness said she saw an X-Law vehicle leave just before we got there."

"I see, " Yoh frowned. It was strange that they were so near. Even though they had some of a relationship with the Asakura Family, it wasn't exactly stable at the best of times. "You guys can go rest, I'll go tell Jii-Chan."

"Yes Sir!"

Chocolove watched them go, laughing. "Asakura-San, Asakura-San! If they bowed any lower they would be ostriches." he said, making Yoh chuckle.

"If you keep making bad jokes Ren and HoroHoro are going to burry you alive," He said.

"At least Pirika finds me funny!"

"Yeah but, according to HoroHoro she laughs at anything." Yoh grinned then winced. Chocolove, who didn't notice, pouted and walked faster. Yoh hurried to catch up to him but he couldn't get rid of a strange feeling at the back of his head.

* * *

Yoh's eyes widened at the sight before him. Anna was kneeling on the floor, her hand covering her mouth. She was coughing and he could see a red liquid dripping from her hands. Tamao and his mother were kneeling beside her, both murmuring words he couldn't hear.

"What happened?" He turned to his father. But before Mikihisa could answer Faust rushed in, Ren and Eliza behind him. Keiko and Tamao got out of the way so he could check her pulse.

"She over-exerted herself," Faust said. He asked Anna something quietly and she shook her head and murmured something. Yoh saw Faust eyes widen in surprise.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Ren looked at Yohmei, eye brow raised.

"Doesn't matter," Yohmei dismissed. "Yoh, help Dr. Faust. Ren, we need to talk to you about something. Tamao, you my leave also."

Yoh felt uneasy as he watched them and his parents leave. Last time he went near Anna she threatened to kill him.

"Hime-Sama, can you stand on your own?" Faust asked her. She didn't say anything, just stood and went over to her bed.

"Yoh-Kun, could you do me a favour?" Faust asked.

"Sure."

"Well, Eliza and I need to get a certain kind of medicine so we need you to watch over the princess while were gone."

"W-What?" Yoh's eyes widened. He still hadn't forgotten how much that last slap hurt.

"We won't be long," Faust promised.

"Alright…I guess," Yoh scratched the back of his head.

Anna didn't say anything about their exchange. She leaned against the pillows on her bed, looking out the window, lost in thought. She thought about what Yohmei had said to her. A deal.

She'd stay at the Asakura's with two Escorts until they know if she was dangerous or not. She could almost laugh. The only reason why they hadn't sent her back to the X-Prisons was because they were afraid of her strength. That and the fear she'd reveal what they've done in the last five hundred years.

"Here," Yoh's voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to see him holding a cloth. "You still have some blood on you," he told her.

Anna took it without a word.

Her silence made him wonder why she barely spoke. The first and only time he actually heard her voice was when she threatened him. Come to think of it…

"Hey, can you really read minds?" he asked her. He sat down in a chair beside her bed. "I thought that was myth, that Itako's could read thoughts."

She didn't say anything. Not that he expected her to. A minute went by when she finally spoke though.

"It is a myth," she said quietly. "I'm the only one who can hear others thoughts."

"Really?" Yoh said, shocked. "Why?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at his curiosity. Instead of answering she laid down and pulled the covers over her.

"Go away, your annoying," she said.

"Nope," Yoh grinned. "Faust asked me to watch over the princess so I am."

Anna sighed, closed her eyes. Hopefully she'll fall asleep, making it easier to ignore him. But she couldn't. she was too aware of hi presence and his thoughts. He wondered why she barely spoke. He wondered why she was tortured. He wondered why… her eyes flew open.

She sat up quickly, glaring at him. Yoh, who wasn't expecting this, was caught off guard and fell off the chair.

"Why do you know that?" she hissed. He couldn't know of that night.

"So it's true?" Yoh asked. He remembered his dream from a few nights ago. We're Anna had said the Patch betrayed her, even though Matamune had told him they are loyal people.

Anna looked away. Why does he know this?

"Get out," she said in her quiet voice. "Now. Before I kill you."

Yoh just nodded and got up. He had a feeling this would happen. But even so, as he left he felt something in him tighten.

* * *

**Unfortunately I couldn't find a song that fits this chapter oh well, I am happy. My aunties wedding is this weekend and I'm the DJ! If you don't like to dance this is a good way out of it. Also, I finally finished 'A Flower or A Witch?' my Hana-Gumi I started in July! I seriously didn't think it would take so long…anyway sorry for taking so long to update, and I'm going to update 'Snow Stained Red' and 'Who Knew' soon! **

**Nina2895: ****Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it so much. **

**blacklightningwolf: ****Glad you love it! It's gonna get better later on, trust me.**

**Helen Wang: ****no problem, hey, when are gonna update you stories? I wanna see what happens!**

**midori nO himE: ****glad it was worth it, sorry I can't update faster though I'm just so busy with school! Hope the small YohXAnna scene made up for it.**


	7. Chapter 6

"_Sometimes you have to things you don't like for others, not yourself. That's what it means to be selfless."_

-Anonymous

* * *

"_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain"_

_-_Stand In the Rain-Superchick

* * *

_**Chaptwe 6**_

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked, confused. Her brown eyes drifted around her but she could barely see from the strange fog. It was cold but it didn't bother her. Much._

"_Oh? I thought you would have known by now from your gift?" She scowled at the back of the tall woman in front of her, watching as her long white hair swayed in the breeze. "We are going to your new home."_

Anna's eyes flickered open. She had forgotten that. Or tried to at least. Then she sensed someone else in the room. She sat up and saw him. Tao Ren.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Glad to see your tempers improved," Ren said, just a cold. "I'm supposed get and answer from you about the Escort thing."

Anna looked away. "I won't have him near me. I want nothing to do with him."

"Fine," Ren headed for the door and paused, his hand on the handle. "But you should know what might happen if you don't stay here."

* * *

_She sat in the corner of the Cell. It was dark, the only light coming in through the crake in the door. She was cold, hungry, but mostly afraid. Three others were in the Cell with her. Anna, Nadeshiko, and Yin. Nadeshiko and Yin tried to comfort her, to make her less scared, but Anna didn't say a word. Not in the two weeks Tamao had been there. She just sat and starred at the wall, a blank look on her face, her eyes distant._

"_Don't worry Tamao, we'll get out of here." Nadeshiko told her. Of course, at that time she thought her name was Anna, and Anna Nadeshiko. It wasn't until they had escaped she found out who was who._

"_B-But how," Tamao whispered._

"_We will," Yin assured her. "All of us. I promise," she glanced over her shoulder at Anna. "We need to protect the Princess so we have to get out of here."_

_Then they heard it. Foot steps. They waited in silence until they stopped in front of the Cell door. Tamao heard keys jingle together. Then the door opened._

_A man with a bald head, wearing a white uniform came in. right behind was a boy who was probably older then Tamao by two or three years. He had green hair and also wore a white Uniform. They were Members of the X-Laws._

"_Alright, you three," The bald man point to everyone but Tamao. "Against the wall."_

"_Why, what are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked, her eyes narrowed._

"_We have orders to take her, that's all you need to know," The green haired boy said. Tamao's blood went cold in her veins._

"_Take her where?" Yin stood._

"_That's none of your-" before the bald man could finish a loud sound came of skin hitting skin. Anna slapped him. Her movement was so quiet, her presence hardly there, that they didn't notice her._

"_Porf!"_

_Anna glared at him, her golden eyes flashing dangerously._

"_You think you can kill her because she has visions and that makes her different?" It was the first time Tamao heard her spoke. Her voice was quiet yet fierce. Dignified yet terrifying. "Tell Marco and that arrogant Maiden that if they want to kill someone, to come with a real reason that doesn't involve them being afraid of something they don't understand."_

_The boy with green hair starred at her, shocked, as did everyone else._

_Prof, glared at her. He looked like he wanted to hit her back but instead turned around and left._

"_Lyserg, come," Was all he said. The door shut with a slam._

"Tamao? Hey, Tamao?" Tamao blinked as HoroHoro waved her hand in front her face.

"Is something wrong?" Yoh, who was sitting across from her, asked looking concerned. "You sort of spaced out there."

"U-Um, N-No Y-Yoh-Sama," She stammered. "I-I was just…"

"Just what?" Asked HoroHoro, who was sitting beside her. They were walking outside, heading back to the Asakura Mansion.

Tamao looked down. "I was…thinking about the…the X-Prisons…" she said quietly. Yoh and HoroHoro exchanged looks.

"How long where you there for?" HoroHoro asked her.

"I was for three months…if it weren't for Hime-Sama I…I would have been killed after two weeks…"

"How long was she there?"

"Six months. Her and Nadeshiko-San and Yin-San."

"Nadeshiko?" Yoh looked confused. "Isn't that what Anna said her name was when you came here?"

"Yes," Tamao nodded. "They-They were her guards. Anna-san, and Nadeshiko-San, switched places to protect her. But…" Tamao's eyes filled with sadness. "When we escaped…they sacrificed themselves so we could get away…"

"Why would they do that?" HoroHoro frowned. "Why sacrifice yourself for an Itako? I mean, what princess let her guards do that?"

"Nadeshiko-San and Yin-San respected Anna-san! It was their choice to save us, that's why Anna-San didn't stop them!" Tamao's sudden outburst surprised both boys. Never had they thought that the shy, quiet, pink haired girl could sound so…angry.

Tamao's face flushed, embarrassed that she said that. But it was true. She had asked Anna why she didn't stop them. She never gave her a straight answer but from what Yin told her, Anna never questioned someone if they decided something on their own.

* * *

Yohmei was in his office when he heard they noise.

"Hey, what do you think your-" next a loud thump was heard and a few more.

The door opened to reveal Anna standing there. She was wearing a black dress Keiko picked up for her because her old on was ruined. Behind was Ren, who looked annoyed. Yohmei looked pass them and saw three unconscious laying on the ground out cold.

'_Did she do that?_' he thought before looking at the Itako. "Yes?"

"I will agree to the Escorts," She paused. "But on certain conditions." Ren rolled his eyes.

Yohmei frowned. "What conditions?"

"If I ever decide to leave, nothing happens to Tamao. You don't send her to X-Prisons, or those villages. Second, I want my Rosary back."

"I can't agree to the last one." Yohmei said sternly.

"You will or I tell him the truth," Without waiting for a reply, Anna turned around and left. Ren followed. He glanced down at the unconscious Knights, a smirk on his face.

"You haven't changed a bit." he mused.

* * *

**I know what your probably thinking. "We waited that long for this freakin short chapter? WTF!" or something like that. And I have a good answer with good news. This chapter was supposed to be short, and the good news is I quit the musical(It was a waste of time, hated it) and the reason why it took so long is because I was deciding how long to make this story, what goes in each chapter, would there be a sequel or not, if so how would it go, and now because of that I have the next SEVEN chapters outlined and I won't take so long to update. See? So it was kinda worth it…right?**

**

* * *

**

**R&R plz!**


	8. Chapter 7

"_A smile confuses an approaching frown_." -Author Unknown

* * *

"_Because of you_

_I never stray, too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play of the safe side so I don't get hurt_"

-Because of You-Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_Yoh shivered, feeling colder then he ever had before. He couldn't see in front of him, for it was as if he was standing in the middle of a blizzard._

_He saw a light up ahead, that seemed warm and inviting. He walked towards it._

_He only took five steps before the ground under him disappeared and he was submerged in water colder then ice. He gasped as he fell, only to engulf the freezing liquid. _

_Black started to cloud the edge of his vision, his mind foggy._

_He saw something in front of him just before the darkness swallowed him-_

Yoh sat up quickly, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. For a second, he really thought he was drowning for a second.

There was a knock at his door.

"Yoh, Yohmei-Sama needs to see you," Ryu's voice came through the door.

"O-Okay," Yoh called, trying to keep his voice even. He succeeded because he heard him walk away. Taking a deep breath, Yoh calmed himself before changing into a white shirt and green pants.

'_What a weird dream_' he thought, putting his orange headphones on. Sure, he'd been having weird dreams for awhile now but that one was the most realistic.

"I wonder what it mean," he mused, stretching. '_Oh well, no sense thinking about it_' he thought before leaving his room.

He stopped as he passed the door the lead to the infirmary. Thinking that, since he was there, he my as well check on Anna. Of course, since their last conversation went so well it was probably a bad idea but he thought it couldn't hurt. Much.

"Anna, are you awake?" he asked, not really expecting an answer knowing her.

He opened the door wider and saw she wasn't there. The bed was empty and made.

"huh? Where is she?"

* * *

Anna's eyes narrowed slightly as she starred straight ahead. Pulling her right arm back, she opened her hand and watched as the arrow hit the center of the target, fifteen yards away.

Behind her she heard Ren sigh and his thoughts.

'_Why did I agree to this? For all I know she'll turn an arrow on me_' he sounded annoyed.

"Huh, there's an idea," she murmured. The reason she came here to practice Archery was because after spending so many days in a Cell, then the infirmary, she felt stiff. And since she couldn't go anywhere without an Escort Ren had to come.

She continued to shoot, ignoring Ren's thoughts as best as she could.

"What happened that night?" he asked suddenly. Her hand paused just before shooting.

She didn't say anything. Snow blowing around her, blinding her, a cold she could not forget. Imaged of that night fill her head…

"_Where are we going…"_

"_To your new home…"_

Ren frowned when she didn't say anything but didn't press it.

Suddenly, Anna turned around and shot an arrow in the trees.

A shout of distress was heard before a boy with brown hair immerged.

"I thought I was going to be skewered there," Yoh cried.

"It's your fault for sneaking up on me," Anna said coldly. Yoh grinned.

"But you knew it was me, right?" he said. She glared at him.

"Hey Ren, are you two even allowed here?" Yoh asked. An image of Anna shooting him came to mind.

"Who knows, shouldn't you be meeting your grandfather?"

"Already did." when he saw Anna wasn't in the infirmary he decided to see Yohmei before going to look for her. He just wanted to tell him that he was to be Anna's Escort along with Ren, and to tell Anna she will have to wait to get her Rosary back.

He saw Anna frown. She must have read his mind.

"Good, then you can take over," Ren walked past him.

Yoh bid him farewell before sitting on the ground a meter from Anna.

He watched as she ignored him and practiced her Archery. He had to admit, she was pretty good. She almost always hit the center of the target and when she didn't, it was fairly close.

He thought about the last time he talked to her, when he asked her about the Patch and her reaction. That was the second time she threatened to kill him.

Did she really hate him that much?

Anna closed her eyes before setting down the bow in her hand. She turned around and started to walk away. Yoh got up quickly to follow.

'_No…_' she thought. '_It's not you that I hate…_'

* * *

Tamao was in the sitting room, watching T.V with Pirika and HoroHoro.

She wanted to see Anna but was afraid of what mood she would be if she did so she decided to wait.

They were watching some drama show about a girl who was new at school, but was afraid to talk to others because she'd been bullied a lot at her old one.

"Oh, Onii-Chan, did you hear? Ren and Yoh are supposed to be that Itako's Escorts now," Pirika said in a grim voice. Though Tamao enjoyed her friendship, she didn't really like how she seemed to hate the princess so much.

"Really?" HoroHoro said, shocked. "Huh, their gonna go crazy. From what Faust said she really hate people."

"It's not her fault," Tamao said quietly. The two Ainu siblings starred at her, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, 'Not her fault'?" Pirika asked in a sceptical tone.

"I…" Tamao's face went a strange shade of pink, like it wanted to pale and blush at the same time. She didn't want them to think Anna was an awful person, but at the same time she was told not to really say anything without her permission. "I-I mean…she, she doesn't get close to others…because she'd been betrayed by people close to her twice already and…" her voice trailed off.

"betrayed?" HoroHoro thought about it. Who would betray a so called princess? And if they did why would she care? Itako = no emotions.

* * *

Yoh scratched the back of his head awkwardly. If she looked angry before it was nothing compared to now.

"What?" She hissed.

"I-It wasn't my idea," He held up his hands in front of him. Why was his grandfather being so cruel? One of the knights just came to talk to him. Turns out because of Pirika's hatred for Itako's, Anna's room had to be re-located. Not bad right? Until the Knight went on to say it would be near his, Asakura Yoh's, room. He had a feeling if she wanted to, she'd burn him on the spot until he was a pile of ashes.

"This better be some kind of sick joke," She said.

"heh, heh, um…" Yoh didn't know what to say. Not a clue.

Anna brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. '_the Great Spirits must love to annoy me…_' she thought.

She sighed again.

"Fine," she said. Yoh gave her a confused look. "I'm going to lay down until dinner. I have a headache. Don't you dare try to wake me up before then."

Yoh watched, dumbfounded at how easily she stopped arguing, as she made her way to the room beside his.

Anna opened the door to her room, taking everything in. A queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser, and a balcony. She walked over to the closet and saw someone picked some clothes for her. Maybe that Keiko woman she met earlier.

A few dresses, some black, one white, one dark blue, a Yukata and a white Kimono that had windmills at the bottom. The design made her think of Osorezan. There were many windmills around the mountain. She felt a knot in side her get tighter, as it always did when she thought of that place.

With a sigh, she walked over to her bed and laid down, not bothering to change or get under the covers.

Just before she lost her self to sleep an image of Yoh's smile came to mind.

* * *

**Ment to post this on Friday but got so much homework for the weekend…not sure when I can update this, sorry, I know I said I'd do better but as much as I want to work on 'Choices' more, I need to bring my Math grade up so…please be patient and please review! They help me write!**


	9. Chapter 8

"_In our hearts and in our laws, we must treat all our people with fairness and dignity, regardless of their race, religion, gender or sexual orientation. . . ."_-Bill Clinton

_

* * *

_

_"You showed me nothing but hate, _

_you ran me into the ground _

_but what comes around goes around, and you don't hurt me _

_(that's right, and I don't need you, don't wanna see you, bitch you get no love)Bitch you get no love."_

-No Love-Eminem Ft Lil Wayne

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Anna was on her balcony, leaning against the railing. She'd been up for awhile now but didn't want to go get something to eat. She sighed, remembering what happened last night…

_She was walking behind Yoh, towards the dining hall. She didn't feel like eating but the Asakura was annoyingly insistent, she agreed to get him to shut up._

_When they got there, however, she automatically stopped in the entrance. The room was full of people, most of them Knights, and more then half sent her dirty looks._

_'Letting her eat with us? Sure, other Itako's have before but she's worse then the others'_

_'I don't like this, even if she doesn't have her Rosary she could do spells'_

_'I'm going to talk to Yohmei. I don't care if she's a Princess she should stay in her room or a Cell'_

_'What are they thinking? She's gonna end up attacking us'_

_Anna glared at them and they looked away. More thoughts entered her head. She clenched her hands into fits to control herself. This is why she hated being in crowded areas. She couldn't control the thoughts entering her mind so she always knew how they felt._

_She turned around to leave but Yoh caught her wrist, stopping her._

_She froze._

_"Let go, I'm not hungry. I'm going back to my room." she said quietly._

_"Faust said you should eat to keep your strength up," Yoh said._

_She glared at him and wrenched her wrist free from his grasp. "I'll be fine when I get away from these people," She snapped._

Anna sighed again. After that she left without eating but it didn't bother her. It made her sick to hear thoughts like those. It made her want to runaway.

She placed her hand on her chest, where her Rosary should be. She hated not having it. It made her feel defenceless, vulnerable.

_"Here,"_

_She turned around, catching the object in her hands. A blue bracelet._

_She lifted an eyebrow at him._

_"In case something happens and you don't have that Rosary, those beads will still help you with spells. You can't summon spirits but it's better then nothing."_

_She looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Because, no ones allowed to kill you but me."_

_"In other words you want me to be safe."_

_"If you want to look it that then…yes, I want you to stay safe."_

Anna looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. She bushed her fingers over it.

"You always were an enigmatic person," she whispered.

* * *

"Yohmei-San, maybe you should tell him the truth."

"Quiet Matamune."

The Nekomata frowned. "I meant about Yohken."

Yohmei nodded slightly. "True. But we'll let Mikihisa tell Yoh about his ancestor."

Matamune gave him a sharp look. "And…who should tell him about his brother?"

"No one." Yohmei said coldly.

* * *

Yoh sneezed, almost dropping the tray in his hands.

'_I think I'm coming down with a cold or something_' he thought before knocking on the door.

"Anna, I can I come in? I brought you some food," he called. When there was no reply he balanced the tray in his right hand opening the door. She was on the balcony so he decided to place the try of food on the some table in her room before walking over.

"Your foods on the table," he said. "You should eat before we take a tour of the place since you didn't eat last ni…" his voice trailed off at the glare she sent him.

"Don't order me around, or I will throw you off this balcony." that didn't sound so bad…if they weren't so high up. It may have only been the second floor but it was a very high second floor.

"U-Um, sorry, didn't mean too…" '_scary…very scary…note to self, ask, don't tell with the princess_' he thought.

"Well, uh…" Yoh tried to pick his words carefully. "Do you want to…uh, eat then take a tour of the grounds?"

"No," Anna said simply, looking away.

'_Cold_' "Come on, it's better then staying here bored to death right?"

Anna didn't say anything. She seemed to be thinking about it so Yoh didn't dare to interrupt.

Finally she said quietly, "I guess for awhile…"

Yoh grinned. "Great."

Anna gave him a weird look before looking away.

* * *

"_REALLY REN? THAT'S GREAT_!"

Ren held the phone away from his ear, trying to save what hearing he had left.

Sighing, he said, "Calm down Nee-San, it's not what you think-"

"_Oh, who cares_," Tao Jun said on the other line. "_I'll tell Mother and Father, and Bailong and I will be down to see you and_-"

"No," Ren said firmly.

"_Fine, I won't tell but I am coming to visit_."

"Why would you-"

"_Oh I can't wait to see her. Tell Pirika hi for me and Yohmei-Sama that we're coming down in a few weeks_."

"But Nee-San-"

"_Bye Lian_."

Ren starred at the phone. He was a dead man walking now when she finds out…

* * *

It was quiet as they walked around the lake. At first it was awkward for Yoh, since he wasn't used to there being silence for so long but after a half hour of it he got used to it. He already knew that Ann didn't like to talk a lot and he had a feeling it had something to do with her reading minds. Why ask questions when you can hear their thoughts?

Hear their thoughts…

Yoh suddenly remembered last night, when they went to the dining hall and Anna left right away.

_"I'll be fine when I get away from these people."_ He remembered the look on her face, and how much she wanted to leave. Could it be that reading minds bothers her somehow?

Anna glanced sideways at him, feeling a little impressed despite herself.

'_He's smarter then he pretends to be_' she realised. He only found out she could she his mind a few days ago and already he's determined this much.

"Ne, An-Um, Hime-Sama?" was it his imagination or did she look annoyed when he called her that? "Why did you become an Itako?"

Anna stopped in her tracks as though she were about to hit a wall. Yoh stumbled a bit since he was about to bump into her. He looked at her but couldn't see her expression for her hair was in the way, casting a shadow over her face. He noticed her hands clenched together.

"Anna?"

She didn't say anything. After what seemed like forever she started walking back towards the Asakura Mansion. Yoh hurried to catch up.

"When can I have my Rosary back?" She said. Her voice was cold and distant.

"uh…" Yoh shook his head, trying to clear it. Her mood swings were gonna give him whiplash. Seeing her glare he said, "I-It's up to Jii-Chan."

Anna glared at him before looking up at the sky.

"Strange how I can't have a necklace to summon spirits, and yet you can have a Medium to control them."

"Huh?" Yoh gave her confused look, stopping to watch her walk away.

* * *

_He was four years old, running through the forest looking for a place to hide. He saw a hole underneath a tree big enough for him to squeeze into. Getting on his hands and knees he crawled into the space and hid._

_But it was in vain. He was found two minutes later._

_He looked up only to be starring in a mirror._

_"Nice try but your it Yoh!" his reflection told him._

* * *

**Got my report card back...As my friend would say, 'I passed and that's all that matters'. Seriously, she always says that when it comes to her grades, drives her parents crazy. Anyway I tried no to take too long updating hope you liked it. It would have been up soon but the site was giving me trouble. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday so R&R and it might come qiucker!**

**Midorinohime: Thanks for your review, and seems you didn't have to be patient for long, I'm getting there with updating this quicker. As for the dream it will be reveal in time…and I'm trying in math!**

** E: Yeah, basically their doing everything the can so Anna doesn't reveal what she know about them. And I hate to say it but it'll be a while before there's major mushy Yoh X Anna stuff but there will be small moments to make up for it.**


	10. Chapter 9

"_There is no truth sure enough to justify persecution."_

-John Milton

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

When Anna woke up the next day the rising sun was just a thin line in the horizon. Her sleeping patterns weren't normal yet. She sat up, throwing the covers back.

She changed out of her Yukata into a clean one. She slipped on her sandals and carefully opened the door to her room, making sure it didn't make a sound.

Even with her sandals everything was covered in silence as people slept. She paused, looking at Yoh's door before leaving.

She caught a glimpse of their dreams but mostly drowned them out. It was easy when there was few people around her, or if they were asleep.

When she got outside she took a deep breath of the fresh, clean morning air. She missed this. Being able to walk without someone trailing her, worrying about being attacked any second. Sure, there was still the odd Knight that might show up and try to take her back to the Mansion but she'll just knock them out like she did when she went to see Yohmei if she has too.

Besides, it's not like she's running away.

No. she couldn't do that. Tamao still needed her and she didn't trust the Asakura's to keep their promise.

No, she just need to do something.

When she finally got to her destination the sun was a quarters way up in the sky.

Sighing, she slipped off her sandals before stepping into the cold water, treading towards the small water fall.

* * *

Pirika sighed, slowly stirring the giant pot of Oatmeal that was today's breakfast. She was to help Ryu on kitchen duty as punishment for ignoring Anna when to was in the Confidential Cell.

"I hate this," she muttered.

"Hate to say I told you so but- Oh wait, no I don't." jumping five feet in the air, Pirika turned around to see Ren standing there, a bottle of milk in hand, and smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just came to get a drink, and if it was true that you finally got in trouble," Ren shrugged. "Hair net suits you."

Pirika's face went red. Her long blue hair was put in a bun at the back of her neck, topped off with a hair net and a white apron over her clothes.

"Get lost!" She threw the nearest object her hand could grab at him. The spoon she used to stir the Oatmeal.

Ren easily ducked out of the way, smirking as it hit the wall. "Anyway Jun says 'hi'. And I'm not cleaning that up by the way." he added before leaving.

"UURRGH! HE'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!"

* * *

Matamune sat on a high branch of a tree near the water, staying hidden in it's shadows the leaves provided. He watched as Anna stood under the waterfall, letting the water crash against her shoulders as she held her hands together as though she were praying.

He followed her when he saw her leave the Mansion without an Escort. He had a feeling that if she was caught, there would be trouble so he decided to keep an eye on her. Surprisingly though, she didn't seem to sense his presence yet.

As he watched her, he wondered what was going through Yohmei and Mikihisa's minds when the let her near Yoh. Even he couldn't figure it out, and after their talk yesterday, he had a bad feeling something will happen because of the choices the Elder was making. Why was he doing this?

The Nekomata's ears perked when he thought he heard something. It couldn't have been the girl's voice, for even if she spoke he wouldn't be able to hear her this far away for the crashing water.

Suddenly, the direction of the wind changed. There was a small flash of light and he was falling to the ground. He twisted his body so he could land on his feet. Landing on a flat rock, he looked back towards Anna.

She wasn't there.

"He has a weak heart. That's why it's easy to manipulate him." Somehow, Anna went from being under the waterfall, to sitting on the edge of the river, her feet in the water, in only a few seconds. From where he stood he could see, her eyes seemed to have a glazed look in them as she starred into space.

'_So it's true, she can hear thoughts_' "You say that as though you planned on some of this." Matamune said.

Anna looked at him. "How about you ask what you want to know and leave me alone."

Matamune felt his lips twitch. "if you insist. You're the Princess of Osorezan, correct. Did you ever meet a woman Sakumari Natsuki?"

Anna didn't answer right away. She blinked slowly, looking up at the sky. The sun was almost at it's highest point in the sky; noon.

"Sakumari Natsuki?" she repeated. "No. I've never known someone of that name." she stood, slipping on her sandals and walked away, the darkness of the forest swallowing her up.

Matamune couldn't help but chuckle.

'_She doesn't say much…but it's obvious who her teacher once was_'

Matamune went to follow when he heard a rustle in the tree.

* * *

"Jii-Chan's going to kill us…" Yoh sobbed, collapsing onto the ground.

"By 'us' you do mean you, right?"

Yoh scowled up at Ren, who glared back.

"You're her Escort too! Why didn't you see if she was still in her room when you woke up?" I snapped.

"Kisama, you room is right next to hers! How could you not hear her when she left!" Ren snapped back, his hair growing a few feet into the air. These two rarely had argument, but when they did they were amusing, at lest the people near by. At least they didn't try to murder each other.

"It's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper," Yoh muttered. He had a weird dream last night (Again, he couldn't really remember it) and he ended up sleeping in until Ren came into his room, asking where Anna was.

'_Where could she be?_' Yoh thought. They looked everywhere! EVERYWHERE! Sure, the Asakura property were huge but the searched everywhere! Wait, why was he freaking out so much? Oh yeah, cause his grandfather was going to kill him…Where-

"-THE HELL WERE YOU!"

Yoh blinked, Ren's voice pulling him out of his thoughts. He twisted his body around to saw Anna walking towards them. She gave Ren a bored look, not bothering to answer. Yoh blinked again, finally noticing her wearing a very damp Yukata and so was her hair, though it seemed mostly dry by now. it looked like she went swimming not long before.

Just as Yoh was about to ask what happened, Matamune showed up.

"Don't worry Yoh-San, Ren-San. I was with her," he said.

"Oh? And where exactly was she?" Ren asked.

"Even I'm allowed to have some alone time, Acorn," Anna said. Ren's face went red.

'_A-Acorn?_' "Kisama, I told you-"

"Now, Now Ren, calm down," Yoh stood between, holding his hands up as if to stop him.

"Out of my way, I don't care if she's a Princess, I'll-"

"Ren-San, might I ask a favour?" Matamune interrupted, acting as though nothing was happening.

"What?" Ren snapped, now in a bad mood.

"I need Bason for something so tell Yohmei-San you won't be able to train today."

"What do you need him for?" Yoh asked while Ren called his spirit.

"I just want his help to check something," Matamune glanced at Anna, who was looking away. She was starring back into the forest, her brow furrowed and a frown on her face.

"Whatever he has you do be back by sunset, got it Bason?" Ren said.

"Hai, Bocchama," Bason, a rather large Chinese Spirit, said. Anna rolled her eyes at the title. When she went to go back inside Yoh called after her.

"Now where are you going?"

"To change. I'm cold," she said.

Ren raised his eye brows at her answer. _'Interesting…_' he thought, getting a theory on the strange Itako, thinking he should test it out.

When they left, Bason turned to Matamune.

"What's wrong Matamune?" he asked.

"I need your help looking through the forest. Someone's there."

* * *

Pirika collapsed onto a near by chair, wiping her hand across her forehead. She just finished cleaning the kitchen and got things ready for lunch. She wouldn't be making it so she just had to lay out the ingredients Ryu would be using.

"Finally," she exclaimed.

"Wow, who knew you could be so clean," Pirika looked up to see Chocolove walk in.

"Hey Chocolove," She said. Then what he said registered. Now angry, she yelled. "Wait, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing, Just that, uh, with HoroHoro being your brother, well- he's not exactly a clean person so-"

"Whatever," Pirika sighed, saving the poor boy from his panic attack. True, though her and HoroHoro were sibling they were nothing alike. At least, that's what she thought.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him, pulling her hair out of it's hairnet.

"Got asked to see if you were actually working."

"I was told Ryu or a Knight would check on me."

"Well, there was a problem."

"What?"

Chocolove scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that Itako was missing this morning, so everyone was searching for her. Don't know if they found her yet or not." poor Yoh. Chocolove could still see his friends tears at the thought of being punished by his grandfather.

Pirika frowned, tossing the hairnet onto a near by table.

"Hope they did, I don't want an Itako running wild around here," she said quietly.

Chocolove gave her a weird look. "Hey, why do you hate Itako's so much? HoroHoro doesn't so why do you?"

"Because," Pirika said bitterly. "It's because of Itako's that my best friend is dead."

* * *

**To ramble for today I got a new Shaman King Manga, Volume 19! And an Edward and Alphonse Elric Plushie! Edward has a smirk on his face showing off his Automail and Al is holding a kitten! Their so cute! Anyway meant to post this on Friday but got busy unexpectedly. I didn't pick a song for this chapter because there really isn't one to go with it. But next one there will be.**

**Enough of me rambling! R&R EVERYONE! PLZ! **

**fictiongurl3553****: Hope you liked this chapter, sorry I didn't update it when I said I would. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MeiSquared****: I actually get a good number of Hits for this story, just not a lot of reviews which to be honest kinda sucks cuz it doesn't really help me improve my writing. And I'm glad you like it so far, before I write I scene I take a few days to think about it, what will go in it, then I write it and edit it putting something, or taking something out and putting it in another chapter. Like this last scene was supposed to be in like, two chapters but it fit here and for the next one so…yeah. Thanks for your review, it really made my day!**

**midori nO himE****: yes, it was him, both times, but before you get your hopes up he's not going to appear for awhile…a long while, just in moments like those. Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 10

"_There is no worse sorrow than remembering happiness in the day of sorrow." _- Alfred De Musset

* * *

"_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside her"_

- Strangers Like Me-Phi Collins

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

"You will do better to make sure this never happens again, do you understand, Yoh?"

"Hai, Jii-Chan."

Yohmei narrowed his eyes at his grandsons attitude. "Yoh, she might have escaped. Do you now what would happen if she did?"

Yoh frowned a bit, thinking that his grandfather was over reacting about the whole thing.

"Um, Jii-Chan?" he said warily. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, or um, like I'm talking but…"

"But what?"

"Well," Yoh scratched the back of his head. "According to Matamune she's been up since dawn. If she wanted to escape, wouldn't she have already instead of hanging around here?"

Outside of the room, leaning against the wall, Anna felt a bit amused. She could hear how annoyed Yohmei was at Yoh's last comment.

'_Wonder why Jii-Chan is so angry. It's not like she's a bad person or anything_'

Anna frowned at the comment. Not a bad person? She was an Itako, everyone thought she was bad.

'_I was wrong, he is stupid_' she thought. '_Still…_' she couldn't shake the feeling it gave her to hear him think that.

The door opened to reveal a depressed Yoh.

'_Helping Pirika and Ryu in the kitchen…that means I have to get up earlier…_' Anna raised an eye brow.

"I think I'd rather eat the Ainu's cooking then yours," she said.

Yoh jumped. Clearly he forgot she was just outside the door.

"Oh, hey," He grinned, his earlier troubles forgotten. "Sorry about that, you didn't have to wait you know?"

She gave him a look that said, 'Are-You-An-Idiot?'. then Yoh remembered. His grandfather told her that if she went anywhere without an Escort again something would happen. He didn't know what but clearly it was enough to make her wait for him, something that more likely then not, annoyed her.

"Heh, Heh…sorry…"

Anna restrained herself from rolling her eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey, where're you going?" Yoh hurried after her.

"You _do _have a library in this place don't you?" Anna asked him.

"Uh, yup. Follow me, I'll show you," Yoh took a turn to the left towards a pair of staircases.

"Don't order me around," Anna muttered but follow all the same.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, it's not much farther."

Tamao looked around nervously. Her and HoroHoro were in the forest, following a river. He said he wanted to show her something important.

They'd already been walking for a while and she was starting to get a little tired.

"HoroHoro-Kun, why-" she stopped mid-sentence as they came to an open area. The water spread out into a shape of a pond. Trees with light green leaves surround the area like a barrier. In the water were what she thought at first were lily-pads but as she looked closer saw that they were butterbur plants.

"It's beautiful here," she said.

"Yeah," HoroHoro agreed. "When me and Pirika came here we asked if we could plant butterbur here. Their special in our village back in Hokkaido because their homes for the Koropokkur."

He walked down a path. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Tamao followed him, being careful where she stepped.

HoroHoro crouched in front of some rather large butterbur leaves. "Kororo, you here?"

A small spirit that could fit in the palm of your hand appeared. She had black hair that was held back by a pink head band and wore a white robe with blue trimming that had Ainu markings on it.

"Kororo, this is Tamao. Tamao, this is my Spirit and best friend Kororo."

"She's cute," Tamao said. Kororo made a cooing noise and went to get a closer look at Tamao. She had a curious look on her face before smiling and making a giggling sound.

"Heh, she likes you," HoroHoro grinned.

Tamao had a shocked look on her face before she, too, smiled with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I like her too."

They stood there for awhile before HoroHoro looked at his watch and yelled.

"AH! I'm late for training, let's go Kororo, Tamao."

* * *

Anna had to admit, she was impressed by all the books they had here. The room look like it was once five rooms but all the walls were knocked down to make one big one. She walked up to one of the bookshelves to see the titles. Books she never heard of were there. History, Fiction, Non-Fiction, Spiritual, Life…

Yoh noticed the look on her face and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Anna took a book of the shelf and went to sit at a near by table. Whatever book it was it didn't take long for her to be absorbed in it. She seemed to forget that Yoh was there. Her eyes moved quickly while turning the pages.

Yoh sat down and just watched her. He didn't know she liked books so much. If he did he might have showed her this room yesterday.

"Whatcha reading anyway?" he asked.

Anna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the interruption but ignored him.

"Come on, tell me," Yoh whined. This is why he avoided this room, he remembered. He always got bored quickly here. "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"I know _that-_"

"Doesn't seem like it." Yoh pouted at the insult.

"I meant the title, what's the story about so far."

Anna glanced up at him and saw that he was genuinely curious.

"Read it yourself," She sighed.

"Fine," Yoh said, though he wondered when he'd ever get around to it.

Silence fell between them again as Anna read and Yoh listened to music with his orange head phones. After awhile he said, "Hey, how old are you?"

She ignored him.

"When's your birthday?"

Ignored.

Yoh sighed. '_Is she gonna keep ignoring me?_' he thought but what he didn't notice was that Anna's eyes stopped moving across the pages.

In her mind she wasn't seeing the words on the pages but was wondering why he kept asking her these questions. She tried to read his mind but all that got her was even more questions he wanted to ask her.

'_Why does he…annoy me so much…_' she thought.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Yoh asked suddenly.

Anna's eyes automatically went to the blue beads on her right wrist. Yoh saw a sad look in her eyes as she stared at them.

"It must be important," he commented.

Anna sighed, turning her gaze back to her book. "Not really," she said.

"If it wasn't important you probably would have it, right?" Yoh pointed out to her. She glanced up at him.

"Like your headphones?" She said, trying to change the subject. "You stole them from your dad since he wasn't around a lot when you were little. Pretty childish."

Instead of getting offended, Yoh just smiled. Putting his elbow on the table, he rested his head in his hand starring off into space.

"I guess," he said. "I could give them back but now I like them too much. Anyway you still didn't answer my question."

Anna frowned. The memory replayed in her mind again. "They were a gift from someone…" Again, the look returned to her eyes. "Someone who I thought was important to me."

Everything went silent as Yoh thought about what she said. '_Someone who she thought was important to her…_' he repeated in his mind. '_If she still has it she must still care about them. I mean, you don't just forget someone that easily_' he glanced at her. '_She seems sad…maybe I shouldn't have asked her about it_'

"Your confusing," he said. She glanced up at him. "But I guess I like that about you."

She shut her book and stood. Yoh gave her a confused look.

"Your friends are looking for you…it seems you have a training session with your father," she said quietly. Ten seconds later Matamune appeared.

"Ah, here you are Yoh-San," he said. "Everyone's been looking for you. I never thought I'd find you here of all places."

"Heh, Anna wanted to come so…" Yoh's voice trailed off.

"I see," Matamune looked at the Itako but she was ignoring the two of them, seeming lost in her thoughts. "Your training starts soon so you we better hurry. Anna-San can stay with Tamao."

"Alright," Yoh nodded. "Coming Anna?"

"Don't have much choice, do I?"

* * *

"Ne, Matamune? Why are Itako's banned anyway?"

Matamune sighed. He'd been dreading this question. "It's not my place to say. You father will explain to you someday."

Yoh scowled. "That's not a good enough answer." he complained.

"Well it's all I can give you. Look sharp or your father will get you."

"Huh? What do you-AAHH!"

* * *

"And his spirit is a Koropokkur. I've never heard of them before, she's really cute Anna-San."

Anna closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands, listening to Tamao tell about her day. They were outside in the shade of a tree while Yoh, HoroHoro, Chocolove, and Ryu trained. Ren, who was sitting not far from them, couldn't join since Bason was still on the errand for Matamune much to his annoyance.

Noticing the blondes reaction, Tamao's voice trialed off.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to bore you Hime-Sama," she said.

Anna opened her eyes and looked at her.

"You like it here, don't you?" she asked her.

Tamao hesitated before nodding. "Y-Yes, I…I feel…safe here, for the first time I…"

Anna nodded, almost to herself. Though she didn't show it, she was glad that the girl finally found somewhere she felt safe. "Your fond of that boy. I can tell."

"A-Anna-San!" Tamao exclaimed, her face going red.

"Will you two keep it down?" Ren said, walking over.

"S-Sorry…"

Anna ignored him and looked to where the other Shaman were practicing their fighting.

"Jun's coming to visit sometime," Ren said, looking down at her. He saw her stiffen. "Just thought you should know."

Anna glared up at him but didn't say anything. She heard Yoh yell and looked back over. He was running away from his dad, yelling for a time out.

"_Your confusing…but I guess I like that about you." _his words repeated in her head.

"Yoh Asakura…" she whispered. "I wonder if you will live to see tomorrow."

* * *

Bason looked around carefully in his Spirit Ball Mode. So far, he hadn't found anything. He looked up in the sky that was starting to turn orange from the setting sun.

'_It's time I should head back_' he thought. Just as he was about to leave he saw something in the trees.

White.

He went to get a closer look. Two men, both with blonde hair, were talking quietly to each other.

"And your sure you saw her here?" the one with glasses said.

"Yes. It was defiantly here Captain Marco."

The one named Marco nodded. "The we should go back and tell the others. Then we can discuss with our leader on what we should do next."

Bason's eyes widened.

'_The X-Laws? What are they doing here? I have to go tell the others!_'

**

* * *

**

**I was going to update this tomorrow but the Grey Cup is on and I'll either be to busy celebrating over the next few days when the Rough Riders win…or, god forbid, too depressed if they loose…so here it is. I don't know when I can update next because I have to work some things out for the next chapter and it might take awhile so plz be patient! And plz Review! I didn't get any last chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

"_It's hard to hate someone when you don't understand why you do in the first place._" -Anonymous

* * *

"_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_"

-Superman(Not Easy)- Five for Fighting

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Her fingers flowed over the Keys effortlessly, playing a song she made of her own when she was a child. It was early and she didn't feel like going back to sleep so she went to the room where she saw a piano when Yoh lead her to the library the other day. It'd been ages since she last played and it would have made her happy if it weren't for the memory of _when _she last played and for _who _she last played for.

'_I wonder if they got away_' she thought. She shook her head. Telling herself not to worry about something that's not worth her, she instead thought about her and Tamao's conversation.

"_Asakura Yoh," She whispered. "I wonder if you will live to see tomorrow."_

_Tamao and Ren both had confused looks on their faces as the caught these words. Anna closed her eyes, ignoring them._

"_Why did you agree to stay here anyway?" Ren said. "I doubt it was for the reason you gave me."_

_Tamao looked even more confused._

_Anna opened her eyes. She had a distant look in them. Why did she agree? _

_She didn't say anything for awhile that Ren almost gave of hope of ever getting an answer when she finally said, "Guess I don't know myself."_

"That's a sad song your playing. What is it called?" Anna wasn't startled by the voice. She knew she was there. And for awhile now.

She stopped playing, turning in her seat to look at Keiko.

She didn't reply.

Keiko smiled softly, sadly. She had a feeling that this girl wouldn't talk to her.

"I was about to go to the garden. Since you're the only one up would you like to come?" she asked.

Anna raised an eyebrow. Was this woman serious? Anna looked into her thoughts and found she was. She wanted to talk to her about something, though she couldn't tell what. She wanted to refuse. To ignore this kind faced woman but something about her made Anna shrug and stand.

As the walked down the hall the lead to the back of the Mansion like estate, Anna closed her eyes.

'_Why am I going?_' she thought. She knew that if Yohmei caught her there'd be a one sided shouting match. Again.

"You have to open your eyes to see the flowers, Hime-Sama," Keiko's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Anna opened her eyes slowly. She saw different kinds of flowers. Red, white, and pink roses. Lilies and daisies. Blue bells, a Mimoza Tree, two Cherry Blossom trees. But the flower that caught her eyes were the red Spider Lilies.

'_Abandonment, Death, Reincarnation…My flower_' she thought.

She watched as Keiko picked up a watering can, tending to the flowers. Already Anna could tell this woman was kind, despite everything around her. Her thoughts and actions were that of a mother. Warm, comforting, sad yet positive. Confused yet confident.

'_What was my mother like?_' she found herself thinking. '_Did she have this warm feeling to her thoughts too? Or was she cold hearted and hateful, like my memories show me?_'

Before she knew it, Anna walked over, grabbing a spare watering can and helping. Keiko smiled. Anna tried to ignore.

'_Like I thought, all women love to take care of flowers_' Keiko thought.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble my father has been giving you." she said. "I do not agree with the way he's been treating you, but he sees that it is right."

"Hime-Sama," Keiko hesitated. Anna waited. "Please don't tell Yoh about his brother. It would break his heart to know what happened to him."

Anna frowned. Something seemed off by this request. Anna put down the watering can and placed her hand on Keiko's.

Keiko's eyes widened a little.

Anna dropped her arm and stepped back.

"I won't tell," she said, looking away. "But if he asks about the Asakura history, I'll tell him about Yohken."

Anna turned her back to her.

When she left Keiko looked down at her hand.

"what…was that?" she said quietly. She could still feel the Itako's touch and the feeling it gave her.

Meanwhile, As Anna walked back inside she let her anger show, her lips unconsciously curling into a snarl.

'_First you make her forget the woman who gave birth to her then let her believe her eldest son died. Asakura you choices are going to be the death of you_'

* * *

"Man, I didn't know cooking was so hard."

"No it's not. Your just lazy Yoh."

Yoh and Pirika were in the dining hall, finishing the breakfast they helped make.

"That's mean," Yoh pouted.

"And true," Pirika rolled her eyes.

"Yoh, here you are," Yoh turned in his seat to see his mother walking over.

"Hey Mom, sup?"

"Are you done with helping Ryu?" Keiko asked. Yoh nodded.

"Just finished."

"Good," Keiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have an errand for you and Ren. You'll have to go into town to get this stuff."

"An errand? But what about Anna?"

"You can take her with you two. I already talked to your grandfather and though it made him upset, he agreed it'll be good to see if we can trust her around others or not."

* * *

Anna scowled out the window, definitely not happy with how things turned out for the day.

'_Going into town…this is going to fun_' she thought bitterly.

She was sitting in the back of a black SUV. Ren was driving while Yoh sat in the passengers seat. Apparently people got their licences at fifteen here and both were sixteen. She refused to go but she didn't have much choice. They had to do an errand and since they were her Escorts she had to go.

Annoying.

Yoh looked over his shoulder to look at her. He saw her annoyed look and sighed, remembering how he figured that too many thoughts most likely caused her pain.

'_I hope she'll be ok_ay' He thought, surprising himself. Why was he always concerned about her well being? Sure, he was naturally a nice and caring person but this seemed different…

The vehicle jerked to a stopped in front of a store. They had arrived.

Yoh and Ren got out, Ren opening the door for Anna.

"Come on, we're here," he said. She didn't move.

"Anna?" Yoh went over to see what was taking so long.

Anna sighed, closing her eyes for a second before getting out.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered.

They walked around, picking stuff up the stuff Keiko requested.

_Yukata, women's _

_Coloured paper_

_Light orange and red vase_

_Two quilts, White_

_Sewing needles_

_Ink_

_Candles_

_Orange, White, Red, Black, Dark Blue fabric_

"I wonder why Kaa-San wants some of this stuff," Yoh said, reading over the list.

"Some of the stuff is for Jun, since she's coming to stay for a while," Said Ren.

"Really? Why?"

"She said she wants to see everyone since she hasn't for a long time." Anna snorted at this. Yoh looked at her but she was looking down the street.

"Well, let's divide the stuff, it'll be quicker that way," Yoh suggested.

"Sure, meet you here in an hour."

Ripping the slip of paper in half, Ren took the top half and went one way, while Yoh kept the other.

"Well, should we get going?" He asked Anna.

She shrugged so Yoh took that as a 'yes'.

They first stopped at a small fabric store where Yoh figured they'd find most of the stuff. Not many people were there, only the woman behind the counter and two teenage girls.

There were rolls of fabric on the wall and some in bins that formed rolls. They had every colour Yoh's ever heard of and even some he's never seen before. He double checked the list for the what colours he need to get.

He went over to where he saw some blue.

"Think this is good?" he asked Anna, who remained silent for the past few minutes.

She looked at the fabric.

"This is old," she said.

"So?"

Sighing, Anna reached forward and pulled the fabric. It ripped easily. "The older it is the easier it tears," She looked around and gabbed the roll beside it, one that shined a bit in the light.

"Here," she through it at him long with a red and black roll.

Yoh fumbled a bit, following her as she went to where the bright fabric was.

"You know lot about this," Yoh said, a bit in awe.

Anna hesitated before saying, "There wasn't much to do on Osorezan so I…I would sew or play the piano to pass time."

Yoh blinked before smiling. This was the first time she shared something about herself. He was about to comment on it but something caught his eye.

"Whoa! That's so coo!" Dark orange fabric with bright oranges as the design! "I wonder if we have enough to-"

"No." Anna said bluntly, grabbing the plain one beside it.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I'll go blind starring at it."

"But I love oranges, can't we just get a little and-"

"NO!"

Yoh pouted.

They grabbed sewing needles and went to the counter to pay. As Yoh talked to the elderly woman Anna starred out one of the windows.

'_Why did I tell him that_' she wondered. She had never told someone that before. Not even-

"And whose your friend?" Anna looked over to see the woman starring at her.

"Um, this is Anna," Yoh wanted to add 'My friend' but he knew he couldn't, and for some reason, that made him a little sad.

"I see," The woman smiled kindly but Anna heard her thoughts.

'_Probably some girl hoping to get with the Asakura's. poor boy, he has no idea he's being taken advantage of_'

Anna glared at her, her eyes flashing. The woman paled.

Turning on her heels Anna left, slamming the door behind her.

"A-Anna!" Quickly gabbing the stuff, Yoh ran out after her.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Yoh asked her. Her face was a bit pale but there was a fire in her eyes.

"Nothing." Anna snapped. "Just get the rest of the stuff and go."

Yoh, very and clearly confused, did what she said.

Anna walked a few step behind her, glaring at the ground.

'_This is why I hate being around people_' she thought.

* * *

Ren muttered under his breath about hating shopping as he went down the street. He was about to go meet up with Yoh and Anna when he saw three Knights there.

Two had short brown hair, brothers. Zex and Adam. Zex was older and taller and had green eyes while Adam had blue. That last Knight, Enishi, had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. Ren's eyes narrowed. He had never liked these three.

"What are you three doing here?" He barked at them. They jumped like three little boy in trouble.

"T-Tao-San!" Zex and Adam stammered. They were afraid of the temperamental Chinese. "We, uh, we, uh-"

"We're surveying the area. Yohmei-Sama knows were here," Said Enishi. Ren snorted.

"Whatever. Just stay out of trouble." he said before leaving them.

* * *

Mikihisa found his wife in their room, looking out the window, silent tears running down her face.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" Mikihisa hurried to her side.

Keiko shook her head, wiping her sleeve across her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I was just…" she got a longing look on her face. "I was just wishing that…I could remember something about my mother…and…"

"And?" Mikihisa held her close to him.

"I wish…I could have both my sons with me."

Mikihisa looked away guiltily.

* * *

"And we're here why?"

"May as well get something to eat while we're here, right?"

Anna didn't say anything. She looked around the small restaurant they were in. it was on the edge of town and not many people were there, which she was glad. These thoughts that were surrounding her were starting to get to her and now that they were in a small area, she could block out thoughts a bit easier.

Yoh ate his Ramen greedily, starving from all the walking around, while Anna took small bites of her rice. Unlike her Escort, she wasn't very hungry and just ordered a small dish of salmon and plain rice.

"Ne, Anna?" Yoh said suddenly. She glanced at him. "Why…why did you run out of that store?"

Anna sighed. She had a feeling he would ask this sooner or later. She didn't have to read his mind to know that. She looked away, out the window were she saw some kids playing.

"People pretend to be kind, pretend they care about others." She said. "But deep down they are greedy and selfish. That old lady is no exception."

Yoh put down his chopsticks, an unusually serious look on his face.

"When I was little, I used to go to school with others who couldn't see spirits." he told her. "They knew about Shamans and Itako's, and feared both. They were either afraid of me, or hated me because of what my family did." he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe that's why I don't like what my family does."

Anna waited.

"You know why Itako's are banned, don't you?" Yoh looked at her.

"Of course," She answered after a minute. She was still looking away. "It's the Asakura's fault that Itako's are feared. Them and the X-Laws."

'_The Asakura's fault?_' "What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

Anna closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. When she opened them, there was a distant look in the golden depths.

"Up until five hundred years ago, Itako's helped people. For some, it's hard to let go of someone whose passed on so Itako's would summon their spirit to give them comfort that they didn't die in vain. Itako's are blind for a reason. Society said they were useless, so by becoming an Itako's it gave them a reason to live.

Asakura Yohken was engaged to an Itako. He loved her but he suddenly got ill, his mind started weaken from fever and sickness. One day, they were attacked by demons and his Fiancée used her powers to banish them. It scared him. He met with the leader of the X-Laws, who convinced him Itako's were demons in disguise, and that they only summon evil spirits to kill others.

With his mind failing him, Yohken went mad with fear, saying Itako's were too dangerous to be allowed to live and had his Fiancée killed. Because the Asakura had a high influence back then, and still do in some parts, it became law that Itako's were banned, and anyone who was found of being one would be instantly killed."

* * *

Matamune walked through the library, enjoying the quiet it provided. Though Yoh was in town the Nekomata decided to stay. He knew Yoh wasn't going to be in nay danger.

He paused at the table where Yoh and Anna were sitting at the day before. The book Anna was reading was still there. Curious, Matamune looked at the title.

"_A Summers Death_…" he read. Jumping down from the table, he went to put in back on the shelf when something caught his eye. A book on the floor.

'_Seer: The Repeated Prophecy of Itako's Fate'_

Matamune frowned. This was supposed to be in the restricted section. What was it doing here in the open? And who was reading it?

* * *

"There you are," Ren said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," Yoh muttered, making him raise an eye brow.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," Yoh sighed, but he was lying. He couldn't get over what Anna told him. He knew the Asakura and X-laws were partners, but he didn't know it went back five hundred years, or that it was the reason Itako's were hunted. It gave him a sick feeling.

'_Why didn't anyone tell me?_' he thought. He looked over his shoulder where Anna was walking behind them. She'd been quiet ever since the left ten minutes ago.

"I can tell your lying," Ren said. "But I won't pry. It doesn't matter to me if your depressed or not."

"uh, thanks?" even now, Yoh still wasn't sure how to act with his friends actions.

The three stopped a they heard a scream.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

Yoh and Ren hurried around the corner. Ren let out a snarl.

"_What_ do you three think your doing?" it was the three Knight Ren ran into earlier, Zex, Adam, and Enishi.

Zex and Adam were holding a girl between them by her arms while Enishi just watched. She had long light blonde hair and a light blue dress with eyes to match. Tears were running down her face. "I'm not an Itako…I'm not!" she sobbed.

"This girl is an Itako, Tao-San," Enishi said emotionlessly with a shrug. "We were just doing our job and-"

"Zex, Adam, let her go," Yoh stepped forward. Zex and Adam paled but didn't let the sobbing girl go.

"B-But Asakura-Sama, she-"

"Let her go, or I'll kill you both." Anna appeared. Zex and Adam immediately let her go. Even Enishi seemed frightened and Yoh couldn't blame them. Anna's eyes had a fierce fire in them. Not like back in the fabric shop, you could latterly see what looked like small flames in her eyes. The people walking by froze in fear.

"A-Anna?" Yoh said, warily. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid but mostly he was worried.

She walked up to the Knights, who stepped away from her. Ignoring them, Anna kneeled down in front of the little girl.

"You ok?" Yoh blinked, shocked at her voice. He may have looked fierce but her voice was gentle. It almost reminded him of his mother, when he got scared and she would comfort him.

The little girl nodded and threw her arms around Anna's neck, crying. Anna stiffened.

Ren turned to glare at the Knights.

"I thought I specifically told you three not to cause trouble." he snarled.

"But she's an Itako-"

"Are you stupid?" Ren snapped. "Is she blind? Does she have a Rosary?"

They didn't say anything.

"I'm going to report this to my Grandfather." Yoh told them. "He'll deal with you then."

"Yes Asakura-Sama," they muttered. Slowly, the crowd around them disappeared.

Yoh turned away from them and went to Anna, who was still being hugged by the little girl. Anna was slightly pale.

"Get this girl off me," she muttered. Yoh sighed and tapped the girls shoulder.

"Sweetie?" he said. "How about you let go of Anna so we can find your parents, okay?"

"Mimi has no parents," she said, still hanging onto to Anna. "Mimi wants to stay with Nee-San."

Anna sighed, unwrapping the girls arms from he strangle hold. She looked annoyed. "No. we'll look for your brother instead. Alright?"

Mimi looked at her sadly but nodded all the same.

"There's a boy looking for his sister three blocks from," Anna said quietly, standing. "He has the same hair colour as her, green eyes, about your height. You should be able to find him."

Yoh nodded but didn't move. He didn't want to leave. Anna looked so pale by now he wondered if she was going to pass out.

"I'll stay with her," Ren said, seeing the look on Yoh's face. "I'll send these idiots back and we'll be in the SUV."

Yoh nodded. "Thanks Ren." turning to Mimi, he smiled, "Want to go find your Onii-Chan?"

She nodded. Waving at Anna, she said, "Bye Nee-Chan," and too Yoh's hand.

Anna watched them go, her face blank. '_This is why I hate people_'

"Your really protective of little kids, huh?" Ren said. When she didn't say anything he nodded to himself.

'_Just as I thought…she mostly only talks if he's around_' "Let's go then-" just as he turned he saw Anna sway slightly in the corner of his eye and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Anna?" he called. No use. She was out cold.

Sighing, he pulled her onto his back and muttered, "Annoying…You still pass out randomly."

**

* * *

****Sorry for the late update, been busy what with the holidays coming up also, slightly depressed that the Rough Riders lost the Cup...two years, it's not fair I tell ya... Anyway sorry if this chapter is confusing, if you don't understand something tell me and I'll try to clear it up best I can.**

**Cat-so-curious: I can't say when Hao will show up. As for romantic moments between Yoh and Anna there's nothing major planned anytime soon. But there will be a moment between them next chapter that I hope you'll like!**

**Ficitiongurl3553: Thanks for your review, sorry you had to wait so long again for a chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

_"An easy-going husband is the one indispensable comfort of life._"_ -_Quida

* * *

"_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_And the space between the things you know is blurring nonetheless_

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud"_

-Beside You-Marianas Trench

* * *

_**Chapter 12, Chapter dedicated to midori nO hime. Your reviews always seem to make me smile when I read them. **_

"Is she going to be okay?" Yoh asked.

"Oh yes, she just fainted from exhaustion, that's all." Eliza assured him.

Yoh breathed a sigh of relief. In front of him, Anna was laying in her bed fast asleep. When they got back Yoh hurried to find Eliza to make sure she wasn't getting sicker while Ren put her in her room.

"She should wake up later by either tonight or tomorrow morning," Eliza went on. Ren noticed the frown on her face.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked. The blonde nurse nodded.

"It worries me, Johann and I haven't been able to find anything for the poison in her body," Eliza admitted. "It's shocking that she's still alive because medical show that it's been in her system for while now."

"How longs a while?" Yoh frowned.

"Long before she was at the X-Prisons."

* * *

"First the X-Laws show up here now we have three Knights who abuse their authority," Mikihisa sighed.

"Enishi, Zex, and Adam resigned as soon as they got back here," Chocolove said, looking at some papers. "Weird, I didn't know Yoh could scare people so bad."

"It wasn't Yoh-San who scared them," Matamune said. They were in Mikihisa's office, discussing what to do. Yohmei was gone on business and Keiko was M.I.A for now.

"Huh? Who was it then?"

"The Princess, Anna-San," Yoh told Matamune what had happened. It was an understatement to say the boy looked worried.

"The Itako? How-"

"That's probably why she passed out," Mikihisa said. "She must have used what little strength she has."

"I thought Itako's had a lot strength?" Chocolove looked confused.

"That's not exactly true," Matamune took his pipe out of his mouth. "Regular Itako's only have enough Furyoku to summon spirits, not control them like you and the others do. But some Itako, like Anna-San, are strong enough to control Gods."

"But he just said-"

"It's because her health isn't great," Matamune interrupted him.

'_I wonder if that has anything to do with Sakumari Natsuki…_'

* * *

"I can stay here Ren, you should probably go get something to eat since you didn't have anything in town," Yoh told his friend. He was sitting in a chair beside Anna's bed.

Ren, who was leaning against the wall, nodded. "Alright. I'll send someone up with food for her. She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up." He looked at Anna with a strange look before leaving.

Yoh, confused, watched him go. Was it just him or did he see a look of concern in Ren's eyes? Now Yoh knew his best friend wasn't completely cold hearted, but he never really showed concern for others unless they were his big sister, Jun. even last year, when they had a day off and went into town, Pirika had fainted from heatstroke and dehydration and while everyone was trying to cool her down all Ren did was suggest leaving her at the store so he could have a quieter life back at the Asakura Mansion. It goes without saying that HoroHoro tried to punch him.

Shaking his head, Yoh turned back to look at Anna.

She looked so peaceful, sleeping. Her face didn't show sadness or anger or hate or indifference.

Anna shifted in her sleep, making the blanket fall a bit. Yoh went to move it back in place when he finally noticed faint scars on along her arms.

_"It must have been from the X-Prisons. She has scars all over her body, and even a large amount of poison still in her bloodstream. There is so much of it I'm surprised she's still alive."_

"_It worries me, Johann and I haven't been able to find anything for the poison in her body," Eliza admitted. "It's shocking that she's still alive because medical show that it's been in her system for while now."_

'_What happened in her past that caused all this?_' Yoh wondered. '_Why was she poisoned? and what caused these scars?'_

Unconsciously, he lifted his hand to brush the hair out of Anna's face.

'_You know, she is kinda cute when she's not threatening to kill me_' he thought, a light blush on his face.

**xXxXxXx**

'_Probably some girl hoping to get with the Asakura's. poor boy, he has no idea he's being taken advantage of_'

'_What is she?_'

'_Demon, that's the energy of a Demon_'

'_Frightening_'

'_Threatening three Knights? She's insane_'

"_Stop it…" she covered her ears, trying to block out the voices._

'_Why is she with him? Why is _he _with _her'

'_let's get away. She might attack us if we stay_'

'_Is she an Itako? That would explain why those two are with her_'

'_Poor girl, she's hugging the woman who will eventually kill her, but better her then me_'

_She was unable to stop the whimper that escaped from her lips. It hurt. These voices were killing her, burning her. She wanted to escape, to die, to-_

"Anna, Anna wake up!"

Ana gasped as she sat up quickly. Right away the pain in her head instanced as if she ran head first into a pole and landed on a field that was on fire. She clenched her head in-between her hands, grinding her teeth.

"Anna, what's wrong," Yoh's voice sounded beside her but she ignored it. The pain was too much.

"Anna," she felt a hand on her shoulder. Like a slow wave of cool water, the pain started to leave.

"I'll get Faust," Yoh made a movement toward the door but something held him back. He looked at Anna and saw that she was gripping the back of his shirt, looking away.

"No…don't…don't leave…" she said whispered, pain clear in her voice.

Yoh looked at her, shock clearly shown on his face. A part of him couldn't believe this was that same girl who looked so menacing this morning, yet another part of him felt understating though he didn't no why.

"Ok," he told her. She let go and he sat on the chair that was still beside her bed. It took awhile for Anna to get her breathing under control but she finally calmed down.

"Why…" Yoh paused, wondering if he should ask and if he'd get an answer if he did. Figuring he may as well he said, "What happened? Why were you in so much pain."

Anna looked at him, and he was shocked by how much pain and sadness were in her eyes. It was as if she'd seen things he couldn't imagine. She looked away, towards the night.

"People have told me Reishi is a gift but it's nothing but a curse," she said quietly. "A curse in disguise as a gift."

"Reishi? You mean your mind reading power?" he asked. She nodded.

"Does it always hurt you like that?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?" Anna gave him a look that clearly said 'You-Really-Are-Stupid'.

Leaning back against her pillows, she said, "Imagine being a room full of people who are talking at once and you can't get them to stop. Then imagine hearing their secrets, their hatred for others and sadness and pain. It soon gets so over whelming that you just want them to leave you alone and die." she gripped her bed sheets so hard that her knuckles started to turn white.

"_Only you can help me get rid of them Anna…Won't you help avenge your ancestors…It's either kill or be killed, you have no time to cry…_"

"Well, what if you find a way to block out those thoughts?" Yoh placed his hand on top of hers, loosening her grips a little. Anna's eyes widened at his touch. "If they get to overwhelming like that, just think about happy memories."

"Happy…memories…?" The words were almost foreign to her. She's never been happy. All her memories were of her hateful childhood and betrayal. "I don't have any," she looked away.

"Then…make some," She looked back at Yoh, who was grinning. "Make some so you won't be in pain like that again. And I'll help. Everything will work out in the end."

'_He's…_' Anna didn't know how to finish her thought. This boy was too much. He was so easy going, so care free that it made her feel…almost hopeful.

"Idiot," she took her hand from his, laying down and turning her back to him, pulling the blanket over her head. "Your so stupid, it's annoying."

Yoh sighed. '_And your so stubborn_' he thought. He stood up. "I'll let you go to sleep now."

Anna rolled over, the blanket still shielding her, and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't…Don't go yet," She said quietly, her face red. Whether it was from the heat from being under the blanket or from her small outburst even she didn't know. She just knew she didn't want him to leave.

She could hear confusion in his mind but also…warmth?

"Alright," he said. He held her hand as he sat back down in the chair. He pulled the blanket off her head, a gentle smile on his face. "I'll stay, but you really should get some sleep."

"Don't order me around," she muttered, closing her eyes. The blush was still on her cheeks.

"It was a suggestion, not a order," he chuckled.

"…" Anna didn't say anything. She let herself calm, feeling his hand holding hers. Before she fell asleep she thought, '_Why…do I feel safe with him…_'

A half hour past and Yoh was still there, watching her sleep.

When he was in his room he could hear Anna crying in her sleep so he came to see if she was alright. It hurt him to see her like that.

"_Itako's have no emotions. They may act like they do, but it's only a ruse so don't fall for it…"_ that's what Yoh was told and yet the pain and sadness he saw in her eyes was so real, there's no way she could have been faking it.

"_It's the Asakura's fault that Itako's are feared,"_ Anna's words repeated in his head. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

He rested his head on the bed, his head beside hers, still holding her hand. It was warm and soft and felt fragile in his. Before he fell asleep he thought, '_Why…do I feel protective of her like this…_'

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, both had a peaceful sleep…

* * *

Anna woke as the sun hit her face. The first thing she saw as her eyes fluttered open was Yoh's face. She gasped and sat up, ready to slap him. Then she remembered what happened last night. The thoughts that kept going through her head, the pain, how he comforted her, how she didn't want him to leave…

She looked at his sleeping face, that looked even more calm then it usually did. Shaking her head she got off the bed, careful not to disturb him. She went to her closet, picking out a black dress. Before she left, after some hesitation, she put a spare blanket that was also in the closet over his shoulders and left to change in the bathroom.

As she took off her Yukata and pulled the dress on, one thought stayed in her head.

'_He stayed…_' it confused her. Why would he? Even though she asked he had no obligation too. He could have just gotten up and left as soon as she fell asleep but instead he stayed the whole night.

She walked out and went to the garden, where she was with Keiko yesterday. She sat on the porch and looked at the blue bracelet on her wrist.

Slowly, a small smile came to her lips.

'_I was wrong_' she thought. '_Their nothing alike_'

* * *

When Yoh woe up he was confused at first of his surrounding.

"This isn't my room," he mumbled sleepily. Then he remembered what happened last night. "Oh yeah, Anna was upset…" speaking of which, where was she?

He got up, looking around. '_Maybe she's outside_' he thought.

And sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the deck, looking at the garden.

"Feeling better?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"A bit," she said.

Here in the sunlight, Yoh could faintly see the scars on her arms.

"Where did you get all those scars? He found himself asking.

"Training," Anna said quietly, surprising him. Training? he thought. He trained for battles and he only had a few, if any, scars.

"Your said Itako's train to summon spirits," he said. "What kind of training would do that to you."

Anna looked at him and at first he thought she was going to answer him. Then she stood and said, " You ask too many questions. It's annoying."

"Sorry," Yoh smiled sheepishly. "I don't usually pry in other peoples business. I guess I just…Want to know you better."

Anna's face went a light shade of pink. She tuned to leave and ended up tripping on a loose floor board. Yoh, with his quick reflexes, got up in time to catch her before she fell.

_Slap!_

"Ow," Yoh winced, touching his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Don't touch me," Anna said, the pink on her face darkening.

"You didn't seem to mind when I held you hand last night," Yoh said, almost a cheeky tone in his voice. Now Anna's face was completely red.

"That was different," she snapped, and started to leave.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To find Ren! He's the only one I can stand to be around right now!"

Yoh watched her go, a smile on his face.

"She's cute when she blushes," he said to himself, thinking no one was around to hear him.

Too bad there was.

**

* * *

**

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got surgery on Dec 15, and didn't fully recover 'till the 23, then I went on vacation 'till the 28 so…GOMEN!**


	14. Chapter 13

"_You may not always be able to feel a deeper heart feeling right away, but stay focused in the heart. The sincerity of your effort can reconnect you to your heart current and start the juices flowing. To plug in, think of someone you love or remember what feels good, maybe a fulfilling experience. Feelings help you remember." -_Sara Paddison, The Hidden Power of the Heart

* * *

"_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_

_But in my world there's no compromise"_

-I Stand Alone-Bryan White

* * *

Keiko smiled as she pulled the fabric out of the bag Yoh gave her.

'_This is perfect_' she thought. It was a bit early, but she wanted to get started right away.

"What do you need all that for anyway Keiko?" Mikihisa asked his wife.

"Oh, just a small project to keep me busy." she said. "Why are you up so early? Usually your not up for another hour or so." she teased. Where do you think her son got his sleeping habits from?

"I heard that Melin was coming back today." Keiko turned around, her smile gone.

"That was quick. I thought she was visiting her parents for two months; it's only been one." Keiko paused then added, "You should tell her about the princess, before something happens."

"I know," Mikihisa sighed. "Why else do you think up right now?"

* * *

"Hey Tamao!" The pink haired girl looked up from her breakfast to see Pirika come into the dining hall. Beside her was a girl she'd never seen before. She had long black hair that was in two pigtails with her bangs died purple and bight blue eyes. **(A/N: Sound familiar?)**

"oh, great, she's back," HoroHoro muttered under his breath.

"Who is she?" Tamao asked.

"Her names Liu Melin," Chocolove answered. "Her brother was one of the Knights. She's been in China for the last month visiting family, that's why you haven't met her yet."

"Wish she stayed there," HoroHoro muttered under his breath.

"Hey guys, look whose back!" Pirika said excitedly.

"Hey Melin."

"Yeah, hi."

"You must be Tamao," Melin looked at her.

"Y-Yes, it's nice to meet you," Tamao stood and bowed politely.

"Pirika tells me you're a Seer, is that true?" she gave Tamao a look of mocking curiosity. It made her uncomfortable.

"Well?" Melin pressed when Tamao didn't say anything.

"Y-Yes, I-I am a Seer," Tamao said quietly.

"Well then," Melin grabbed a chair and sat across from Tamao. She put her elbow on the table and leaned into her hand. "Can you tell me _my _future?"

"Melin…" HoroHoro growled warningly. She always did this. She would try to make people feel intimidated by her by acting like she was better then them. He hated it and hated how his sister was best friends with her.

"What? I just want to know," Melin said innocently. She turned back to Tamao. "Go head. Tell me, what does my future hold."

"I-I-"

"It might help if you say please first." Ren's voice said from behind them.

Anna and Ren had entered the dining hall and over heard most of what happened. As soon as she saw her a look of relief came to Tamao's face.

"Anna-San!"

'_That girl really needs to get more confidence in herself_' Anna thought.

"Anna?" Melin repeated quietly. '_That's the name of that Itako Pirika mentioned. So that's her_' Melin's hands curved into fists. '_She's the one spending so much time with my Yoh_'

Anna, who heard these thoughts, felt a jolt of irritation.

"What are you doing back? Shouldn't you be back to your cave?" Ren said coldly.

"Shut up Tao," Melin snapped. "For your information, I came back early because I heard my brother got attacked by an Itako. Also, I couldn't stay away from my Yoh-Kun any longer."

At that last part, everyone in the room, besides Anna and Tamao, groaned.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Yoh doesn't like you," Chocolove shook his head.

"Yes he does, he just pretends he doesn't so our relationship won't interfere with his job," Melin said, her head held high.

"You love to delude yourself, don't you?" Anna spoke.

Pirika's eyes widened. It was the first time she ever heard her speak. Sure, she'd seen the Itako around the grounds, either with Ren or Yoh, sometimes both. But never heard her voice. It was quiet, cold.

"What did you say?" Melin hissed.

Anna didn't reply. She knew this type of person. Indifference annoyed people like her 9.5/10 times.

Sure enough, Melin's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward towards her. At the same time Ren stood in front of Anna, blocking her view.

"You know the rules Liu, you can't harm her." Ren reminded her.

"I don't care, she needs to learn to respect a noble like me."

"Melin," Everyone turned to see Mikihisa at the doorway.

"We need to speak to you about something,"

"But-"

"Melin."

Sending Anna one last glare, Melin left.

There was an awkward silence.

"A-Anna-San, h-how do you feel?" Tamao finally asked.

"Same as usual," Anna said before going to sit at the table next to hers, but on the end away from them.

"She's scary," Pirika whispered to her brother, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, wonder how Yoh can stand being around her."

Tamao frowned. "Anna-San isn't a bad person, the only reason she acts like that is-"

"Tamao!" Anna's sharp voice cut Tamao. The pink haired girl jumped.

"Gomen…"she murmured, looking down. She glanced at the Itako to see her glaring at her before looking away.

Anna sighed, resting her head on her hand. '_She also needs to learn when to talk and when to shut up_' she thought.

"Here," Ren put a bowl of plain rice in front of her. "The Knights will come in to eat before they leave, if you don't want a headache eat up."

Anna didn't say anything. She started eating, her mind wondering. She thought of that Melin girl. Her thoughts were dark, darker then most of the people here even the Knights. '_I'll have to be careful around her. Something tells me she has the most influence on the Knights besides the Asakura's_'

"Well, I'm going to go wait for Melin at the front, see you guys," Pirika said, standing.

"Yeah, you don't want to miss the first broom to the city," Ren rolled his eyes. Pirika ignored him and left.

Just then, four Knights came in. They had desolate expressions as they sat down at a far table without bothering to get something to eat. Anna tried her best to ignore them but when she saw what was in their minds she dropped her chopsticks.

'_We couldn't save her_'

'_Poor thing, even an Itako didn't deserve that_'

'_All that blood…no one in that village will be able to forget it, I won't be able to forget it…_'

'_I don't think I can do this anymore…_'

_Images of a little girl, about ten years old, laying spread out on the floor. Blood seeped through the wound in her throat, a hole in her chest above her heart. Blood stained the ground around her. An orphan, family dead from disease, shunned by most villagers they found out…shy, but always had a smile…_

She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" Yoh, who she hadn't even notice come in, shook her shoulder gently. She blinked, her eyes becoming focused again.

"Ow," She put her hand to her now pounding head.

"Should we take her to Faust?" Ren asked.

"I'm fine," Anna said crossly. She stood, ignoring everyone's looks. "I just need some air." before he could say anything she turned to Yoh, and added without looking at him "And no, I don't need nor want you to come with me."

With that, she left, not even bothering to look at his look of hurt and confusion.

* * *

"WHY IS SHE HERE! KILL HER!"

"Liu-San, please calm down."

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET RID OF HER!"

Mikihisa sighed, frustrated.

"Liu-San, you know main reasons why we take in Itako's, right?" he said.

"Yeah, to either execute them or send them to the X-Prisons to get killed," Melin crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"No, actually. It's to protect them from execution. The ones that are really dangerous, the ones that want to kill for no reason, are the ones we kill and-"

"Oh please," Melin rolled her eyes. "Itako's are horrible. They are all killers who summon spirits to help them kill. Everyone knows that."

"None the less, you are to stay away from the princess."

"Why?"

"Because with your history, I'm sure even Yoh wouldn't forgive you."

**

* * *

**

**Anna POV**

The breeze that came felt nice against my flushed skin. I closed my eyes, leaning back against the tree, listening to the water. I liked it, it helped calm me somehow. Then again nature always did.

"You seem troubled by something Anna-San," I turned to see that Matamune beside me. . "Could it be your Reishi bothering you again?" my eyes narrowed. He was starting to get on my nerves with following me and knowing things he shouldn't.

"Mind your own business," I muttered, looking at the water. So much for finding a calm place.

"I'm sure Yoh-San is worried right now."

"I want nothing to do with Asakura," I snapped.

"Oh? And I was under the impression that you two were getting along, despite your backgrounds."

I didn't say anything.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding him, Anna-San." Was this cat trying to annoy me on purpose?

"Bite your tongue Nekomata or I'll destroy that Over Soul of yours," I said coldly. I looked back at the water. He was right though. I didn't want to be near Yoh so I've been spending the last few days with Ren as my Escort instead of the both of them, or just Yoh. Since that night I haven't been able to be near him. Why? Because I was afraid. Afraid that if I spend anymore time near him I'll end up opening my heart and I can't do that…

"_Stop glaring at the ground Anna," I looked up at the old woman in front of me._

"_I said I didn't want to come." I said darkly._

"_Nonsense," the old woman replied, though she understood. It was hard for the child to be in crowds._

"_If you understand why make me come?" I snapped. "Sensei," i added as to not sound too disrespectful though it was hard._

"_You need to learn to open your heart," my teacher replied. "It's the only way to help cure your power."_

"_Look, it's Akuma," a voice whispered._

"_Witch, go back to where you came from!"_

"_No, witches are at least human, she's a Demon!"_

"_Get lost you damn Itako or we'll kill you here and now."_

_I looked down so my hair covered my eyes. So I didn't have to see the hateful stares. "Open my heart?" I whispered. "To these humans? They want to see me dead with my head cut off and you want me to open up to them?"_

I shook my head, trying to shake the memory from my mind. I knew the pain of betrayal after my first teacher betrayed me, that's why I didn't show emotions. I knew the pain of trusting someone only to be thrown aside that's why I didn't talk much. I knew the sadness of someone I care about dieing that's why I didn't want to get close to anyone.

But I couldn't help but wonder, would there be all that with Yoh? He wanted to be my friend, he wanted me to trust him. But I couldn't.

"Anna?" I stiffened.

'_The Great Spirits are playing with fire_' I thought.

**Normal POV**

"Yoh-San," Matamune bowed.

"Hey Matamune," Yoh grinned.

He sat down beside her, a worried look on his face.

"Are you feeling ok? You're a bit pale," he said.

"Go away," Anna whispered.

Yoh sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"You know, even though you try pushing me away I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"I said go away." Anna snapped.

"No thanks," Anna gave him an annoyed look.

"Your really getting on my nerves Asakura," she said. Yoh laughed.

"That's exactly what Ren said to me when he first came to stay with us," He said, trying to calm down. "He said I was going to be the death of him because I was so care free that it'd give him headaches."

'_I believe it_' Anna thought.

"But he's still one of my best friends," Yoh sighed. He looked at Anna, a smile on his face. "If I can get him to trust me I'm positive I can get you to."

She rolled her eyes but Yoh noticed that her lips twitched.

The stayed there by the water, both lost in their thoughts. Anna's someplace Yoh couldn't guess, Yoh's someplace Anna ignored.

'_She told me about her Reishi, and she let me stay with_' he thought. '_It's a good start_'

* * *

"There we go," Keiko sighed, a small smile on her face as she place the glass vase on the desk. It was light orange at the top and faded to a darker shade of orange to red at the bottom. In the vase was a small bouquet of red Spider Lilies. She was in Anna's room.

"Keiko? What are you doing in here?"

Keiko turned to see her father standing in the door way. He had a look of disapproval on his face.

"I was cutting some flowers in the garden and I thought I'd bring some up to the Princess's and Tamao-Chan's room," she said. She gave the young girl pink roses and lilies.

Yohmei's look, if possible, darkened more.

"You shouldn't get too attached to that girl Keiko," he said. "You should remember that she won't be staying here permanently like Tamao. Depending on her actions she might sent back to the X-Prisons or to one of the Itako villages we have set up. Both you and your son should remember that."

"I know that," Keiko frowned. "But that doesn't mean I'll treat her like a bomb about to go off like you do. I think that girl's been through enough as an Itako. I treat her as I would any child that comes into my home."

**

* * *

**

**I love Keiko in this story! I know you haven't seen much of her but I can tell you that in future chapters you will too! **

**So, to the people who have read 'Love Comes In Different Forms', what did you think about Melin? I know you all loved her in that story so I decided to bring her back, haha!**

**Anyway, so sorry that I haven't updated in for awhile, final exams started Friday and are the rest of the week and I had to study like hell for the last two weeks for my math final so I didn't have enough time to work on Choices! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**NelFayt: I'm glad you love my stories! I worry sometimes that their not that great but reviews like yours cheer me up! Thank you!**

**Cat-so-curious: I know what you mean, Hao's awesome. Hmm, not gonna give anything away just yet but you are on the right track about those two.**

**koorinosekai: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it so much.**

**midori nO himE: haha, glad it made you so happy! Your reviews are the best. As for Sakumari Natsuki, she was mentioned back in chap 9. P.S, I also love your stories their so good and keep me waiting for more!**


	15. Chapter 14

"_We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy_" -Walter Anderson

* * *

"_I never really ever know what to say_

_When all of my emotions get in the way_

_I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)_

_I always get it better right afterward_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey_

_Wish I could explain The things that I have to work out_"

-The Listening-Lights

* * *

**Usually I put this stuff at the end of the chapter, but for the way this one ends I felt it was better to get it out of the way first. **

**Fictiongurl3553:****Thanks for your review, I updated quick enough for once!**

**Midori nO himE:**** Yes, Melin is one of those characters you love to hate. Your right, Yoh is sweet, and is again this chapter so hope you like it.**

**Koorinosekai:**** I know, I wish Keiko was shown more in both the anime and manga like Miki was so I felt like making her an important part of this story.**

**Cat-so-curious:**** Everyone seems to love Keiko in this, it make me happy. I'm not sure how long this will be but I estimate about…eight or nine, give or take. As for if there will be a sequel well…you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Now, onto to the chapter!**

**

* * *

****_Chapter 14_**

"Marco, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Marco turned to look at his fellow X-Laws. "Porf, are those prisoners getting better?"

"Yes. Actually, the one seems to be getting her strength back rather quicker then the other."

Marco nodded to himself. "I see. Then prepare everything. We'll start the plan in two days."

* * *

_"But that doesn't mean I'll treat her like a bomb about to go off like you do. I think that girl's been through enough as an Itako. I treat her as I would any child that comes into my home." _Keiko's words repeated in her fathers head.

"She may be gentle but you an definitely see her mother's attitude in her," Yohmei muttered under his breath.

"_HA! Of course she does, someone has to knock common sense into that bald head of yours, my stupid husband,"_ Yohmei shook his head.

'_Yes, that's probably what she would say_' he thought.

He stood from his desk, only to fall again as the ground beneath him shook. He could hear shouts from outside.

A boy, about nineteen, ran in. he had brown hair and wore the Knights uniform.

"Yohmei-Sama, a part of the West Wing has collapsed!" he shouted.

"What?"

* * *

Knights scrambled back and forth, shifting large amounts of rubble around, checking if any comrades were buried. Three were already laying on the grass fifteen meters away, clutching some body part where blood seeped through their clothes.

"How the hell did this happen?" Ren shouted.

"W-We don't know," A Knight, named Liam stammered. He was seventeen, a year older then Tao. "We were w-walking by and Kian thought he saw something and-"

"Kian? Liu Kian?"

"Yeah. He said he saw something and went to check it out and then a sort of shadow appeared out of no where and the beams gave out and collapsed."

Ren frowned. Sure, this place was old but they just did renovations in the West Wing less then a year ago. Why would it just suddenly give out? And what about that black smoke?

"Where's Liu now?" Ren noticed that the black haired knight wasn't around.

"He got taken to the infirmary, his leg out caught when it collapsed so Faust is making sure it isn't broken." Liam explained. "I hope it isn't, he's one of our best Knights."

"Yes, it would be a bloody shame if he was out for awhile, wouldn't it?" Ren muttered under his breath sarcastically. Someone called his name and he turned to see Yoh, HoroHoro, and Chocolove coming over. Behind them was Tamao and Anna. Tamao looked concerned while Anna's eyes searched the wreck, a frown on her face.

'_Something doesn't seem right_' she thought. There was a strange feeling around this area.

"Ren, what happened here?" Chocolove asked.

"What does it look like?" Ren told them what Liam did.

"That's really weird," HoroHoro said. Yoh nodded in agreement, looking around.

"Is there still anyone stuck under all this?" he asked Liam.

"We don't know, we're still looking," the Knight told him. He then turned to Anna. Yoh was surprised to see he had an almost desperate look on his face. "Hime-Sama," Anna's eyes snapped towards him and he flinched back. Yoh couldn't blame him. He could already feel the anger radiate off of her and he was about meter away from her.

'_What's she so upset about?_' he wondered. His question was answered as Liam continued.

"There's a rumour saying you can hear thoughts, or something close to that." He said. "Is there anyway you can see if any of our comrades are trapped?"

"Uh, even if that was true, I doubt she'd do anything that would help us," HoroHoro said.

"For once I agree with this idiot," Anna said coldly, her voice holding a hint of disgust. "Why would I help the people I loathe?"

"But they could die-"

"I don't care," Anna snapped before walking away.

"Anna-San," Tamao went to follow her but Yoh stopped her.

"I'll go check on her," he turned to his friends. "Can you guys handle everything until I get back?"

"Hmp, don't flatter yourself, we don't need your help." Ren said. "Just go calm her down before she takes it out of the next person she sees."

"Thanks Ren."

* * *

'_The nerve of these Knights. First they want to see me dead then go and ask for my help like that_' Anna leaned against a tree, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"You okay?" not to her surprise, he followed her.

"These people make me sick," she muttered.

"Yeah, I can understand how upset that might have made you feel." Yoh went beside her, also leaning against the tree.

"I wish you would leave me alone," she added.

"Hmm, I don't believe that." He said. "I think your just not used to others wanting to get close to you. Either that or your wary of trusting for whatever reason." seeing the look on her face he added with a grin, "I'm smarter then you give me credit for."

"Don't act like you know me." she said but the coldness in her voice was gone. "By the way your girlfriend is coming." Yoh gave her a confused look.

"Who're you-"

"YOH-KUN!" Melin shouted, running towards him, Pirika right behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Melin said.

"Hi Melin," Yoh said, rather uncomfortable. He broke away from her embrace. He glanced at Anna, who had a blank look on her face. Melin followed his gaze, narrowing her eyes when she noticed Anna.

'_Great, he's with her_'

"You know," Anna sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "Instead of glaring at me, you should see that brother of yours."

Melin's eyes widened. "My broth…What did you do?" she hissed. Yoh frowned.

"Anna didn't do anything. There was an accident and he got hurt. He's in the infirmary right now."

"Is HoroHoro ok?" Pirika asked.

"Yeah, he's helping with the rest right now." she sighed, relieved.

"We should go see your brother Melin," Pirika turned to her friend.

"Yeah," Melin nodded. Before she left she said to Yoh, "See you around. We should catch up later."

Yoh didn't say anything.

When she and Pirika were out of earshot Anna spoke.

"And here I thought you couldn't hate anyone," she scoffed.

"It's not that I hate her," Yoh said, sitting down. He had a serious expression on his face. "I just hate the way she treats people. My father said it's because she's a noble family from China, but so is Ren and he isn't as mean as her.

I can't forgive people who hurt others just because their different."

"Hypocrite," Anna said. Yoh looked up at her. "Hearing that from an Asakura…it makes me want to hurt you. You say you can't forgive people who hurt others because their different, yet look at what your family caused for Itako's. we're hunted down and killed like animals because we summon spirits." her eyes had a sad look in them. "I…really hate you…for saying that."

"I know." Yoh was looking into the distance, a frown on his face. "I'm…beginning to hate myself for what my families been doing for the last five hundred years. If possible…I want to try to change that."

Anna froze.

"You can't change it. What's done is done," she said, looking at the ground.

"Do you really believe that?" Yoh stood.

She didn't say anything.

"Well, what if I promise to change how Itako's are treated?"

Anna looked up at him, shock evident.

As she looked in his eyes, heard his thoughts…she knew he wasn't kidding.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Ren, can that Itako really read minds?"

Ren tossed a piece of broken wood in a pile. He looked at HoroHoro, eyebrow raised.

"From what I know, why?"

"I don't know, it's just weird. I always figured it was a myth," The Ainu shrugged. "Hey, Tamao!"

Tamao, who was sitting in the shade to stay out of their way, looked up from her sketch book.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say something about the Princess reading minds?"

"Um," Tamao looked down. "I…I wasn't allowed to. Hime-Sama doesn't like people knowing about her Reishi."

"Weird, never heard of it," Chocolove said, who was sitting beside her.

"CHOCOLOVE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP US!" HoroHoro shouted.

"You heard kelp cuss?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Chocolove…"

"Kisama…"

Chocolove started to sweat as his supposed friends activated their Over Souls, turning them on him.

"G-Guys? Didn't y-you think it was funny? AH!" he yelped as Ren's Kwan Dao cut his afro in half. "T-Tamao?"

"That was a really bad joke," Tamao whispered, who was now standing fifteen feet away from him.

'_Uh oh…_'

"HHEEELLLPP!"

* * *

"Did you hear something Melin?"

"No. your just hearing things," Melin snapped.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Pirika frowned.

"My brother is in the infirmary! You would be too if it was Horo!"

"But Eliza said he would be fine in a two or three weeks since it was just a hairline fracture."

Melin glared at her before sighing, wiping her hand across her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." she said. "It's just…why is Yoh-Kun spending his time with that Itako? I've been back for two days and he's barely said a word to me."

Pirika gave her friend a look of sympathy. "Melin…I hate to say it, and I mean, really, really, _really_, hate to, but from what Ren and my brother told me, Yoh really like her and-"

"Shut. Up. Right. Now." Melin said coldly, her blue eyes ice. Pirika flinched. "I will not lose to a demon. And if you ever say that again…" Melin took a deep breath and said in a calmer voice, "Yoh-Kun would never like a _thing _like _that._ he's an Asakura, and the Asakura don't care for Itako's He's a kind man, that's the only reason why he puts up with her."

Pirika didn't say anything.

"I'm surprised you would say that thought, Pirika-Chan," Melin went on. "I thought you hated Itako's after what happened to Da-"

"I do," Pirika snapped. "I hate them."

Melin grinned. "Good."

* * *

"How'd everything go?" Yoh asked, once he and Anna returned.

"We cleared everything, no one was trapped underneath," HoroHoro sighed, sitting on the ground exhausted.

"Uh, why does Chocolove look half dead?" The shaman was lying on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts, twitching every ten seconds.

"He tried to be funny again," Ren rolled his eyes. He looked at Anna. "You seem in a better mood."

"Shut up, Acorn."

Before Ren could snap something in return, someone shouted, "LIAN!"

Both him and Anna stiffened at the same time.

Yoh, HoroHoro, and Tamao turned to see a woman with green hair, wearing a black Chinese dress with a golden dragon on it, running over to them.

"Who's that?" Tamao asked.

"Jun, Ren's sister." Said HoroHoro.

"I forgot she was coming to visit." Said Yoh.

Ren and Anna didn't say anything.

"Ren, It's been so long," Jun hugged her brother.

"Nee-San, I saw you at new years," Ren muttered, his face gong red embarrassed by his sisters behaviour.

"That was back in February, it's August now," Jun said, letting go. Then she turned to Anna. Her eyes widened.

"Your really alive…" she whispered before hugging her. Anna, if possible, went even more stiff. "Oh Anna, thank god you okay!"

"Y-You know her?" HoroHoro and Yoh gasped.

"Of course," Jun let go of the Itako. "Her and Ren were engaged to marry eleven years ago."


	16. Chapter 15

"_I've been on shows that go for shock value_." Daphne Zuniga

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ENGAGED TO HER-"

"SERIOUSLY? ENAGEGED? YOUR SIXTEEN REN-"

"OF ALL THINGS TO KEEP SILENT ABOUT-"

"YOU BETTER TELL US EVERYTHING OR ELSE-"

They were in the sitting room, Ren and Jun sitting on one couch, HoroHoro and Chocolove on another, and Yoh sat in one of the chairs. Tamao and Anna were upstairs in Anna's room.

HoroHoro, and the now conscious Chocolove, were shouting at the Tao.

Ren, with his eye brow twitching, said through gritted teeth, "First off, we are _not _engaged, and second, we were five and the idea was withdrawn before it could ever be official."

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

"Well," Jun said, picking up a cup of tea that was on the table. "When mother and father, and Anna-San's parents, presented to idea they threatened to kill themselves if they even tried it."

"How could two five year olds kill themselves," HoroHoro rolled his eyes at the idea.

"That's what we thought…until Ren put a sword to his throat and Anna-San was about to jump off a cliff," Jun took a sip from her tea.

The three boys starred at their friend.

"You were messed up even back then," HoroHoro said. Ren just glared at him.

"So, you two knew Anna when she was little?" Yoh said to Jun, who nodded.

"Her last name at the time was Fujisaki, not Kyoyama. I suspect she got that name sometime to got to Aomori since it's one of the names of Osorezan. After the Tao, the Fujisaki were a great noble family in Japan, even though she's half Chinese and half Japanese."

"But, why is she from that place? Osore or somethin like that," Chocolove asked.

"We don't know," Ren said. "She refuses to say anything about it, even though the Great Spirit only knows how many times I've tried to find out."

"huh." Said Chocolove.

"Explains why you two get along," Said HoroHoro. The two gave Ren a look that made his hair itch towards the ceiling.

"What?"

"Well…"

"We were just thinkin…"

"Can't blame her for not wanting to marry someone like you."

* * *

Anna sat on her balcony, starring into the distance, a blank look on her face. She was leaning against the bars, her arms wrapped around her legs. One would think that she was in deep thought but in all honesty she wasn't thinking anything. She was listening to the conversation being taken place downstairs.

"H-Hime-Sama?" Tamao said, rather timidly. Anna glanced at her.

"Is…Is it true? That you and Ren-San…" Her voice trailed off.

Anna looked back in the distance.

"Yeah. But we refused to let it happen. After some arguments our parents decided it was best not to wed us."

"Oh…"

Anna sighed. She was starting to get a migraine and migraine + Reishi = unstable princess.

There was a knock at the door. Tamao went to answer it.

"Uh, Tamao?" Yoh's voice sounded. "Can you go check on HoroHoro, make sure he's okay?"

"Why? Is he hurt?" Tamao said anxiously.

"Not exactly. Him and Chocolove kinda pushed Ren's button's a bit too much and he snapped…Jun and Pirika are with them in the sitting room."

"Okay."

When she left Yoh went to where Anna was, sitting on the other side of the balcony, also leaning against the bars.

"So," he paused, not really sure how to go on. She waited. "You and Ren were supposed to be Engaged."

"I guess," she said, her eyes closed.

"You say that like your not sure."

"I don't remember much of my life back in China. That's the only thing I remember." she said. Then added quietly, "I just turned five when my parents ditched me on Mt. Osore…or so I was told."

"What do you mean?" Yoh frowned.

Anna didn't say anything for a minute. Then she said, "Can you leave? I want to lie down, I have a migraine."

"I can tell," she opened one eye to look at him. "Your usually more tired and less stubborn when your not feeling well." he explained. He grinned sheepishly. "Honestly, it worries me. It almost makes me want to hear you threaten me again."

Anna glowered at him. "Shut up Yoh." she sighed, closing her eyes again. She was too tired to argue with him. He didn't reply. Slowly, her consciousness left her.

* * *

"Strange, that it would just give out like that," Mikihisa said. He was outside with Yohmei and a group of knights who were clearing everything out.

"You feel that, don't you?" Yohmei asked.

"huh?"

"There's a dark energy in this area," Yohmei looked around, his eyes narrowed. "Get HoroHoro and Chocolove to scout around."

"Why not Ren instead of HoroHoro?"

"Jun is here, so Ren will want to stay with his sister for a while."

* * *

"WHAT?" Pirika shouted. "YOUR KIDDING!"

"Will you shut up?" Ren snapped, his face lightly pink.

"Hmm, I wonder how that would work," Pirika said thoughtfully. "A marriage between two temperamental people."

"Careful Pirika," Jun warned. "How do you think those two ended up like that?" She gestured to HoroHoro and Chocolove, who were currently knocked out. Tamao was sitting beside them, making sure they were still breathing.

"Someone wake them up please," they all jumped as Mikihisa seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Hello Jun," he waved at her.

"Why do you need us?" HoroHoro yawned. Chocolove stood up, stretching.

"Don't tell me you guys were just sleeping," Pirika said.

"I just want you two to scout the area where the West Wing collapsed. There's a strange feeling there."

"Alright," HoroHoro stood up. "That'll give us something to do until dinner is ready. Hope it's something good."

"Onii-Chan, all you think about is your stomach," Pirika huffed. HoroHoro ignored her.

"You can count on us Mikihisa, we'll be done in no time, Of course I could do it better without Chocolove." he said, making Ren scoff.

"Uh, sure. Just hurry up."

"Hey Pirika," Chocolove said. "What do you call a snowman whose head is bigger then his stomach?"

"Huh?"

"BoroBoro No HoroHoro!"

Pirika burst out laughing. Jun covered her mouth with her hands but a giggle still escaped her lips. Even Ren chuckled slightly, a smirk on his face.

"Finally, a good joke," he said.

"Finally, I made everyone laugh," Chocolove wiped a tear from his eye.

"Not every one…" Chocolove turned to see HoroHoro glaring dangerously at him, murder written all over him.

"Uh…didn't you think it was funny?" he asked, sweating.

"Five seconds."

"Come on, even Ren and Jun thought it was-"

"Four."

"Your over exaggerating Boro-"Three."

And he was gone, HoroHoro right on his heels.

"Wow, everyone's really lively." Yoh came into the room, a smile on his face. "Hey Tou-San."

"Where's Anna?" Ren asked him.

"You would want to know where she is," Pirika muttered under her breath.

"She's laying done, she was getting a migraine."

"Ren, why don't you help Jun take things to her room?" Mikihisa asked. "Tamao, can you go with them? I need to talk to my son for a moment."

When they left Yoh turned to his father.

"What's up?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Your grandfather wanted me to tell you something." Mikihisa paused.

"About what?" Yoh frowned.

"First, he's leaving later to discuss some stuff with some important people. Second…" He paused again.

"Why do I get the feeling that your about to say something about Anna?"

"Because you a smart kid," Miki said. "Yes, it's about the princess. He talked to you mother about it. He doesn't want you to get…close to her and-"

"She told me about Yohken." Yoh interrupted. Mikihisa looked at him, shocked though you couldn't tell because of his mask. "And why Itako's are hated so much."

Silence fell between them.

"You have to understand Yoh times were different back then," Mikihisa finally said.

"But what about now?" Yoh's voice had gone quiet. "You've seen how much they've suffered. How much Anna's suffered. I was taught it was their choice to be Itako's so I didn't question it much, but Anna told me it was because it gave them a reason to live. So what right do we have to destroy that? How different are they from us?"

Mikihisa didn't say anything. Not because he couldn't think of anything, nor was it because he was shocked his son would say that.

It was because he knew that he was right.

* * *

"What should I do Kian? He's always with her!"

"Calm down Sis, breath."

Melin took a deep breath, calming her self. She was with her brother in the infirmary. They looked alike, black hair and their feature were very similar, only difference was that his eyes were green, like their mothers.

"It's not fair," she whispered. "I've loved Yoh-Kun since I've first met him. Then I go away for a month and when I come back, he's spending all his time with an _Itako_." she said the word as though it were a swear.

Kian sighed and put his hand on top of her head. "I know. Mom and Dad know. And I'm pretty sure everyone here knows."

"Your point?"

"Sooner or later Yoh will see how great you are, even if you temper is scary."

"Nii-Chan, shut up or I'll break your leg even more."

"See what I mean?"

Melin didn't say anything. True, her temper can get out of control but it was only because she loved Yoh so much but he never seemed to pay attention to her. Maybe if she tried to work on it, he would love her and stop being with that other…thing.

Kian noticed the depressed look on her face and said. "Hey, you went shopping right? What did you get?"

"Huh?" Melin blinked. "Oh I got a new dress, some bracelets…"

Kian leaned back on his pillows, closing his eyes. He hated hearing her rant about shopping, but it was better then her getting depressed over the Asakura boy.

* * *

"You see anything?"

'Nope, you?"

"No, Mic and Kororo don't seem to see anything either."

HoroHoro and Chocolove paused, looking around. They hadn't seen or heard anything since they've been out here but there was a strange feeling in the air. Like something was going to happen and soon.

**

* * *

**

**How's that for a fast update? I think that's the fastest I've ever updated this story. I won't be able to update for a while though, I'm getting surgery tomorrow on my small intestine and the recovery is about a week. Once again, as you've noticed no song for this chapter. There will be next one though! I hope…**

**Fictiongurl3553: thanks for the review, hope you like the others reactions**

**Koorinosekai: I know, I don't like her either but like you said, you always needs to have the one character everyone hates in a story**

**Nelfayt: how's that for a shocker? I wanted to do something no one would suspect. Some people have guess that they knew each other before but I bet they didn't think that, haha**


	17. Chapter 16

"_It's hard to forget what hurt you once, especially when it keeps showing up to remind you of what happened._" - M.T.S.L

* * *

"_Hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro_

_yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke_

_naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to_

_toikakeru sube wa_

_saeta kage ni chiru_

_(Two souls torn apart,_

_Feelings of nowhere to go strangle my heart._

_Why did we meet this day?_

_The way to ask this question_

_Vanishes into clear shadow.)_"

-Northern Lights(Ballad Version)- Hayashibara Megumi

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

"Aren't you happy to see Jun again?"

"Not really."

Yoh gave Anna a confused look. They were outside at 'Their Spot' under the tree by the lake. Anna was reading a book while Yoh laid down, his arms behind is head.

"I don't like reminders of the past. Especially a past I don't remember," Her eyes narrowed slightly. "It makes my Reishi go weird for some reason."

"How so?

"I can already see into the hearts of people." Anna explained after a pause. "So when I meet someone I don't remember, it makes me look deeper and it gives me a migraine."

"So that's why you weren't feeling good yesterday?"

Anna shrugged.

It's been two days since Jun came to visit. Since her announcement of Anna and Ren it's all the Knights and anyone else could talk about. It was getting annoying. She went back to reading her book.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"I know _that_-"

"Are we really going to do this again?" Anna said through gritted teeth. Yoh chuckled.

"Heh, Heh, sorry. But what's it about?"

"What did I tell you last time?"

"Read it myself?"

"And he finally learns," Anna muttered under her breath. They fell into a comfortable silence. After five minutes Yoh fell asleep.

Anna put down her book, looking at Yoh's sleeping face.

'_Idiot, falling asleep right beside me? If I wanted to I could kill him and leave_' but she knew she was only kidding herself. As much as she wanted to in the beginning, she probably would never be able to kill him…

"_Hey, Princess?"_

_Anna glared at the boy laying down beside her. _

"_Don't call me that," she snapped._

"_Tell me Princess," he went on, ignoring her. "Do you trust me? Even a little?"_

"_Not with me life," she answered coldly._

"_Good."_

Anna shook her head. She hated reminders of the past and yet it was all she could think about.

"Ne, Anna?" Yoh mumbled. Guess he wasn't asleep yet.

"What?"

"Do you trust?" he asked. "Even a little?"

'_Déjà vu_' Anna thought before sighing.

"Who knows," she murmured.

Yoh opened an eye to glance at her. He noticed the sad look in her eyes.

* * *

"Pirika-Chan? What's wrong, you seem depressed."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ryu."

Pirika was in the kitchen helping Ryu with lunch. She was done with helping him in the kitchen as punishment but she was so used to it now she still came out of habit. Plus, she didn't mind cooking especially when Tamao got to help once and awhile if HoroHoro had to do a mission or something that he couldn't take her along with."You heard right?" she asked. "About Ren and…her," she wasn't able to say her name.

"Ah, you mean the princess," Ryu nodded. "She's a fearsome person, but good taste. In fact, when she came she said my cooking tasted to salty and ever since I've been doing better to make a meal fit enough for royalty-"

"She's not actually a princess you know," Pirika snapped.

"No, but she had the pride of one," Ryu said. "But why are you so upset about her and Ren? I heard they weren't engaged anymore."

"I don't know. It's just…annoying that he would spend all that time with her and he knew her and didn't tell anyone and-"

"Ah, you like Ren."

"NO I DON'T!" Pirika yelled, making Ryu drop his knife.

"But everything you just said-"

"I DON'T! It's-It's just that…even though we don't get along…I thought we were at least somewhat friends," Pirika fumed.

"Uh huh,"

* * *

Anna stopped, looking around. She was deep in the trees, away from where Yoh was. When he finally ended up falling asleep she sensed something over here and went to check it out.

"I know your there so come out," she said. "Dingbat. Lyserg."

There was no movement at first. The a boy with green hair and a white uniform came out, followed by a man with blond hair in the same uniform.

"X-Laws aren't allowed here without the Asakura's permission," Anna said, not looking at them. She went over to one of the trees, and pressed her palm against it, a frown on her face.

"Quiet Akuma," Dingbat said coldly. Anna stiffened at the name. the name she hadn't heard in years. She felt something in her begin to break. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Tell me Dingbat, how's your Fiancée? Is she doing ok since that night?" Her voice was one of concern but her eyes showed how she really felt. They held a mocking look in them, and the smirk her mouth formed was cruel.

Dingbats eyes widened in rage. Anna saw an image of a blonde woman laying in a hospital bed, an IV hooked into her hands, her forearms and neck covered in bandages.

'_Probably from the burns_' Anna thought. '_So she's been unconscious since then_'

"Stop Dingbat!" Lyserg shouted as his friend pulled out his gun on Anna.

"Damn Itako, I'll shoot you right here!" the X-Law yelled.

Anna frowned, her eyes beginning to glow an eerie blue. An unexpected wind came, hitting dingbat in the chest making him slam into a tree.

"It's that temper of yours that's caused her to be where she is," Anna said coldly. "If your so afraid of people important to you dieing, then you shouldn't have joined in this stupid battle."

Dingbats eyes widened. '_Those words…_'

"_If your don't want to lose your friends you shouldn't be here in the first place. This is a place that creates death and sadness; a real battlefield. You hurt someone important to me, now I'll do the same to you."_

'_They really are the same…that woman was right…it's now or-_'

"We don't want any trouble, Hime-Sama," A voice from Lyserg said. He turned, startled.

"Marco!"

Anna's eye narrowed. "I've heard those words before," she said. "Only last time I ended up chained to a wall with five new scars on my back."

"I assure you, we only came to make a deal with you." Marco smiled. Anna tried to look deeper into his mind, to find out what he was planning but a wall blocked her.

Annoying.

"You see, we're getting tired of…euthanizing Itako's," Marco went on. "And our Cells are getting far to full and-"

"Get to the point," Anna snapped.

"Come with us," Marco pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Come with us, and we'll release all the Itako's we have in custody, and will have nothing to do with them anymore."

* * *

"Ah man, where is she?" Yoh fretted. He had only closed his eyes for a minute or two…or fifteen. When he woke up Anna was missing. Again!

'_She's so mean, disappearing like that! She's trying to get me killed by Jii-Chan, that's why she keeps-_'

"If I wanted you kill it would have happened already." Yoh jumped.

"Anna!"

There she was, hand on her hip, a look of annoyance that was probably because of him on her face and behind was…his father?

"Glad you think so much of me," She said, glaring.

"Heh, heh," Yoh scratched his head nervously. "So, uh, Tou-San, what were you-""I had to speak to Anna a bit, don't worry your not in trouble," he added. Yoh sighed in relief.

"You two should get something to eat," Mikihisa checked the watch on his wrist. "The Knights will be back soon." Both Mikihisa and Yoh agreed that it was best if Anna didn't eat at the same time as the Knights did. It caused to much tension and always put Anna in a bad mood making it difficult to her to corporate with stuff.

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you feeling ok? Your more pale again."

"I'm fine," Anna snapped. "Mind your own business.""But-"

"Will you just shut-" Anna suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. She looked shocked, almost…shaken.

"Anna?" Yoh asked, worried. "Anna, what is it?"

Instead of answering Anna ran through the door, Yoh right behind.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Yoh called. She ignored him.

They were almost to the dining hall now.

'_Why is she running…_' then he heard voices.

"Oh shut up, you can't tell us what to do!"

"Last I checked, you're a prisoner so yes, I can! "

"We're not gonna listen until we see her Acorn!"

"Kisama-"

"Please, just let us see her-"

Anna opened the door to reveal two girls arguing with Ren. The one girl had black hair that went between her shoulder blades and forest green eyes. The other girl had medium length light brown hair and purple eyes.

They turned as Anna opened their door. Their eyes widened.

"Hime-Sama…" They whispered.

"Your okay!" Yoh was startled as the girl with brown hair ran to Anna, wrapping her arms around her neck.

_Slap!_

The girl immediately let go of Anna. She held her cheek, eyes wide, tears threatening to fall. but they weren't tears of pain they were tears of…happiness?

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me, Yin?" Anna said coldly.

"At least one more time, Hime-Sama," Yin smiled.

Anna looked from her to the black haired girl, whose mouth was hanging.

"If your done your fish impression Nadeshiko…" The girl blinked and ran a hand through her hair.

"I want to hug you too but…just because I missed you doesn't mean I missed those slaps, Hime-Sama," she said sheepishly, waling over.

"Uh, what's going on?" Yoh asked Anna. "You know them?"

The girls, Yin and Nadeshiko, turned to look at Yoh, their eyes wide.

"HAO!"

**

* * *

**

**Got to update sooner then I though I would so I'm happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wished me well, surgery went good but have to rest for two weeks now. And I kept forgetting in the last like, three chapters to do this, but I have a poll up on my profile about what girl is perfect for Ren and it's gonna be hard to continue with the later plot unless I know who you guys like. I have stuff planed for whoever you pick so it doesn't matter to me but I need to know!**

**Koorinosekai:**** Thanks for your review, hoped you liked the chapter**

**Fictiongurl3553:**** Glad you liked it so much. I have a small tumour on my small intestine so they removed some of it and will remove the rest later. Thanks for reviewing.**

**NelFayt: ****you know, that always happens to me when I try to use one, I'm convinced that they either hate me, or their just plain evil! Glad my update made you happy and hope this one does also. Everything(Well some of it) will be explained in the next two or three chapters so please be patient with me.**

**Helen Wang:**** wow, long time no see! It's good to hear from you again! Do you really like Melin that much? o.O when are you going to update 'Darkness King'? I was really getting into that!**

**Radiance51:**** Yup, something is coming and this chapter was a sort of, uh, prologue thing way into it. That sounds lame but oh well, thanks for your review!**


	18. Chapter 17

"_The farther back you look, the farther forward you can see._" - Winston Churchill

* * *

"_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_"

-Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

_Slap!_

"It's not him," Anna said after slapping the two girls.

"Yes it is!" Nadeshiko cried. "It's him, his hair's just shorter then-"

"It's. Not. Him." Anna said forcefully.

"But-"

"Look at his eyes, it's not him."

Nadeshiko frowned but looked at Yoh, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"His eyes are kinder…" she whispered. Then her eyes widened and she started pulling her hair. "DAMN IT! I USED ONE OF HIS TRICKS! URGH!"

"Whose Hao?" Yoh just noticed that HoroHoro and Tamao were there also. "And how do you guys know each other?"

"Kyo Yin and Shiki Nadeshiko; they were my guards that I thought were dead," Anna said.

"And Hao is…?"

"No one that concerns you," Anna said, her voice like ice. She went to sit down beside in an empty chair.

Tamao walked over to the two girls, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Yin-San, d-did you two, h-how are you-"

"Still alive?" Yin smiled. Tamao nodded.

"We'll explain later," Nadeshiko said. "I want to eat first."

Yoh sat beside Anna. She was starring at the table, her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see them alive."

Anna let out a hollow laugh.

"Happy?" she repeated. "I don't remember how to be happy." a pained look came to her eyes. "Get me something to eat."

Yoh looked at her before doing as she said.

Yin and Nadeshiko's eyes followed him.

"Yin," Nadeshiko said, glancing at the petite girl.

"I know," Yin's smile from earlier was replaced with a frown. "I don't like it." she closed her eyes. "I really…don't like it."

**xXxXxXx**

"So, you used to guard that crazy woman?" HoroHoro asked once everyone had their food. Anna, Yoh and Ren sat at one table, HoroHoro, Tamao, Yin, and Nadeshiko at the one beside them.

"Hime-Sama isn't crazy," Nadeshiko glared. "And if you say that again I'll rip that tongue out."

"Please do," Ren called from his table.

"Shut up!" HoroHoro yelled before turning back to the black haired girl. "So you saying there's nothing wrong with her mental state?"

"She's not crazy," Nadeshiko repeated, not looking at him.

"We lived in a temple that was between Aomori and Mt Osore," Yin said. "And because Hime-Sama is so important, she needed us to guard her."

"Why?"

"So idiots like you don't get to her and try to kill her just because she's an Itako," Nadeshiko said.

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

"You seem glad to see them," Ren said to Anna. She didn't say anything. She put her hand on her forehead.

"I don't have time for sarcasm Ren," she said. "Just tell me who're their Escorts."

Ren raised an eye brow but answered. "Tamao doesn't need an Escort anymore so HoroHoro will be that Nadeshiko's and Ryu will be Yin's."

"Ryu? He finished his training then?" Yoh asked, shocked.

"I guess." Ren shrugged.

"H-Hime-Sama?" They looked up to see Yin standing there. She was blushing slightly, looking down. "Um, can…can I come to your room later? T-To talk about…" her voice trailed off.

Anna gave her a bored look. Sighing she stood.

"Come now, I need to lay down anyway," she turned to her Escorts. "That is alright isn't it?"

"I don't see why not," Yoh grinned.

"I don't know," Ren smirked. "How do we know you won't plan something together?"

"If we do it'll be how to flatten that spike on your head," Yin smiled innocently.

"Why you…"

"See ya Yuri-Chan," Nadeshiko called.

"Yuri? I thought her name was Yin?" HoroHoro said, confused.

"Yuri is her real name," A sly smiled came to her lips. Yin's face went bright red. "After she met Anna she changed it to Yin because-"

"Nadeshiko." She stopped at Anna's voice. It had a warning tone in it.

"Gomen, Hime-Sama," Nadeshiko stood, bowing.

"Just come along," Anna said, leaving.

Yoh, for some reason, couldn't help but notice that she was acting differently. It would be hard for anyone else to notice, but after spending as much time with as he was he could tell. She seemed stressed, like she was about to fall apart.

"You see it too, huh?" Ren said.

"Yeah," Yoh frowned. He looked over at HoroHoro, who slammed his head on the table.

"That girl…she's as bad as Ren!" He yelled. "And I have to be her Escort?"

"N-Nadeshiko-San is actually really nice," Tamao said to him.

"Yeah, to you. She's like a female Ren…Hey, where's Ryu?"

"Probably talking to Mikihisa about something." Ren said.

* * *

"Marco, are you sure we should be doing this?" Lyserg asked.

"Of course. It's the only way to bring peace in this blood stained world," Marco told him. "Why do you ask?"

Lyserg looked down, a frown on his face. "It just feels…wrong."

_Smack_

Lyserg fell to the ground as Marco punched him.

"I don't think you have right to question our actions Lyserg Diethel." the X-Law said coldly. "Especially after your little stunt you pulled with that Itako and her guards."

Lyserg didn't say anything.

"Marco, it is cruel to bring up past mistakes that he had already been redeemed for," A soft voice said.

Lyserg looked up, shocked, to see a girl in a Victorian era styled dress that was white and black. She had long, wavy silver hair and red eyes. Around her neck was a necklace with black beads and dark purple crystal at the end.

"Jeanne-Sama, you should be resting," Marco said, also shocked.

"I know, but I needed to see what was going," Jeanne said. "Marco, enough punishing Lyserg. He was already been granted forgiveness for his actions. There's no need to hold them against him."

"Y-Yes, Jeanne-Sama, forgive me." Marco kneeled down in front of her. "My emotions clouded my judgment for a moment."

"You are forgiven," Jeanne nodded. She looked up at Lyserg, who stood.

"I-I'm sorry Jeanne-Sama," he said, bowing. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop Lyserg," Jeanne interrupted. "I choose to forgive you because of your kindness. That is what gives you strength." she smiled. "I hope you understand that."

"Jeanne-Sama…"

Jeanne's eyes widened. She swayed on her feet a bit before falling. Marco caught her before she hit the ground.

"You too weak to walk around yet, Jeanne-Sama." He lifted her up in his eyes. She looked like a doll. "I'll take her back to her room. Lyserg, go check on Dingbat."

"Hai."

* * *

"I see," Anna said, opening her eyes. She was standing on her balcony while Yin and Nadeshiko were sitting on her bed. She had changed into her white kimono with windmills at the bottom. "So the X-Laws are planning something still."

"It's probably why they released us when they did," Yin said.

"Hime-Sama, your not really gonna do whatever they want you to, are you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No," Anna shook her head. "I don't make deals unless I know I get something out of it. You know that."

"True," Nadeshiko frowned. "But what did four eyes say he would do?"

Anna looked at her, eye brow raised.

"Uh, sorry, just curious."

"Hime-Sama, whose that boy?" Yin asked.

"Yoh, he's the Asakura heir," Anna said.

"What is he to you?" Yin's hands were together, her head bent.

"Just an Escort," Anna closed her eyes as a breeze came. "Nothing more. So you can calm down Sukoshi."

Yin's head went up at her nickname. She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

Just before they left Nadeshiko said, "Oh yeah, two Itako's were released with us."

Anna's eyes snapped towards her. "How many?"

"Three. One was ten, one seven, and the other eight. That Mikihisa guy sent them straight to one on the villages since their so young."

Anna nodded, almost to her self.

When they left Anna went to lay down. She replayed in her head what happened earlier that day.

_"Come with us," Marco pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Come with us, and we'll release all the Itako's we have in custody, and will have nothing to do with them anymore."_

_Anna's eyes widened slightly. She dropped her hand to her side, turning to face the X-Law fully. _

"_Why should I believe you?" she said quietly._

"_I will have something's delivered to you that should help you consider your choices," Marco said, a smirk on his face. "For now, we will be leaving. Lyserg, Dingbat. Let's go."_

_Dingbat got up stiffly, sending Anna a look of pure hate. As Lyserg went to follow Anna said, "How's your back Lyserg?" Lyserg blinked, shocked at the question. "I expect Marco gave you quit a punishment for what you did." the colour drained from Lyserg's face._

_An image of a whip, salt, pain, filled Anna's head. She closed her eyes._

'And I was considered the demon_' she thought._

_When they left she leaned against the tree. _

"_I'll burn this tree if you keep hiding up there, Mikihisa," she said._

_There was a pause._

"_Your powers never cease to amaze me," Mikihisa said, as he jumped from the tree landing in front of her. _

_She didn't say anything._

"_Are you going to consider what he said?" there was a hint of worry in his voice._

_Anna didn't answer. She walked passed him, down the way she came._

* * *

"See Pirika? I told you some shopping would cheer you up!" Jun said.

"Yeah," Pirika smiled. She was feeling better after spending the day with her two friends. Too bad Tamao didn't want to come. "Hey, where did Melin go?" now that she looked around, her best friend was missing.

"Right here!" Melin came running over. She was carrying four bags, two white, a pink one, and blue. "Sorry, I, uh, had to pick out something for my brother, since he's gonna be resting for awhile."

"What is it?" Jun went to peer into the blue bag. Melin pulled in closer to her.

"His eyes only," she said teasingly.

Jun lifted an eye brow. Her and Melin didn't get along at all. They only put up with each other because of Pirika. So for this girl to talk like that with her was…weird.

"Well, let's head back, it's getting dark out." Pirika said.

* * *

It was late out, everyone else asleep so Anna took the opportunity to go outside by the lake and think with no one bothering her. She sat down, dipping her legs into the water. It was a warm night so it felt nice. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as a small breeze came.

'_Their alive_' she thought. She didn't know how to feel about it. She was always in control of her emotions. Being able to read minds, it helped prepare her to keep a poker face for whatever situation came at her.

But this? There was no way she could have prepared for this. It took all her strength to keep from breaking; no wonder she was so exhausted.

"You okay?"

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. She listened as he sat beside her.

"Aren't you glad to see your friends again?" Yoh asked her.

"Their not my friends," Anna said quietly, starring into the water. "They were ordered to protect me, so that's what they did. It's their job."

"Hmm," Yoh leaned back on his hands. "It may be their job but…when they saw you…I could tell they were happy. They were relieved to see you were okay. And I think you were also. That's why you ran to see if it was really them when you heard their thoughts."

'_Relieved? Is that what I feel?_' Anna frowned.

"I don't…"

"I think I figured out something about you," Yoh said. He had a slight smile on his face. "You've been trying to control your emotions for so long, that you've all but forgotten how to express them. And…I think it scares you when you start to feel them because your not used to it."

Anna didn't say anything. She pulled her legs out of he water, wrapping her arms around them.

"Your…really annoying," she said.

"Am I wrong?"

"Your not right."

"But am I wrong?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"What did I say about acting like you know me?" Anna snapped.

"You said not too," Yoh shrugged. "But I can't help it. If you'd prefer I could get Ren to talk to you, since he knows you better then I do."

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Anna muttered.

"You guys are engaged right?"

"No we're not!" Yoh winced. Who knew someone who was usually so quiet could yell so loud? "It was never official. Why would I marry someone just because I was told to, and to someone I barely remember?"

"Well, that's good," Yoh grinned. "It…bothered me for a bit, thinking you and Ren were going to get married."

Anna felt her cheeks warm. She was glad it was dark out.

"So whose Hao?" He suddenly asked. Anna stiffened.

"Just…someone we met while in hiding," She said.

"And I look like him?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd kill you if you got near me," Anna said. She had a distant look in her eyes. "Every time I looked at you…I saw him. And it mad me angry."

Yoh remembered when Anna was in the infirmary.

"_I was wrong…you don't look alike." _she had said.

"It's your eyes," Anna said, reading his mind. "Yours are kinder, warmer. They make you easy to read most of the time. Hao's were dark, mysterious, aloof…you could never tell what he was thinking."

"You couldn't hear his thoughts?" Yoh asked, surprised.

"We had the same power," Anna's voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes full of sadness. "I couldn't read his mind and he couldn't read mine. It was…comforting in a way. I could be around someone without knowing what was in their heart. It didn't cause me pain."

"You loved him" It was a statement, not a question.

"Maybe," Anna said. "But now…whenever I think of him all I can think about is how much I hate him now, and how he betrayed me."

"How did he betray you?"

"He gave me up to the X-Laws. That's how they found us." Anna felt the corner of her eyes begin to burn, her head started to hurt as she remembered how he had smiled when they took her.

She stiffened as she felt Yoh's hand cup her face. He rubbed his thumb under her eye.

"Your crying," he whispered. Anna's eyes widened. She was crying? No, she can't.

"I don't cry," she slapped Yoh's hand away. "I'm not allowed to cry, if I cry then-"

"Then it means your human," Yoh smiled gently. "It's alright to cry once in awhile Anna."

"Your really annoying," Anna whispered.

"I know, you've told. a lot. " Yoh leaned his forehead against hers. Her lips twitched and before she could top herself she smiled. Just a small one but it was enough for Yoh's pulse to quicken.

"Well, it's pretty late, we should get some sleep," Yoh stood, stretching. He held his hand out to Anna.

She looked at it, considering something before taking it, letting him help her up.

Yoh felt his breath catch in his throat. He just noticed Anna wearing her white Kimono with pinwheels on it. The moonlight made her pale skin seem to glow. Even her golden eyes seemed to shine in the light.

She looked…beautiful. Like a Princess.

_Slap!_

"H-Hurry u-up, I'm-I'm cold," Anna stammered. Her face was bright red now.

'_She must have read my mind_' Yoh realised. His face was also red.

"O-Okay, Anna."

They walked in silence.

"Um, Anna?" Yoh said as she opened the door to her room. She paused.

"Yes?"

"You…you really do look beautiful." Anna's face went red.

"Go to bed Yoh." she said.

Yoh chuckled. As he turned around Yin's words repeated in Anna's head.

"_What is he to you"_

"_An Escort. Nothing more."_

"Yoh," Yoh paused, looking over at her. She just shook her head. "never mind, good night."

"Good night Anna."

"Yoh?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you…"

* * *

The wind blew harshly through the tress, dark clouds covered the sky, blocking out the stars. Just outside the village of Sekinebashi, was an old temple. One would think it were abandoned if not for the lone light the shone in the back.

A girl, no older then ten, wore a grey, gothic Lolita like dress, her long black coloured hair brought into a side ponytail with a dark blue ribbon in it. She smiled softly as she moved her laced glove over the flame of one of many candles in the room.

"I wonder how she's doing," She said.

She turned around a looked into the floor length mirror. She touched the glass with her right hand, frowning as it flashed. As though it had become a window, it showed a girl of sixteen laying in bed, sleeping peacefully. "She looks so peaceful in her new environment, though she probably won't admit it due to her pride and stubbornness."

She lifted her left hand. A dark shadow surrounded her arm, wrapping around her arm. Slowly, it took form into a giant snake.

"That just make things a bit easier, ne, Tsumi?" she smiled at the serpent, her green eyes flashing.

**

* * *

**

**I really liked this chapter, it's very important to the story. It's like the breaking point for Yoh and Anna because in the last chapter in a flash back Hao asked Anna if she trust him and she says no. when Yoh asks if she trusts **_**him **_**she says who knows and she lets him see her cry in this one and actually opens up to him a bit. That's why I picked this song to go with it, cause Yoh's like her angel that helps her after what she's been through.**

**Fictiongurl3553: ****Yeah but remember they haven't seen Hao in a while so he could have cut his hair for all they knew. Thanks for your review, and I'm getting better each day!**

**Helen Wang: ****okay, scared me there for a sec that there was actually someone who liked her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cat-so-curious: ****maybe, I'm not sure yet for both Pirika and Anna. But sorry to say their both mine, I just like Hao a bit more. And yes, Akuma does mean devil.**


	19. Chapter 18

"_Life's hard. But life without people who care about you is harder._" -Anonymous.

* * *

"_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_"

-Halo-Beyoncé

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Here."

Anna blinked.

"It was locked up so nothing happened to it." Keiko said, as she handed Anna's Rosary to her.

Anna took it, taking in the familiar beads. 108 blue beads, with red feathers at the end.

"That means I a lot to you, doesn't it." Anna looked up to see the woman smiling softly at her, her eyes warm. The resemblance between her and Yoh were stunning. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"Won't Yohmei be angry that your giving this to me?" Anna asked, ignoring what she said.

"Like I told him before, I'll treat like any child who comes to my home."

"I'm not a child," Anna said flatly.

"Were you ever?" Keiko said softly before leaving her room.

Anna watched her go before looking back at the Rosary. She had them back finally. She knew that because of where she was she wouldn't be able to use them but it did make feel a bit better. She felt vulnerable without it. Vulnerable…

_"How did he betray you?"_

_"He gave me up to the X-Laws. That's how they found us." Anna felt the corner of her eyes begin to burn, her head started to hurt as she remembered how he had smiled when they took her._

_She stiffened as she felt Yoh's hand cup her face. He rubbed his thumb under her eye._

_"Your crying," he whispered. Anna's eyes widened. She was crying? No, she can't._

_"I don't cry," she slapped Yoh's hand away. "I'm not allowed to cry, if I cry then-"_

_"Then it means your human," Yoh smiled gently. "It's alright to cry once in awhile Anna."_

Never before had to felt so vulnerable around someone. Not even Hao. She hated that feeling but…

_It's alright to cry once in awhile…_How long has she wanted to hear those words?

"Anna?" she looked up to see Yoh standing in the door way. "We should get breakfast now. The Knights are headed out early so we should eat sooner." Yoh picked up the habit of wording things around her so they wouldn't sound like orders or that he was telling her what to do. She had t admit, it was kind of amusing when he got tongue tied.

"Fine," she said, putting the Rosary around her neck.

"Whoa, you got it back?" Yoh exclaimed.

"Your mother gave it to me just before you came," Anna said, walking down the hall.

"Really? Kaa-San did?" Yoh followed here. "I guess that's no surprise, she's always been kind."

"You two are close," Yoh nodded.

"Well, like you already know my dad wasn't around a lot so Kaa-San and I did a lot of stuff together."

* * *

"OW!"

"Careful Yin-Chan!"

Yin sighed as she ran her hand under cold water where she burned it.

"Sorry Ryu-San, I'm not that good a cooking."

"It's ok, not everyone can master the art of cooking," Ryu said, putting bacon on the plates.

'_Art of cooking?_' Yin shook her head. This guy not only had a weird hair cut but a weird personality.

"I don't believe it! Yin's cooking! And nothing's on fire!" Nadeshiko had come into the kitchen, a look of disbelief on her face.

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED BACK THERE!" HoroHoro came in, panting. "Will you sit still for five minutes woman?"

"Shut up, I wanted to see Yin," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Well you saw her, let's go," HoroHoro grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

"I'll bring your plate for you Nadeshiko," Yin called.

When they left Nadeshiko ripped her arm free.

"Don't drag me like that Usui," she snapped.

"Well do as your told!"

"I don't have to listen to you! I'm older then you!"

"Yeah right!"

"U-Um, is-is everything okay?"

"Tamao!" HoroHoro could almost burst into tears seeing the pink haired girl. Hugging her he said, "I miss you, I hate this chick, she's horrible.

Tamao's face went bright red.

"Alright, leave Tamao alone," Nadeshiko said, annoyed.

"It's not his fault Nadeshiko-Chan," Ryu and Yin showed up carrying plates. "She's just as cute as Yin-Chan here." he looked fondly at the girl, who paid no attention to him.

"Don't call me 'Chan!'" Nadeshiko snapped. "And don't call Yin cute you damn pedophile! She's only fifteen!"

"What? I thought you were at least sixteen or seventeen!" Ryu said to Yin. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fifteen and Nadeshiko's eighteen." Yin placed a plate in front of Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko just starred at it.

"It's not going to eat itself you know," HoroHoro said, sitting down with Tamao, whose face was still red.

"Has Hime-Sama come down yet?" Nadeshiko asked Yin.

"Yeah she came down at seven-thirty," Yin told her before going back to the kitchen with Ryu, who kept muttering things like "I'm not a pedophile…sp hurtful…fifteen…"

"Why so early?" Nadeshiko said.

"Anna-San gets headaches, when the Knights are here," Tamao explained.

**Nadeshiko POV**

I don't like it here. And Escort that has to follow me everywhere. Not being able to keep an eye on Yin or being by the Princess's side keeping her safe. Why does that Asakura have to be her Escort? He and Hao look too much alike for my liking. How can she be near him without snapping? When I saw him, if it wasn't for the shock, I would have attacked him if I had my spirit and medium.

I looked up from my food to look at Tamao. She seemed to be doing alright but she still stammers a lot and is a bit jumpy. As long as she's doing fine I guess I can put my worries for her aside.

* * *

"I swear if you don't stop thinking about that I'll shoot you with this arrow and put you at the bottom of the lake!" Anna hissed, making Yoh jump.

"I'm just worried," He said defensively. '_Why do we let her by the arrows again?_' he thought. Seeing Anna, an angry Anna at that, holding a bow and arrow made him nervous. Like she could skewer him any moment. '_Nah, she wouldn't. she's too nice for that and she doesn't want to kill me. Anymore_' he remembered what she said last night, about him looking like this Hao guy and that made her want to kill him because of that but she doesn't anymore so he was safe-

_THAWK! _

Yoh put his hand over his heart, taking quick, deep breaths as the arrow just missed his head.

"Get it the message now?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Yoh said weakly.

"Hmp, you really need to learn to grow a back bone Yoh," Ren's voice sounded. He walked over, Jun with him.

"Hey Ren, Jun," Yoh grinned, not bothered by his words.

"You know archery Anna-San?" Jun asked her. Anna nodded.

"You still don't like talking in front of me, huh?" Jun said.

"Maybe because I can read your heart, and know why your really here," Anna said. Jun didn't say anything.

"So you got that thing back?" Ren looked at the Rosary around Anna's neck.

"No, this is just a necklace that looks exactly like it," She said sarcastically.

Yoh was about to say something when they heard a scream that came from near where the West Wing collapsed.

They ran over to see Nadeshiko, Tamao, Pirika, and HoroHoro and right away they could tell something was wrong. HoroHoro was on the ground, clutching his right arm. Tamao and Pirika were pale, on the verge of tears and Nadeshiko looked shocked.

"What happened?" Yoh asked when they got close.

"We were looking around, and when Tamao got close to the bush a snake attacked, and HoroHoro got in it's way," Nadeshiko said. Tamao fell to her knees beside him and took his right hand.

"H-H-How do you f-feel?" She stammered.

"I'm…not sure, kinda dizzy," HoroHoro looked pale.

"We should get him to Faust, in case it was poisonous." Ren told them. Bad idea.

"Oh my God, HoroHoro you can't die you can't!" Pirika freaked out. "How did this happen, oh don't die don't-"

_SLAP!_

"Shut up, your making it worse," Anna said coldly. Pirika touched her left cheek, which was now bright red.

'_She…slapped me…_' Pirika thought in disbelief. But it soon disappeared as she saw the Itako kneeled beside her brother.

"Get away from him you-" Anna glared at her, flames in her eyes. Pirika's voice caught in her throat, feeling unusually cold.

Looking back at HoroHoro, she grabbed his arm and look at the bite.

HoroHoro winced at the movement.

The wound wasn't very deep. Actually, it looked more like a scrape and there was no venom coming from it.

"It's a dry bite, he won't die." She stood up. "So stop crying Tamao."

HoroHoro looked up to see Tamao crying, her eyes already going red and puffy from the tears as she held his other hand.

"You hear? I'm fine Tammy," he said, trying to smile though it proved difficult since he felt a bit nauseas.

"How does she know that?" Ren says to Nadeshiko.

"She studied some medical techniques back home," Nadeshiko says, not taking her eyes off the Princess.

Yoh sighed in relief.

"Well, let's get him to Faust so he won't get infection." As he and Ren went to go help their friend up, what happened next was so fast it took a while for them to process it.

The was a small noise as something moved in the near by bushes. Anna turned and stuck out her arm as a black shadow headed for Tamao. It was the snake again. Anna's eyes widened as she let out a cry of pain. The snake caught on fire in less then a second, disintegrating in ashes.

"Anna!"

"Hime-Sama!" Nadeshiko caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Damn it…" Anna whispered something to Nadeshiko, whose face went the colour of bone.

"Anna," In less then a second Yoh was beside her. "Anna, can you hear me?"

"Yoh…" Anna managed to say before coughing up blood.

"Hime-Sama!" Panic came across Nadeshiko's face. Without hesitating Yoh took her from her arms. "Ren, help HoroHoro I have to get her to Faust." Ren nodded.

Yoh ran as fast as he could.

"Yoh…" Anna's voice was weak.

"Don't worry Anna, we're almost there," Yoh told. Was the poison spreading that fast that she was coughing up blood and getting weaker already?

"Not…just…poison…" Anna managed before she blacked out.

When Yoh got to the infirmary he explained what happened to Faust and Eliza.

"Eliza, get the medicine we picked up," the blonde nurse disappeared in a side room for a second and was back with a needle that had blue liquid in it.

"What is it?" Yoh asked.

"It's a antidote to most snake poisons," Faust said, injecting the liquid into Anna's arm. She was laying one of the beds, taking short, quick breathes. When all the stuff was injected into her, her eyes flew open. She sat up and started coughing more blood up. She fell back on her pillow, shuddering as if she were freezing though it had to be in the twenties outside.

"STOP IT! YOUR MAKING IT WORSE!" the others caught up. Nadeshiko ran over and started wiping blood away from Anna's mouth. Ren, who was supporting a pale HoroHoro, came in next with Tamao, Pirika, and Jun.

"What do you mean?" Yoh said, a sick feeling inside him.

"You saw what happened. After it bit her and caught on fire," Nadeshiko said quietly. "I bet you thought she did it with a spell but that wasn't it. It caught on fire itself."

"How would it do that?" Ren came over as Eliza went to see to HoroHoro.

Nadeshiko closed her eyes.

"That wasn't a regular snake. It was a Shikigami," she opened her forest green eyes, pain clearly in them. "Someone's cursed her. And if we can't break it she'll die for sure."

**

* * *

**

**I know, short and not that good but I'm going away for the break tomorrow…or today since it's three in the morning right now. But anyway I wanted to update this before I left.**

**Helen Wang: I can't remember but I think you can at this one site, I'm pretty sure it's called FictionPress. Check and see, like I said I'm pretty sure you can post it there. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Nelfayt: I've done that before actually, makes me feel stupid. Yes, Hao was nice. Still his sarcastic self, but nice. In his own way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ficitongurl5335: I know, I love Guardian Angel! It's such a good song for those two. **

**Koorinosekai: glad you liked the fast update, not sure if I'll ever be able to update that fast again sadly.**

**Midori no himE: Well at least you finally caught up on what's been happening. Of course you could still tell me what you thought, I love long reviews :P thank for reviewing!**

**Xeimiel'Ai: thanks for review, I'm glad you like it so much. I try to be detailed without it being boring. My recovering is going great, feel way better now. Sorry to day I'm not sure when I'll update SSR. I messed up and need to figure out where to go from where I stopped it. Thanks for reviewing. **


	20. Chapter 19

"_Too often we under estimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around_."- Leo Buscaglia

* * *

"_I see your face before my eyes_

_I'm falling into darkness_

_Why must I fight to stay alive_

_Heroes falling_

_Wake me can't you hear me calling_

_Out of darkness they come crawling_"

-Creeping in My Soul- Christina Lorentzen

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

She frowned as the black shadow returned. She held out her arm, letting it wrap around it, watching as it took the form of the snake.

"I wanted the Seers body, not hers you stupid snake," She said coldly. "Oh well, maybe it's better this way." She stood up, walking over to the mirror her black hair swaying.

"I told you not to let anyone in, or you'll get weak," she said. "And now you'll suffer for not listening to me."

**Yoh POV**

The sick feeling in my chest got worse at her words.

"Why would someone curse her?" I asked Nadeshiko.

"Think idiot, people want to kill Itako's," she snapped. "And not only is she an Itako but the Princess, people will want to kill her because of that."

_"Probably so she wouldn't be recognised. Lots of people would be after her…"_ I could hear my fathers words repeat faintly in my mind.

"Do you know what kind of curse it would be Nadeshiko-San? Or how to break it?" Faust asked her. He looked frustrated, probably because Anna was in danger of dieing and he couldn't do anything.

Death…the sick feeling got worse at the thought.

"Only Curse Reflection can and I don't know how. Only Hime-Sama could do it," Nadeshiko said.

"That's helpful," Ren said. Nadeshiko glared at him. For I second I thought she was going to hit him when Anna spoke.

"Yoh…" she said softly, shivering. I grabbed her hand. Her skin was cold. Ice cold. I faintly heard Nadeshiko gasp behind me but ignored it and focused on Anna.

"How do you feel?" stupid thing to ask but I didn't know what else to do.

"It's…hard to…breath…"

"It must be because of the poison," Faust said.

"Isn't there something you could do?" Ren asked.

"Last time it just made her cough up more blood," Faust frowned. "If I give her more it'll just make her lose more blood."

"There has to be something!" Nadeshiko hissed. "If that blue haired idiot didn't get bitten she wouldn't have been near that area in the first place!"

"The only way to help her would be breaking this curse."

"But only the Princess knows how and look at her! She's in no condition to do spells or-"

"Anna!" her skin had gone ghostly pale as her eyes closed. "Anna! Can you hear me?" I kept calling her name but she didn't answer.

**Anna POV**

_I could faintly hear someone calling my name but I couldn't answer. My body felt weak, like it was resting after a hard workout. _

_Then I felt a cold breeze and was finally able to open my eyes._

_I was in a forest. At least it looked like one. I was surrounded by trees that were covered in vines. The branches and leaves were so close together that barely came down to the ground. It was quiet. It didn't feel right. There was a dark feeling to this place, it made me feel vulnerable and I didn't like it._

_"So you're still breathing? Most people would be dead by now." a child's voice sounded fro a behind me. "And yet all your doing is coughing up blood."_

_I turned around but didn't see anyone. _

"_I will admit, you are somewhat stronger," The voice continued. "But if keep staying here, you'll just end up like before, Akuma."_

_"Don't you dare call me that!" I yelled. "Who are you?"_

_"Stupid girl," the voice went cold, no longer one of a child. "You get bitten my snake, and are under my curse yet you still don't know?"_

_"I don't make a habit of knowing kids who cast weak curses." I said. I heard a snap. A vine came at me, wrapping around my left arm and pulling me into the air roughly, almost dislocating my shoulder._

_"You have no right to talk to me like that Akuma." the voice said. It echoed around me. I winced as I felt the vine tighten. "I should punish you for your disrespect."_

_Thorns started to form on the vine, slowly sinking into my skin. I felt something that was icy cold at first go into my arm, then it slowly got hotter and hotter. I bite my lip, drawing blood, to keep myself from crying out in pain._

_Slowly, what light there was started to fade, leaving me in complete darkness. My heart rate increased, hitting painfully against my chest. The darkness…I felt panic begin to fill my mind, freezing my body._

_I felt something slither around my body, onto my arm. I felt a flickering tongue, fangs scraping where I was bitten._

"_So you left the spirit in my body to make the curse stronger?" pathetic. This person was underestimating my power._

_Bad idea._

_I closed my eyes, even though there was no need considering how dark it was around me. I focused my Furyoku around me. I heard the snake hiss. I briefly saw an image of a girl with long black hair, starring into a mirror with a horrified look._

_There was a scream and all my senses left me._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girl with short silver hair jumped as she heard a scream. She ran down the hall and into the room where it came from.

She saw her kneeling on the ground, panting, her black hair drenched in sweat.

"That brat…I underestimated her." she said.

"N-Nee-Sama…D-Daijoubu?" The little girl asked. She looked no older then seven years old.

"I'm fine Rin," the girl stood up, brushing her hair out of her face. The little girl, Rin, took a step back, eyes wide. Her sister had blood dripping down her face from the top of her forehead and dripping from the corner of her mouth. "I underestimated her. Looks like I'll have to rethink my plan." she wiped the blood from her mouth. "But at least I know how her mental state is now so I guess it wasn't that useless."

* * *

When Anna opened her eyes everything was dark. Her vision cleared and soon she could make out the tiles on the ceiling. She sat up, only to have her head pounding and her left arm stinging.

"Ow," She winced.

"Anna! Your Ok!" Arms wrapped around her.

"Ow!-Let go or I'll kill you Yoh!" She hissed.

Yoh, grinning sheepishly, let go of her.

"Finally," he said. "You passed out over an hour ago. We were really worried."

Anna looked from him to Ren and Nadeshiko. Ren had a looked like he didn't care either way what happened to her but she could feel concern coming from him. Nadeshiko looked worried and angry at the same time. Her thoughts were full of relief at seeing her okay though.

"The darkness from you seems to have left," a voice said from Anna left.

"The curse is gone, that's why Nekomata," she said to Matamune, who looked shocked at this information.

'_For her to be able to break a curse while being under it…her Furyoku must be intense_' he thought. Yoh, however, didn't seem to care how the curse was gone. He was just glad she was okay.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Yoh hugged her.

_SLAP!_

"Space!"

'_Heh, she really is doing better. She's even getting colour back in her cheeks_' Yoh grinned.

Nadeshiko frowned.

"I'm glad your okay Hime-Sama," She said, not looking at her. "I'll…I'll go inform Yin of what's happened." still without looking at her, she left.

"What's with her?" Ren said, eye brow raised.

"She's just upset," Anna laid down. "Now both of you go away. I'm tired."

* * *

"_OW!_" HoroHoro complained as Eliza placed the disinfectant on his wound. She had put him in a separate room, mostly for Tamao's sake then his since she felt it wouldn't do her good to see two people she cared about hurt.

"I-I'm sorry," Tamao said stammered. "T-This is my fault…"

"No it's not," HoroHoro reassured her, wincing again at the sting.

"Y-Yes," Tamao shook her head. "It is, Y-You and- and Anna-San…"

"It's not your fault Tamao," the pink haired girl jumped as Nadeshiko came up from behind her. "If anything it's mine since I'm supposed to protect her from these kinds of things."

"Nadeshiko-San…"

"Come on, I need to tell Yin what happened and Usui here will probably need rest," Nadeshiko said. She had the look of someone who was just told they were worthless by the person they admired.

Eliza nodded. "Yes, he should rest after going into shock."

"Wait, you can't go anywhere with an Escort and Onii-Chan is yours!" Pirika hissed at her.

"Calm down, I'm going with her," Ren said, walking over.

"What about-Ow-Anna?" HoroHoro winced.

"Yoh's staying with her. She seems to be doing better but Faust wants to keep an eye on her."

"She-She's better?" Tamao looked relieved.

"Yeah," Nadeshiko nodded. "Let's go, the longer I wait to tell Yin the more upset she'll be that I didn't tell her sooner."

When the three of them left, Eliza going to help Faust with anything, Pirika glared at her brother.

"What?"

"Since when do you call that Itako by her first name?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's what your upset about? Come on, I'm not going to call her Princess like everyone else does, she's the farthest thing from that! Besides…"

"Besides what?"

HoroHoro sighed, sinking into his pillows that he had propped behind his back. "I guess…I don't think she's all that bad anymore…"

"WHAT?"Pirika shrieked. "She's an Itako HoroHoro! You know how bad they are, they kill without hesitation, they have no feelings so they don't care about anything!"

"Yeah but," HoroHoro started to look uncomfortable. "You saw the way she stopped that snake from getting to Tamao. I guess I'm just grateful she, you know, helped her."

* * *

"G-Go a-away," Anna shivered.

"No thanks," Yoh said, putting an extra blanket over her and sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Faust said it must be the after shock, that's why your cold right now."

"I kn-know that, I'm not stupid," Anna glared. "And I don't need you to take care of me so go away."

"Don't be stubborn, I just want to make sure your really okay," Anna blushed slightly at this.

"It was kinda scary," Yoh went on, resting his head on his arms on the side of the bed. He voice went quiet, serious. "When you passed out, I could sense this dark energy coming from you. Ren and Nadeshiko couldn't feel it, but Matamune could. he said it was the curse, and if we didn't do something you would die. But there was nothing we _could _do and it made me feel sick, like I couldn't breath right. That hour…was probably the longest moment in my life."

Anna didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. This guy was actually worried about her? Actually afraid that she might die?

"Idiot," she finally said, rolling over. "Of course I wouldn't die. Don't under estimate me."

"I know, but still, I'm glad you okay."

"Why?" Anna felt the corner of her eyes sting.

"Because you're my friend." Yoh told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I care about my friends."

"I'm an Itako idiot, I can't be your friend." Anna said quietly. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, you're an Itako but…your also Anna. Anna is Anna, and I'm me. And I say Anna is my friend, Itako or not."

Though Yoh couldn't see it, Anna's eyes filled with silent tears.

"Idiot," she whispered.

'_This idiot…he always manages to make me cry_'

Matamune, who was still there, smiled slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Yin yelled. She went to run back inside but Nadeshiko grabbed her arm.

"She needs rest, you can see her later Yin," she told her.

"What if something else happens to her? Is anyone with her now?" Yin fretted.

"Asakura is." Nadeshiko said reluctantly. Yin frowned, looking down.

"I…I see. Then…she'll be okay…I guess…"

"No need to worry Yin-Chan," Ryu reassured her. "I may not have known the Princess as long as you, but I already know she is strong, she'll make a fast recovery like always."

"Your right, Arigato Ryu," Yin smiled. She turned to look at Tamao, who was about to say something but stopped her. "Don't. I know your going to apologize but there's no need. So stop blaming yourself, okay?"

Tamao nodded. "I-I'll try…"

Ren, who was standing a out of earshot from them, was deep in thought.

"Bocchama, something seems to be troubling you," Bason appeared beside him.

"That Shikigami…I'd like to know who sent it," Ren said, biting the end of his thumb. "Both times it went after Tamao, but HoroHoro got in it's was first, then Anna. HoroHoro wasn't effected but she was."

"You think someone is after the Seer then?" Bason asked.

Ren didn't answer. He just caught sight of a familiar head of green hair.

"Just where the hell were you?" he asked as Jun came up to him.

"I ran into Melin," Jun explained. "She was going to visit her brother and I thought it was best not to let her go in case she saw Anna."

* * *

Lyserg raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitated. He didn't know if he should disturb her or not. She had been ill for the last two years, either resting in bed or in the Iron Maiden to raise her Furyoku to keep her health up. But neither seemed to be working.

"Lyserg? What are you doing?" The green haired boy jumped. He turned to see his comrade, Lucky. He had a scar under his left eye.

"L-Lucky. I was going to see Jeanne-Sama," Lyserg explained. Lucy shook his head.

"She needs to rest. But Marco has already seen to her, and she gave him orders. That's why I came to find you."

"What orders?"

"You, Marco, and Prof are to go to the Asakura's immediately. We can't wait any longer."

* * *

Anna bit her lip, closing her eyes against the pain. It was night time now, Yoh gone to his room.

Her arm was sore. A small pain was felt each time her heart beat. Worse of all it was pitch black in here which made her heartbeat faster.

Anna sat up, getting out of bed and moving to the window. She opened the curtain and the light from the moon shined onto her. She rolled back the left sleeve of her Yukata.

On her arm, from her wrist to her elbow, was tattoo. It looked like black vines wrapping around her arm, thorns looking more like fangs then anything.

'_Damn it…I didn't stop it in time…_' she thought, frustrated.

She saw something outside that caught her eyes. How couldn't it? The whiteness of it stood out in the dark.

'_Why are the X-Laws here?_'

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took a bit long, been so busy with school work even though I've had this done for a week now. Just found out an Anime Con is coming to my town in June and Kyle Hebert, Voice of Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto, will be there! I'll admit, I love Kiba! And I'm deciding whether to cosplay as Winry Rockbell, from FMA ****or Marion Phauna. I have boots just like hers from the Second Round and their the same length, only problem would be Chuck. And I have the same outfit as Winry so need to decide on that.**

**Kei: Sorry, no Jeanne apearace in this chap either just a mention of her. Don't worry the plots going to be better after this. Thanks for the review!**

**Koorinosekai: Yes they are! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nelfayt: thanks for the review and as you can see Anna didn't die but she didn't get out of it scot-free either unfortunately.**

**Helen Wang: thanks for reviewing and if you done post it! :P **


	21. Chapter 20

**SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I don't know why it took so long, and my Fanfic account is being stupid so I can't re-read my reviews so I can't answer them! SORRY! And no qoute or song, again, SO SORRY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

"Marco, Just…what are we doing here?" Lyserg asked as they neared the Mansion.

"We are here on Jeanne-Sama's orders. You need not know more then that Lyserg Diethyl."

Lyserg didn't say anything. They reached the doors where a man in a mask was waiting for them.

"This is a surprise Marco," Mikihisa said. "You know the X-Laws aren't allowed here without permission."

"I am sorry for this intrusion, Mikihisa-San," Marco said. "But we have a delivery for you. Profs coming up with it as we speak."

* * *

When Yoh woke up he immediately went to see Anna.

"Hey Anna, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine, I wish people would stop asking," She said, annoyed.

"Already been asked that a lot?"

"Five different people and it's only Nine in the morning," She shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs."

"What about the Knights?"

"Their not here," Anna said, not looking at him. "I saw them leaving earlier."

"Oh, well, I'll go see HoroHoro then."

When he left Anna grabbed her kimono that she got from her room earlier and headed for the bathroom that also had a shower in it. As she slipped her Yukata off she caught a glance of her back in the mirror. Five, long scars stretched across her back along with a very faint scar on her right shoulder and left side. As she got into the hot shower she glanced at her arm. The marks weren't visible but she knew they were there.

* * *

"So HoroHoro, feel better?" Yoh asked his blue haired friend. HoroHoro stretched, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Eliza and Faust think it was just the shock from the bite that made me feel sick." He said. "I feel great now, course I'd feel even better after having something to eat."

"Well let's go."

They left and started heading down the hall.

"Hey Horo, Anna said she saw the Knights leave early today, any idea why?" he asked.

"What? You don't know yet?" HoroHoro looked shocked while Yoh looked confused.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Last night the X-Laws showed up," HoroHoro told him. "And they release all the Itako's they had locked up. Some of them are being taken to those villages your family has set up and Faust and Eliza are looking after the ones that are injured or sick in a bigger room since there isn't enough in the Infirmary."

"Are you serious?" it was an understatement to say Yoh was shocked. Everyone knew how stubborn the X-Laws were, and how much they loathed Itako. To be honest, Yoh did not like them much. Just like he didn't like what his family did. "Why would they do that?"

"Who knows," HoroHoro shrugged. "I saw them coming in from my room. They looked pretty young too. And those two girls, Yin and Nadeshiko, are helping them when they found out after they woke up."

Yoh was going to ask why not get some of the Knights to help instead, or even Pirika and Melin but then he realised the risk it was.

* * *

"It hurts, make it stop Nee-San," A little girl with dark red hair sobbed as Yin pressed the cloth on a cut on her right arm.

"I know, but it's to make it better, and it'll fade soon." Yin told her. The little girl nodded slightly, tears running down her face. Yin felt as though there was a knot in her stomach. This girl couldn't be more then six years old.

"Nadeshiko-San, bring me some wet clothes, this girls wounds need cleaning," Eliza called. A girl with medium length light brown hair had a gash along her left leg and arm. She looked about ten.

"Right!"

"Shhh, it's alright, this will just bring your fever down," Faust told a girl with silver hair. She was twelve.

"I-It hurts to…breath a little…" she said, her blank, grey as on him.

"That's what the mask is for. Try not to move too much, your muscles in your right arm are torn from strain."

"How's…How are the…children?" she asked, though she was a child herself.

"Most are only minor injuries. Some have great infection and some broken bones." Faust told her. He felt it was better if he was honest with her. "But don't worry, we'll make sure they'll get better. Are you the oldest?"

The girl nodded.

"You'll…really help us?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Even though we're…we're Itako?"

"I will help any patient who needs my help, no matter who they are."

* * *

"What? Jun-San left?" Tamao said.

"She needed to talk to our father about something and it couldn't wait," Ren said.

"Really? What?" Yoh asked. They were in the dining hall while HoroHoro was in the kitchen, trying to get more food.

"Never mind you, it's family business!" Ren snapped. "Anyway, what do you think of our unexpected visitors?"

"I don't know," Yoh said, and unusually serious expression on his face. "It's strange, why would the X-Laws release them?"

"I don't like it," Ren said darkly. "Their up to something but what?"

"Do you think Anna-San knows?"

"Of course I do," the three jumped at Anna's voice.

"Will you make some kind of noise woman?" Ren said angrily.

"Not my fault your hearing ability is worse then your temper."

"Urusai!"

"Anyway, Tamao I want you to stay away from where they're staying," Anna turned to the pink haired girl, who looked confused.

"W-Why? I was going to help-"

"You'll get nightmares again," Anna said. Tamao looked down. Anna turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yoh asked.

"later, I want to go see them first," She said quietly.

"I'll come then."

Anna looked at him. "Don't blame me if you can't sleep tonight."

**xXxXxXx**

Yoh couldn't believe at what he saw. Hospital beds filled with little girls who couldn't have been older then ten. He caught sight of a girl who looked like she was four, maybe even three.

"You really that surprised?" Anna said, her voice quiet. "Don't be. What better way to make sure there are no Itako then to kill them while their young and their powers aren't developed fully."

Yoh looked at her. Her expression was blank, like she didn't care but by now Yoh knew how to read her. He could tell that her mask was cracking at the sight of these girls.

"Um, Um, ex-excuse me?"

A little girl had walked up to them. She had brown hair that reached to her chin. Her right eye was covered with bandages while her left eyes was a faded purple. She looked to be six years old.

"You're…You're the Princess right?" she asked. "The Itako Princess?"

When Anna didn't say anything she said, "It's-It's hard to see but…your eyes are bright, like gold. You're her, right?"

Yoh saw a pained looked go through Anna's golden eyes before she kneeled down in front of her.

"I am," she said.

The little girl smiled.

"S-Sissy said that-that, before those people took her away, that-that you would save us, is-is that true? You-you will help Itako?"

Anna didn't say anything. She place her hand on her cheek, making the little girl blush.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked,

"Everything was blurry when I smaller," she said quietly, her smile gone. "It's hard to see. That-that-that man got mad when I-when I told him to stop hitting S-Sissy before he took her away from-from me. I-I got cut and I-I couldn't-couldn't see anymore. My-my other eye is blurry. But I-I can still see some colours like-like your eyes." her smile returned. "T-Their as pretty as-as everyone says but…but kinda scary."

Anna sighed, standing.

"Yin, take this girl to Eliza please." she said as the brown haired girl passed.

"Okay." she said, a worried look on her face. "Come on sweetie, Eliza-San has snacks prepared."

Yoh watched them go before turning to look at Anna.

"I…I need some air," she said.

* * *

"You okay?" Yoh asked once they got outside.

"I'm fine it's just…" Anna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You told Tamao to stay away but…maybe you should of too," Yoh said.

"That little girl had tests done on her," Anna said, ignoring what Yoh had said. "Those X-Laws thought if they could fix her eye sight, it'll _repent_ for her sins of being an Itako. Instead she'll go blind even faster." A sad look cam to her eyes. "That's what the X-Laws so called justice is."

Yoh's eyes widened. Before he could say anything Anna put her hand to her forehead, sighing.

"I'm going back to the infirmary. I'm feeling nauseous." It was then Yoh noticed how pale she was, and the light sweat on her forehead.

'_She's still recovering…all this walking around can't be good for her_'

* * *

"I mean Yohmei no disrespect, but maybe it's a good thing he went away on business when he did."

"Don't worry, I agree," Keiko sighed. "he wouldn't be happy to know we were treating these girls."

"According to Faust, most of them can leave soon. Only three have to be well looked after."

"How could someone do this to children," Keiko said. "How could my family agree to help with it?"

"Keiko, you know we're trying to change that." Mikihisa reminded her gently.

"How can we? You know my father, he's stuck on the past. When he looks at Anna, or any Itako at that, he sees the demon they've been made out as."

"Unfortunately many do. It's been like that for five hundred years and sadly, it might take another for it to change."

* * *

Lyserg looked up from the book he was reading, out the window. He was sitting at his desk in his room, the sun beginning to set.

"This is the right thing…isn't it?" he said. In front of him was a pink, fairy like spirit. She flew over to a picture that was on his desk. It was him when he was little and his parents. They had died in a fire when he was eight. That was when the X-Laws took him in. His father, Liam Diethel, was a detective and thought people who broke the law should be brought to justice and was a kind man. Lyserg wanted to be just like him, that's why he stayed with the X-Laws but now…he wasn't sure if this was the justice his father would want.

* * *

"Thank you Marco, this is exactly what I wanted."

"You'll heal Maiden-Sama now like you promised," Marco said coldly. A woman with long white hair turned to glare at him.

"No, I don't think I will."

"But our deal was-" before he could finish, a strong wind came through the window, slamming him into the wall.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way for things to fall into place. It's been five hundred years since this began and I don't want to wait any longer then I have to for my revenge to take place."

* * *

She leaned her head against the bars of the balcony, a light breeze blowing her hair. In her hand was a red spider lily.

"Four more days," She whispered.


	22. Chapter 21

"_It's hard to say Good-Bye, But even harder to say Hello."_ -Missy Skye

* * *

"_And it hurts to want everything_

_And nothin' at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not givin' in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto"_

-Goodbye to you-Michelle Branch

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

Three days had passed since the Itako children were brought here. Almost all were gone to small villages to live somewhat normal lives and Anna at the moment had locked herself up in her room.

She closed her eyes as he knocked on her door.

"Anna? You feeling okay?" Yoh's voice came through the door. She leaned her back against it, sighing.

"I'm tired. I want to rest longer," she said, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Alright. I'll ask Yin to bring you something to eat later, okay?"

"Sure." She listened as his footsteps faded down the hall way, his thoughts of concern for her lingering in her mind. Slowly, her knees bent, making her slide to the floor. She pressed her forehead to her knees, sighing.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" HoroHoro shouted.

"Do you mean Nadeshiko-San?" Tamao asked. She walked up from behind HoroHoro, who was banging his head on the wall.

"I take it back. She's not a female Ren, she's worse! At least you can find him!"

"Did you check the kitchen? She's usually with Yin-san isn't she?"

"…" Tamao took that as a no.

"Let's go, you haven't eaten yet right?"

"Thanks Tamao, you take good care of me," HoroHoro grinned, making her blush. She had grown to like the loud Ainu, who was kind and honest, even if he wasn't the brightest one of them all.

"_But Anna-San-"_

"_Her decision-"_

"_Forgive me Tamao-Chan-"_

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_But Yoh-Sama-what about him?"_

"_Sayonara."_

"-mao? Tamao, can you here me?" Tamao blinked as his voice finally registered.

"Wh-what?"

"Did you have another vision?" HoroHoro looked worried, seeing how pale her face was.

"U-um, I-I-" Tamao didn't know what to say. "Y-Yes but it-it was nothing im-important."

* * *

'…_She loved him but when he saw Ai, an Itako, it was love at first sight. Yohken left her, and she killed herself, swearing she'll always hate him for betraying her even though at the time Ai hated Yohken because he was a selfish man, who put his pride above everything else. It was said that she called him an annoying aristocrat whose ego needs to be cut down. But then she saw how committed he was to his sister and mother, taking care of them after their father, whom he hated, left them in times of war and ended up dieing. In the end, she couldn't help but love him for they share a Bond._

_However, their time together was cut short for Yohken fell ill, and the X-Laws came into their lives-_'

"So your just pretending to be sick?"

Anna closed the book with a loud _snap!_ and looked towards the door where Ren was standing.

"I never said I was sick," She said, putting the book away.

"No, but it's a good excuse to avoid Yoh."

* * *

"LET ME GO JERK!"

"OW!"

Yoh jumped, startled, from the shouted. He ran down the hall, turning the corner to see Nadeshiko and Kian.

"What's going on?" he frowned.

"She's without an escort and when I tried bringing her back to HoroHoro she punched me," Kian explained.

"I don't need an Escort! It's stupid!" Nadeshiko glared at him while he glared back.

"It's part of the rules-"

"I don't care!"

"Um, How about I take you to Anna?" Yoh said, interrupting.

"The Princess?" Nadeshiko asked before pausing. "Fine. Yin's already there bringing her food."

"Now she's cooperative," Kian muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT JERK!"

'_Don't know why her and HoroHoro don't get along_' Yoh thought. '_Their both loud_'

* * *

"Why?" Yin whispered.

"You know why?" Anna answered with a shrug. "So will you do it?"

Yin swallowed before nodding. "Yes, of-of course Hime-Sama."

"Good. Nadeshiko's coming, I don't want you to tell her what we discussed."

* * *

Pirika and Melin were walking down the hall together when suddenly Melin laughed.

"Huh? What's that about?" Pirika questioned her friend.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling really happy," Melin smiled. "My brothers better and my wish is coming true."

"Wish?" Pirika said, confused.

"I heard Mikihisa talking about it with that Itako," Melin explained. "Yohmei's back in the morning."

"I don't get it. Why are you happy about that?"

"It's _that_ that I'm happy about. It's the other thing they were saying."

Pirika was still confused. What could an Itako have to said to make Melin so cheerful.

"Tonight's the night. Like a said, an Itako and Asakura could never be together.

* * *

**Anna POV, Middle of the night**

I stood in front of his door, my hand raised to knock but I couldn't move it.

I don't know how long I stood there for. It could have been a minute or an hour.

Finally, I dropped my hand and walked down the hallway.

**xXxXxXx**

My body…is screaming at me not to leave. It feels like my feet are made of stone, and I'm trying to run through water against the current. A part of me wants to turn around and let him know I'm leaving but then…I'd have to lie…

I stopped walking. I had to collect myself. I can't allow my self be over come by emotions.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Nekomata asked.

"He kept his part of the bargain so I have to keep mine." I said.

"Even though your leaving him without saying good-bye?" I've always hated this cat.

"He's an Asakura, and I'm an Itako…we could never be friends….Yohken proved that very well."

* * *

**I know, I'm bad for updating this story. Anyway, I want to know if you guys know what this quote means? I know it since I'm the one who wrote it but I wandering how many people can understand it. **


	23. NOTE

_ **Okay, this is a very important note.**_

It's been over a year since I last updated anything on here. A lot of personal things have happened and I basically lost any thing in me to write. Everything's finally better now, but I will no longer be using this account after a certain time, but before that I will be re-writing and completing _Catch Me When I Fall_, _Karaoke Wars_, and _My Black Rose_. I've already made a new account basically as a new start, but those are the 3 stories I want to finish on this account because they do mean a lot to me, and one my new account I'll be doing a re-write of _Love Comes In Different Forms, _and most likely finish _Choices_ and _Unchanging_there.

This past year as been hard, and I can't even begin to explain about how awful I feel about leaving you all hanging like this. Things just got complicated with this account and that added with personal problems made it hard to handle. If you want to know what my new account if you can leave me a message.

Again, I apologize greatly for leaving you all like this, and for the last year.

-Missy


End file.
